New Life with You
by ChanBaekfict
Summary: [REPOST CHAPTER 8] Byeol masuk sekolah! bisakah Byeol jadi anak yang baik di sekolah? Genderswitch; EXO; marriage life; NC; Mature Content; DLDR; no bash; ChanBaek; HunHan; Kaisoo and other pairing.
1. Chapter 1 (Just Married)

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol (m/27)**

**Byun Baekhyun (f/25)**

**Byun Hangeng (m/53 – Baekhyun's Father)**

**Kim Heechul (f/48 – Baekhyun's Mother)**

**Park Kyuhyun (m/60 – Chanyeol's Father)**

**Lee Sungmin (f/55 – Chanyeol's Mother)**

**Oh Sehun (m/23)**

**Xiao Lu Han (f/25)**

**Kim Jongin/Kim Kai (m/23)**

**Do Kyungsoo (f/24)**

**Other EXO's member**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek**

**Hanchul**

**Kyumin**

**Hunhan**

**Kaisoo**

**Other pairing coming soon**

**Warning: typos; Genderswitch; EXO; marriage life; NC; Mature Content; DLDR; no bash.**

**Happy Reading**

Pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata ini merapikan surai hitam keabuan miliknya. Ia berdiri didepan para tamu lengkap dengan setelan jas hitam dan bunga yang terselip di kantong jasnya. Ia terlihat begitu tampan dengan senyum yang tidak henti-hentinya mengembang menggambarkan betapa bahagianya pria ini. Park Chanyeol, seorang CEO dari perusahaan Park hari ini akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan gadis yang paling ia cintai di muka bumi ini.

Alunan musik khas pernikahan mengalun dan menggaung ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. para hadirin berdiri bersiap menyambut sang mempelai wanita. Pintu besar terbuka, seorang perempuan cantik berdiri di balik pintu itu, menggandeng tangan seorang pria paruh baya, Byun Hangeng, ayahnya. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang sedikit terbuka di bagian bahunya dengan ekor gaun yang menjuntai panjang. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat seikat bunga. Byun Baekhyun, gadis biasa yang menjadi cinta pertama dan akan segera menjadi cinta terakhir Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan anggun -masih tetap menggenggam erat tangan ayahnya- di atas karpet menuju altar, dimana Chanyeol tengah berdiri menantinya. Ah, bagaimana Chanyeol tidak jatuh cinta setiap kali memandangnya? Gadis ini diciptakan begitu sempurna oleh Tuhan. Baekhyun merasa langkahnya begitu ringan, terlalu ringan hingga ia merasa ia tidak berjalan, melainkan sedang terbang menuju mempelai prianya.

Chanyeol membuka tangannya, meminta Baekhyun menggenggamnya. Ayah Baekhyun menyerahkan tangan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol, menyimbolkan kini tanggung jawab atas Baekhyun akan di ambil alih oleh Chanyeol. "jaga _uri_ Baekhyun, _ne_, Chanyeol-_ah_?" bisik tuan Byun seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya perlahan. Air mata nya sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya namun di tahannya agar tidak jatuh.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengucapkan janji nya sebagai suami-istri di hadapan Tuhan, berjanji untuk bersedia saling bertanggung jawab, saling mengasihi, saling menyayangi dan saling berbagi dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit.

.

"kyaaaaaaa Baekkieeeee... selamaaaaattt! Aku tak menyangka kau yang akan lebih dulu menjadi nyonya, sedangkan aku yang lebih tua darimu masih harus menghabiskan waktu ku berpacaran dengan bocah ini!" ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang dengan panjang sebahu. Luhan, sahabat Baekhyun sejak kecil, sedang berpacaran dengan pria yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya.

"tapi kau mencintainya. Bahkan kau terus menempel padanya seperti lem, Lu." Goda baekhyun. "Lu, jaga noona mu ini. karena aku sudah harus mengurus Chanyeol, ku rasa aku akan sulit mengontrol lidah tajamnya. Lidah itu bisa menusuk siapa saja nantinya. Berbahaya!" lanjut Baekhyun melirik Sehun, kekasih Luhan.

"_ne_, Baek noona." Jawab Sehun sambil cekikikan. Pria dengan kulit pucat ini, kekasih Luhan ini, memang sangat irit bicara. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang sama cerewetnya dengan Baekhyun. Namun, apa saja yang keluar dari mulut Sehun, bisa dipastikan kata-kata itu jujur dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"jaga kesehatan kalian, sampai hari-H. Terimakasih sudah datang. Aku menyayangi mu, Soo-_ah_. Jongin-_ah_, aku titip Kyungsoo. Pastikan bentuk hati di bibirnya itu selalu tergambar, mengerti?!" tutur Baekhyun menyapa Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kyungsoo adalah adik kelas Luhan dan Baekhyun saat di _Junior High School_. Karena ketiganya berada di _club vocal_ dan sering menyanyi bersama, ketiganya menjadi akrab hingga sekarang. Dan, laki-laki di sebelah Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, tunangan Kyungsoo. Mereka akan menikah 2 bulan dari sekarang.

.

Setelah serangkaian acara panjang seharian, Baekhyun di bawa pulang ke rumah orang tuanya oleh Chanyeol. Sebenarnya, mereka sudah membeli sebuah apartemen untuk ditinggali setelah menikah. Namun, orang tua Park Chanyeol tidak meminta mereka tinggal pulang ke rumah besar ini barang seminggu sampai sebulan.

Baekhyun melemparkan _bucket_ bunganya yang kemudian di tangkap oleh Luhan. "kyaaaaaa aku akan segera menikaaaaaahh..." teriaknya histeris begitu _bicket_ bunga itu sampai ke tangannya.

.

_Pukul 21.00 WIB, di kamar Chanyeol-Baekhyun._

"_chagiya_, kau lelah?" Chanyeol membelai surai cokelat panjang milik istrinya. Ya, kini wanita di hadapannya ini tengah resmi menjadi istrinya. Baekhyun masih merasa begitu canggung dengan orang lain berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Jadi, ia menghabiskan waktunya mematut diri di meja rias, menyisir rambutnya yang rasanya sudah tidak perlu disisir kembali. Sebelum ini, bahkan ibunya saja tidak pernah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya di kamar.

"lumayan. Tamunya banyak sekali. Pipiku terasa kram tersenyum sepanjang hari. Tapi, aku benar-benar bahagia. Ku rasa hari ini milikku." Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis.

Chanyeol melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun, "apa kita tidak melakukannya malam ini?" mata Baekhyun membulat, "m-me-melakukan apa?" tanyanya gugup.

"bermain?" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya,"di atas ranjang~" sedikit berbisik, dan menghembuskan napasnya di telinga Baekhyun. Pipi Baekhyun memerah, ia merasa wajahnya panas. Ia merasa merinding, bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"kau ingin istirahat? Tidak ingin melakukannya? Baiklah, selamat tidur, sayang." Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengecup lembut penuh kasih sayang pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang.

"Chanyeol!"

"hmm? Ada apa, _chagiya_?" Chanyeol menatap istrinya dalam.

"mari... lakukan..." ujarnya malu-malu.

Chanyeol mendekati istrinya, kembali mengelus surai cokelat itu, "sayang, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku akan menanti sampai kau siap. Lagipula, jika kau lelah, istirahatlah." Kata nya mencium aroma rambut Baekhyun dan segera naik ke atas ranjang, bersiap untuk tidur.

Baru beberapa menit Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan kecupan hangat di dahinya, kemudian di matanya, lalu di bibirnya. Ia membuka matanya, mendapati Baekhyun tengah menempelkan bibirnya lama di kedua belah bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang dan membuat Baekhyun duduk di hadapannya. Ia cukup kaget melihat Baekhyun menggunakan _lingeri_ berwarna merah dengan renda-renda hitam. Menerawang, memperlihatkan pakaian dalamnya.

"k-kau tak suka?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"aku suka. Apapun yang kau kenakan, kau tetap cantik." Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"kemudian, bagaimana jika aku tidak mengenakan sehelai kainpun?" kata Baekhyun malu-malu dengan sedikit nakal.

"aaaaa istriku ini sudah mulai nakal rupanya. Hmmm aku tidak yakin..." chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan tatapannya, "mau mencoba?" katanya kemudian segera menidurkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas ranjang kemudian menindihnya.

Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun, kemudian ciumannya turun menuju mata, dan baerakhir cukup lama di bibir nya. Lama saling menempel, Chanyeol mulai menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun. Ia menghisapnya lembut, di lanjutkan dengan menghisap bibir bagian atas milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai berani membalas, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana orang lain melewatkan malam pertamanya, jadi, ia hanya akan mengikuti dan meniru Chanyeol malam ini.

Chanyeol menggigit kecil bibir bawah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya yang segera digunakan Chanyeol sebagai kesempatan memasukkan lidahnya. Lidah Chanyeol mengeksplorasi setiap inchi dari rongga mulut Baekhyun, sampai lidah itu kemudian di sambut oleh lidah milik Baekhyun. Ciuman lembut itu kini menjadi ciuman panas. Cukup lama kedua lidah itu bertaut, Chanyeol menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wajah Baekhyun. Keduanya segera menghirup Oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ciuman Chanyeol terus turun ke leher Baekhyun, meninggalkan tanda merah di leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai merasa _lingeri_ Baekhyun mengganggu kegiatannya. Segera di turunkannya _lingeri_ itu hingga terlepas dari tubuh molek Baekhyun. Terpampang dua bongkah daging kenyal yang masih tertutup bra di hadapan Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di belahan dada Baekhyun, dengan tangannya yang berusaha menarik kait bra yang menutupi payudara padat milik Baekhyun, dan _taraaaa_... kini kedua bongkah daging itu tidak lagi tertutupi sehelai kainpun.

Chanyeol segera menghisap dalam _nipple_ menggoda milik Baekhyun, seperti bayi yang kelaparan. Sebelah tangannya sibuk memutar, menarik dan menekan _nipple _Baekhyun yang menganggur.

Chanyeol sepertinya benar-benar tak sabar menanti malam pertamanya. Ia terlihat seperti serigala kelaparan sekarang. Ia duduk di antara kaki Baekhyun, kemudian menarik helai terakhir yang melekat di tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua paha dalam Baekhyun.

"eeeengghh Chanyeol-_ah_ bukankah inihh hmm menjijikkaaannhhh?" Baekhyun terbata-bata menahan nikmat.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, ia terus melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil memainkan lidahnya di bibir vagina Baekhyun. Bahkan, ia melakukannya layaknya ia sedang bercumbu dengan bibir Baekhyun. Yah, bibir kedua Baekhyun.

"aaaahh Chanyeol-_ah _ku rasa aku akan pipissshh aaaahh" Baekhyun semakin meracau. Chanyeol semakin brutal menjilat vagina Baekhyun. "Chanyeol aaaaaakkhhhhh". Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya setelah di rasakannya Baekhyun mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya.

"enak?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tidak! kenapa hanya aku yang bertelanjang? Mengapa tidak kau buka pakaianmu?" protes Baekhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"_aigoooo_ lucunya istriku ini jika bibirnya seperti itu. Mengapa tak kau bantu aku membukanya?" kata Chanyeol seduktif.

Baekhyun mulai melepas kaos yang di kenakan Chanyeol, menarik boxer nya dan terpampanglah kejantanan Chanyeol yang begitu gagah, layaknya sang pemilik.

"k-kau tidak pakai celana dalam?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"aku akan tidur, mengapa perlu celana dalam? Akan terasa lebih nyaman tanpa celana dalam. Dan akan sangat menyenangkan jika tidur dengan istriku." Tutur Chanyeol semakin seduktif. Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol.

"masukkan ke mulutmu, _Chagiya_." Baekhyun terkejut dengan titah Chanyeol. "bukankah itu menjijikkan, Yeol-_ah_?" tanya Baekhyun polos. "sayang, 99% pasangan melakukannya. Tidak apa. Lakukan saja. Aku sudah membersihkannya."

Baekhyun mulai memasukkan penis panjang dan besar milik Chanyeol itu ke mulutnya. Meski ragu, ia tidak mau membuat suami nya kecewa.

"eeeengghhhh"

Chanyeol mulai mendesah dan meracau. Gigi Baekhyun yang bergesekan dengan kulit kejantanannya benar-benar membuat seluruh syarafnya terangsang. Aliran darahnya terasa terfokus ke bagian bawah tubuhnya itu.

"sudah, sayanghhh cukuupphh sudaahh cukuuppphh" racau Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan penis itu dari mulutnya.

"berbaringlah, _chagiya_. Aku akan melakukannya sekarang."

"apa akan sakit? Luhan bilang begitu."

"kau percaya padaku, kan? Akan sedikit nyeri, tapi jika Luhan melebih-lebihkan, jangan percaya. Ia bahkan belum pernah melakukannya."

"aku percaya padamu, Yeol." Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menidurkan dirinya di ranjang.

Chanyeol mengambil posisi di antara kaki Baekhyun, membuka lebar kedua kaki Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan akses lebih banyak. Chanyeol menggenggam penisnya, kemudian menggesekkannya pelan di bibir vagina Baekhyun.

"eeengghh apah kau sudahh memasukkannyah?"

"belum. Aku akan memperkenalkannya dulu. Hehe" kekeh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian mencoba menembus bibir vagina Baekhyun. Pelan namun pasti, dimasukkannya perlahan kepala penisnya.

"ah.. rasanya penuh, Yeol-_ah_" protes Baekhyun.

"nanti akan terasa sakit sedikit. tahanlah. Akan aku kurangi rasa sakitnya. Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol merasa penisnya terhalang oleh sesuatu di dalam sana. Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, kemudian meminta Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya. Chanyeol kemudian melumat bibir Baekhyun sambil berusaha menembus pertahanan Baekhyun.

"mmmmhhhh mhhh hhhh eeeeehhhh" Baekhyun berteriak tertahan dalam ciumannya. Jemarinya meremas lengan kekar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menanamkan penisnya dalam, membuat vagina Baekhyun terbiasa dengan miliknya. Setelah beberapa saat, Chanyeol mulai bergerak. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"aaaahh Yeol-_ah_... aaahh"

Keduanya mendesah. Chanyeol menghujamkan penisnya semakin cepat. Ia merasa ia akan segera menyemprotkan lahar putihnya.

"Yeol-_ah_ aku akan pipis lagi"

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya merasakan Baekhyun menjepit penisnya begitu keras. "bersama, sayang. Aku juga hampir sampai."

Tidak lama kemudian, "AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH..." Chanyeol menyemburkan seluruh sperma yang di tampungnya ke rahim Baekhyun. Di sambut dengan Baekhyun yang juga mencapai orgasme keduanya. Chanyeol telah menanamkan bibit cinta di dalam rahim Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencabut pelan penisnya. Cairan kental berwarna putih dengan sedikit noda merah merember keluar membasahi paha Baekhyun.

"maafkan aku, terimakasih." Chanyeol mengecup sayang kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir Baekhyun kemudian membaringkan dirinya di sisi Baekhyun.

"yeol..."

"hmm?" kata Chanyeol sambil menaikkan selimut menutupi tubuh Baekhyun.

"apa aku akan segera memberimu keturunan setelah ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"hmmm ku rasa, kalau hanya sekali, aku masih ragu. Bagaimana jika kita lakukan lagi?"

"CHANYEOL-_AH_!"

Berhubung keduanya yang sedang masa cuti pasca menikah, sepertinya, akan jadi seminggu mengurung diri di kamar untuk kedua pasangan ini.

Semangat. Yeolli! Sehat-sehatlah, Baekki!

.

**END**

**Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari fanfiction "MY FAMILY" milik "OH LANA". Aku hanya terinspirasi, dan tidak menjiplak karya beliau. FF ini akan aku buat dengan cerita berbeda di setiap chapternya, tapi dengan jalan cerita yang berhubungan. Persis dengan FF milik OH LANA. Terimakasih untuk inspirasinya.**

**FF ini akan saya lanjutkan jika ada yang tertarik dan meninggalkan jejak di kotak "review". Jika tidak ada, maka FF ini akan saya tinggalkan sampai disini saja.**

**Terimakasih. Bye bye ~**

***bbyeong***


	2. Chapter 2 (We've been waiting for you)

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol (m/27)**

**Byun Baekhyun (f/25)**

**Byun Hangeng (m/53 – Baekhyun's Father)**

**Kim Heechul (f/48 – Baekhyun's Mother)**

**Park Kyuhyun (m/60 – Chanyeol's Father)**

**Lee Sungmin (f/55 – Chanyeol's Mother)**

**Park Yi Fan/Kris (m/30 - Chanyeol's Hyung)**

**Huang Zi Tao (f/26 - Yi Fan's Wife)**

**Oh Sehun (m/23)**

**Xiao Lu Han (f/25)**

**Kim Jongin/Kim Kai (m/23)**

**Do Kyungsoo (f/24)**

**Kevin (m/10 Months - Yi Fan's Son)**

**Other EXO's member**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek**

**Hanchul**

**Kyumin**

**Hunhan**

**Kaisoo**

**TaoRis**

**Other pairing coming soon**

**Warning: typos; Genderswitch; EXO; marriage life; NC; Mature Content; DLDR; no bash.**

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, cahaya matahari masuk dari sela-sela jendela menerpa wajah tampan Chanyeol. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian ia menangkap bayangan istrinya berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Tapi tunggu, wajah istrinya itu tidak secerah matahari pagi ini. Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjangnya menghampiri sang istri.

"selamat pagi istriku yang cantik" Chanyeol segera memeluk dan mencium kening istrinya. Tapi istrinya itu tak bergeming sama sekali. Wajahnya masih murung dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"hei, ini masih pagi, sayang. Ada apa? Bibir mu ini menggemaskan sekali." Chanyeol mengecup bibir istrinya.

"hiks..." air mata sudah memenuhi mata kecil milik Baekhyun, siap jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya. Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti mengapa istri cantiknya ini begitu sedih di pagi hari.

"_yeobo_, apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Chanyeol merendahkan suaranya.

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol, menangis dengan keras namun teredam oleh dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan dadanya basah oleh air mata Baekhyun. Ia kemudian menuntun istrinya itu duduk di tepi ranjang.

Setelah tangisan Baekhyun mereda, Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik istrinya. Di tangkupkan tangan besarnya di kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya "_Chagiya_, ada apa? Jika kau menangis, aku tidak mengerti ada apa. Ceritalah." Ujar Chanyeol pelan penuh kasih sayang.

"aku... aku datang bulan, Chanyeol... hiks..." jawab Baekhyun masih sesenggukan.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol sedikit kaget, bingung, dan merasa lucu dengan alasan Baekhyun menangis. Berbagai respon dan pertanyaan bermunculan di kepala Chanyeol. 'Bukankah ia sudah berkali-kali menstruasi? Mengapa ia masih menangis saat tamu bulanannya itu datang? Apa ia akan selalu menangis saat tamu bulanannya datang?' Chanyeol bingung harus bagaimana menanggapi istrinya ini.

"hmm... lalu?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati, takut responnya ini akan membuat Baekhyun mengamuk.

"kita sudah libur selama seminggu dan _melakukannya_ setiap hari dan sekarang aku malah datang bulan! Bukan ini yang aku inginkan, Yeol!" Baekhyun kembali menangis.

Ah, Chanyeol sekarang mengerti mengapa istrinya ini menangis. Ya, Baekhyun memang tidak ingin menunda memiliki buah hati. Bahkan, ia sangat menanti kehadiran malaikat kecil di antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan seperti ini. Merek bahkan baru menikah seminggu yang lalu. Bukankah di dunia ini tidak ada yang instan?

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, menenggelamkan wajah istrinya itu di dadanya dan mengelus sayang surai cokelat Baekhyun. Sejak mereka berpacaran, setiap kali Baekhyun menangis, Chanyeol akan melakukan hal ini. Baekhyun akan merasa lebih baik setiap kali Chanyeol memeluknya seperti ini.

"istriku..." Chanyeol sangat berhati-hati dalam memilih kata-katanya, "setiap hal butuh proses, usaha dan do'a, serta kesabaran. Segala hal yang instan itu tidak baik. Bukan hanya kau yang menanti, aku, orang tuaku dan orang tuamu juga pasti menantikan kehadirannya. Maukah kau menantikannya bersama sama? Kita akan bersabar bersama-sama sampai Tuhan memberikan kesempatan. Tuhan pasti akan berhati-hati dalam menitipkan malaikatnya. Jika nanti Tuhan merasa kita sudah siap untuk menjaganya, Tuhan akan menitipkannya segera pada kita. Jangan menangis begini. Aku khawatir jika kau menangis seperti ini."

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol, "apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Sayang, aku tidak suka kau menanyakan hal seperti itu. Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak akan menikahimu." Ujar Chanyeol membuat mimik mukanya menjadi sendu.

"maafkan aku. Aku belum bisa membuatnya datang. Aku takut kau kecewa."

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun, "bukankah kita membuatnya bersama sama? Bukankah kita berusaha bersama sama? Lalu mengapa kau meminta maaf? Hmm bersabarlah, kita tunggu saja, saat itu pasti akan datang. _Ne_?" kata Chanyeol.

"aku mencintaimu." Jawab Baekhyun singkat kemudian memeluk erat tubuh suaminya.

Chanyeol memang suami yang baik dan penyayang. Beruntungnya Baekhyun menjadi pemilik hati pria sempurna ini. Betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun di saat semua gadis di luar sana mengidam-idamkan Chanyeol menjadi suaminya, sedang Chanyeol mengejar-ngejar Baekhyun untuk membuka hatinya. Sekarang hati Baekhyun benar-benar hanya milik Chanyeol. Bukankah kalian iri pada mereka?

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang membereskan dan mempersiapkan segala hal yang diperlukan untuk kepindahannya. Seminggu sudah berlalu, bukan? Berarti mereka akan pindah ke apartemen mereka hari ini.

Sungmin, ah lebih tepatnya Nyonya Park, ibu Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"ah _eomma_, masuklah." Kata Chanyeol saat melihat bayangan ibunya di pintu kamar.

Sungmin menghampiri Baekhyun, mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun, "kenapa kalian tidak tinggal saja disini? _Eomma _akan kesepian." Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"dengan tinggal di apartemen, kami akan lebih mandiri, _eomma_. Lagipula, kami akan usahakan untuk sering berkunjung kemari." Kata Chanyeol.

Keluarga Park memang tidak memiliki anak perempuan. Satu-satunya wanita di rumah itu adalah Sungmin, ibu Chanyeol. Chanyeol memiliki seorang kakak, yang juga laki-laki. Saat ini sedang mengurus perusahaan milik keluarganya di China.

"_eomma _akan marah jika kalian tidak sering datang kesini. Ah, rumah ini akan semakin sepi. _Appa_mu itu terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaannya. Baekhyun-_ah_, kau harus punya anak yang banyak agar kau tidak kesepian seperti _eomma_ nantinya."

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun. Ah, sepertinya komentar Nyonya Park barusan bukanlah komentar yang baik di saat seperti ini.

"ah, _eomma_, apa Jung _ahjumma_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan? Bagaimana jika kita turun dan sarapan? Ku rasa appa juga sudah menunggu kita di meja makan. Kita lanjutkan nanti saja mengepak barangnya." Kata Chanyeol segera tanggap agar perbincangan ini tidak menjadi lebih panjang.

.

Keluarga Park berkumpul di meja makan, Tuan Kyuhyun sudah duduk di kursinya sambil membaca koran pagi.

"selamat pagi, _appa_." Sapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyapa Kyuhhyun.

"selamat pagi," Kyuhyun melipat korannya, "bagaimana cuti kalian? menyenangkan?" tanyanya.

"seperti kau tidak pernah menikah saja, _yeobo_." Sambar Sungmin yang di sambut tawa oleh Kyuhyun.

"hari ini kalian akan pindah?"

"_ne_, _appa_. Karena hari ini hari sabtu, ku rasa lebih baik untuk pindah hari ini. jadi kami bisa segera membersihkan dan merapikan rumah, besok kami bisa beristirahat untuk menyiapkan aktivitas kembali di hari senin." Jelas Chanyeol.

"kau sudah dewasa, kau sudah mempertimbangkannya dengan baik." Kyuhyun menatap bangga anak bungsunya yang kini sudah menjadi kepala keluarga itu.

"Baekhyun akan tetap bekerja?"

"sedang ku pikirkan, _appa_." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"baiklah. Pikirkanlah matang-matang."

"jam berapa kalian akan berangkat ke apartemen?"

"sekitar jam 10 siang, _appa_. Masih ada beberapa barang yang harus ku ambil di rumah orang tuaku jadi kami harus ke sana dulu sebelum kemudian ke apartemen." Jelas Baekhyun.

"baiklah. Hati-hati. _Eomma_ dan _appa _akan berkunjung kesana jika kalian sudah selesai pindahan."

Keluarga ini kemudian sarapan dalam keheningan. Hanya denting piring dan sendok yang terdengar.

.

"Baekhyun-_aaaaahhhh_!" seru Heechul berlari ke halaman rumah menyambut anak sulungnya. "_eomma_ merindukanmu, nak. Rasanya seperti sudah setahun"

Baekhyun memeluk _eomma_ nya, "_eomma_ selalu saja berlebihan." Jawab Baekhyun membuat Heechul mencubit pipi anaknya ini.

"kenapa kalian tidak tinggal disini saja?" pertanyaan yang sama dilontarkan Heechul sama dengan pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah memperkirakan pertanyaan ini akan di lontarkan oleh ibu mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sengaja memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen untuk bersikap adil pada kedua keluarga. Selain itu, Chanyeol menghindari perkataan ibunya yang mungkin saja dapat menyinggung perasaan istrinya jika mereka tinggal di atap yang sama. Mengingat mereka baru saja menikah, Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun belum tahu benar bagaimana keluarga mereka berinteraksi selama 24 jam di dalam rumah. Baekhyun dan Sungmin, Ibu Chanyeol, memang sangat dekat sejak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpacaran, tapi mereka belum pernah tinggal seatap sebelumnya.

Baekhyun pun setuju untuk tinggal berdua saja di apartemen, untuk tetap menjaga perasaan suaminya. Karena Baekhyun sangat mengerti bahwa suaminya ini adalah orang yang sangat sibuk, jadi akan sering pulang larut malam. Baekhyun takut nanti orang tuanya akah berkomentar tentang hal ini. Mereka benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka dengan matang, bukan?

"jika aku tinggal disini, mungkin _eomma_ akan tidur denganku dan Chanyeol nantinya. Jadi lebih baik untuk kami tinggal berdua saja." Canda Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang sangat manja, ibunya juga sangat memanjakannya dan bahkan di usianya yang sudah hampir seperempat abad ini, Baekhyun masih saja sering tidur bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"_appaaaaa!_" Baekhyun baelari ke pelukan ayahnya. Baekhyun benar-benar manja. "aku merindukan _appa_." Katanya dengan mata puppy nya.

"_appa_ juga merindukan anak _appa_ ini. rasanya kemarin _appa_ mengganti popokmu, sekarang kau sudah jadi istri orang." Hangeng memeluk erat dan mencium putrinya.

Heechul membantu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengepak barang. Sekarang, kamar itu lengang. Heechul berkaca-kaca menatap Baekhyun. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar, memberikan kesempatan Baekhyun dan Heechul berbicara.

"_eomma..._" Baekhyun menghampiri ibunya.

"_eomma_ tau hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana kau akan pergi melangkahkan kaki dari rumah bersama suamimu. Tapi, _eomma_ benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaan _eomma_, Baekkie. Apa _eomma_ sudah menjadi _eomma_ yang baik untukmu? Rasanya kau tumbuh dewasa dengan cepat. Jika bisa mengulang waktu, _eomma_ ingin menjadi _eomma_ yang baik untukmu."

"_eomma_ sudah menjadi ibu paling baik di dunia untukku. _Eomma_ selalu mengajarkanku segala hal yang baik. Hingga _eomma_ bisa mengantarkanku menjadi seorang istri. Aku ingin menjadi istri dan _eomma_ yang baik seperti _eomma_." Baekhyun memeluk _eomma_nya. Hmm ia tau _eomma_ nya begitu sedih melepaskannya keluar dari rumah. Selama 24 tahun hidupnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah tinggal jauh dari _eomma_nya.

"baik-baiklah pada Chanyeol dan keluarganya. Jadilah istri yang baik dan penurut. Seperti kau menjadi anak _eomma_ dan _appa _yang penurut. _Ne_?" heechul membelai lembut kepala anaknya.

"_ne,_ _eomma_. Sering-seringlah datang ke apartemen kami. Kami juga akan sering-sering berkunjung kemari agar _eomma_ tidak kesepian."

Setelah mengepak semua barang milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera menuju ke apartemen mereka. Apartemen mereka berada tidak jauh dari rumah orang tua Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, juga tidak jauh dari kantor Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

Keduanya sampai di apartemen. Chanyeol membuka apartemennya, tidak begitu luas, juga tidak begitu sempit. Chanyeol sengaja memilih ukuran ini agar mereka tidak lelah membersihkannya, tapi tetap nyaman dan tidak sempit. Lagipula, mereka hanya tinggal berdua saja.

Mereka mulai membersihkan debu-debu, dan menata perabotab serta memasukkan pakaian ke dalam almari. Sebelumnya, Chanyeol sudah mengisi apartemen itu dengan perabotan-perabotan penting. Apartemen ini merupakan hadiah pernikahan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun.

"minggu depan Kris _Hyung_ akan datang." Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"bersama Tao-_jie_? Apa mereka akan membawa Kevin?"

"sepertinya iya. Kata Kris _hyung_, ia sedang melakukan kerjasama dengan pengusaha di China. Tapi entah bagaimana mereka melakukannya di Korea aku juga tidak mengerti. Yang pasti, Kris _hyung_ mungkin akan menetap disini selama beberapa bulan." Jelas Chanyeol.

Kris atau Park Yi Fan adalah anak sulung dari keluarga Park. Ia sudah menikah dengan Huang Zitao, anak pengusaha sukses dari China. Mereka bertemu melalui perjodohan. Meski begitu, mereka saling mencintai karena keduanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta pada Kris yang tak kalah raksasa dengan Chanyeol? Dan siapa pula yang tidak jatuh cinta pada Tao yang manis?

Kevin Park atau Park Liu Win adalah buah cinta mereka. Buah hati mereka ini lahir di Kanada saat Kris sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis disana. Kris selalu mengajak istrinya kemanapun ia pergi. Karena anaknya lahir di Kanada, Kris memberi 'Kevin' sebagai nama Kanadanya, dan Tao yang memberinya nama Liu Win. Mereka tinggal di China karena Kris mengurus perusahaan keluarga Park yang ada di China, sedang Chanyeol mengurus perusahaan di Korea.

"ini akan jadi pertemuan pertamamu dengan kakak ipar dan Kevin, 'kan?" saat pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, yang pulang ke Korea hanya Kris. Karena saat itu Kevin sedang sakit.

"iya. Apa Tao-_jie_ bisa berbahasa Korea? Aku tidak bisa berbahasa China." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tao-_jie_ sangat lancar dalam berbahasa Korea. Kau tenang saja."

"berapa usia Kevin sekarang."

"hmmm terakhir aku bertemu dengannya saat ia berusia 4 bulan. Seingatku sekarang usianya sudah menginjak setahun?" jelas Chanyeol.

"aku harap kita bisa segera memberi adik sepupu pada Kevin."

Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkan seorang bayi. "akan ada waktunya, sayang. Kau tidak mandi? Ini sudah menjelang malam. Segeralah mandi kemudian kita makan di luar."

"baiklah."

.

Chanyeol berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya untuk menyambut kedatangan kakak nya.

"_BROTHER!_ Aku merindukanmu!" kata Chanyeol memeluk erat kakak sulungnya.

"aku juga merindukanmu, _brother_." Kris menatap adik iparnya, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membungkuk memberi salam pada kakak iparnya, "aku baik, _Oppa_."

"ah, Baekhyun, ini Tao, istriku dan Kevin, putraku." Kris memperkenalkan keluarga kecilnya.

"Hai, _jiejie_. Aku Baekhyun, istri Chanyeol." Baekhyun melemparkan senyumnya dan mendekati Tao. "apa aku boleh menggendongnya?" Baekhyun melirik Kevin.

"tentu. Jika kau lelah, katakan saja. Kevin sangat berat." Tao menyerahkan Kevin ke dalam gendongan Baekhyun. Dan memang bayi itu begitu besar dan berat. Kevin tidak rewel dalam gendongan Baekhyun, meski Baekhyun orang asing baginya.

"masuklah. Jangan bicara di pintu begini." Sungmin mengajak seluruh anggota keluarga masuk.

"_Hyung_, mengapa kau melakukan bisnis dengan pebisnis China di Korea?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"adik dari rekan bisnisku itu akan menikah bulan depan disini. Sebenarnya, dia orang Korea. tapi ia menikah dengan wanita asal China dan menetap disana. Yah, kurang lebih sepertiku." Jelas Kris.

Perbincangan keluarga itu semakin hangat, ditambah adanya Baekhyun, Tao dan Kevin. Sungmin merasa rumahnya begitu terisi kasih sayang.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berada di ranjang di kamar apartemen mereka, bersiap untuk menuju alam mimpi.

"yeol..." panggil Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol membuka kembali matanya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selalu melakukan _pillow talk_ setiap malam. Bukankah ini yang diimpikan setiap pasangan? Perbincangan ringan namun intim sebelum tidur. Hal ini akan membuat keduanya semakin dekat.

"jika aku hamil nanti, aku akan _resign_ dari kantor."

"oh kau sudah memutuskannya?"

"hmm... aku melihat _eomma _mu dan _eomma_ ku. Sepertinya mereka bahagia bisa membesarkan dan melihat pertumbuhan anak mereka di pelukan mereka sendiri."

"terserah kau saja, apapun pilihanmu, aku akan mendukungmu. Tapi jangan pernah menyesal dengan keputusanmu, apapun itu."

"aku sudah memikirkannya dengan matang. Aku juga melihat bagaimana Tao-_jie_ merawat Kevin dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia selalu ada di samping suaminya meski suaminya keluar kota. Aku ingin seperti mereka."

"aku akan selalu mendukungmu, sayang." Chanyeol membelai surai istrinya. "mari tidur. Besok kita harus bekerja."

.

Seminggu lagi pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan digelar. Baekhyun membantu persiapan Kyungsoo, termasuk mempersiapkan mental Kyungsoo. Beberapa hari yang lalu Kyungsoo menemui Baekhyun dan Luhan, dan mulai bimbang akan keputusannya menerima lamaran Jongin karena usianya dan Jongin yang masih sangat muda. Baekhyun dan Luhan maklum saja dengan kondisi Kyungsoo ini. setiap orang yang akan menikah pasti akan mengalaminya saat hari H sudah dekat.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hari ini mengunjungi rumah keluarga Park, orang tua Chanyeol. Chanyeol duduk di ruang keluarga, menonton TV dengan ayah dan kakak nya, sedang Baekhyun, Tao dan Sungmin sedang menemani Kevin melihat kolam ikan di halaman belakang sambil berbincang-bincang.

Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari keinginannya memiliki bayi. Jadi setiap hari ia akan mengajak Baekhyun bertemu dengan kerabatnya, entah itu Luhan, Kyungsoo, orang tuanya ataupun orang tua Baekhyun. Tidak lupa untuk meninggalkan pesan agar kerabatnya tidak membahas apapun mengenai kehamilan.

Karena jika Baekhyun sendirian, ia akan semakin memikirkannya. Chanyeol ingat sekali bagaimana 2 minggu yang lalu Baekhyun menangis lagi saat keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa tespek yang hanya menunjukkan satu garis. Chanyeol juga sama dengannya, menanti kehadiran buah hati mereka. Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya.

Tak hanya pagi hari. Malam haripun terkadang Baekhyun terbangun dan menangis. Chanyeol tidak keberatan untuk mengurusnya. Hanya saja hal itu akan mengganggu Baekhyun sendiri. Daya tahan tubuhnya akan turun jika energinya hanya ia gunakan untuk menangis, apalagi jika ia tidak tidur di malam hari. Apa pasangan baru akan sesensitif ini mengenai kehamilan?

"_Hyung_, ini undangan pernikahan adik rekanmu?"

"ya."

Chanyeol meraih undangan tersebut. Chanyeol measa ia mengenal _design _nya.

"_Hyung_, ku rasa Korea benar-benar sempit."

"kau mengenal mereka?"

"mempelai wanitanya adalah sahabat Baekhyun sejak SMP."

"ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Kita bisa datang bersama-sama."

.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Kyungsoo. Tapi keadaan Baekhyun pagi ini tidak sebaik biasanya. Chanyeol bangun lebih dulu dan melihat wajah Baekhyun pucat.

"_yeobo_..."

Bukannya menjawab panggilan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah terlonjak dari kasur dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"_hoooeeeekkk..._"

Chanyeol terkejut dan segera mendatangi istrinya. Chanyeol membantu memijit tengkuk Baekhyun.

"kau tidak apa?"

"sepertinya maag ku kambuh. Karena aku telat makan akhir-akhir ini."

Baekhyun memang sangat sibuk hingga terkadang lupa makan. Bahkan kemarin dia menunggu Chanyeol selesai rapat untuk makan bersama tanpa mengganjal perutnya dengan makanan apapun.

"sebaiknya istirahat saja di rumah. Biar aku yang datang ke pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Kai."

"TIDAK!" sanggahnya segera. "aku harus tetap datang. Ini akan menjadi pernikahan pertama dan terakhir antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol."

"aku mengerti tapi-"

"aku akan membaik setelah minum obat." Ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju ke kotak P3K.

"jangan. Baiknya nanti kita ke dokter saja setelah dari pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Jangan minum obat dulu. Belum tentu kau maag." Chanyeol mencegah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedang bersiap dan mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Ia menggunakan make up sedikit tebal untuk menutupi wajahnya yang pucat.

"kau sudah cantik, _kok_." Kata Chanyeol mengecup kening istrinya.

"baiklah baiklah aku sudah siap. Ayo berangkat." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya ini.

.

Baekhyun merasa kepalanya berputar, ia merasa langit akan runtuh menimpa kepalanya. Chanyeol khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun dan meminta Baekhyun untuk duduk tenang di kursi tamu.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun saat naik ke pelaminan untuk bersalaman dan memberi selamat pada kedua mempelai. Baekhyun merasa kakinya lemas, perutnya terasa seperti di aduk-aduk. Padahal seluruh makanan yang tersedia ia yakini adalah makanan enak dengan kualitas tinggi dan kebersihan yang terjamin.

"_eonni_... terimakasih sudah menyempatkan datang. Aku tidak menyangka hari ini akan benar-benar datang." Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya, ia tidak dapat mendengar dengan baik apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Ia merasa matanya akan segera terpejam.

Chanyeol kembali memeluk pinggang Baekhyun untuk berjalan menuruni pelaminan. Baru saja dua langkah, Baekhyun jatuh pingsan. Bersyukur tubuhnya segera di tangkap oleh Chanyeol. Perhatian para tamu juga kedua mempelai berpindah ke Baekhyun. Luhan segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"ia kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku akan membawanya ke dokter sekarang. Maaf kami tidak bisa mengikuti acara hingga akhir." Chanyeol segera mengambil seribu langkah menuju mobilnnya di luar gedung pernikahan diikuti oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Kyungsoo khawatir akan keadaan Baekhyun tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan acara begitu saja, kan?

Luhan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Chanyeol.

"aku akan ikut. Dudukkan saja Baekhyun di bangku penumpang. Aku akan menjaganya. Sehun-_ah_, tak apa kan aku tinggal?" ujar Luhan sambil masuk ke dalam mobil untuk menangkap tubuh Baekhyun.

"tak apa. Jagalah Baekkie noona." Sehun memalingkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol, "Hati-hatilah menyetir, _Hyung_. Jangan gegabah, jangan ngebut. Baekkie _noona_ akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

.

Dokter duduk di hadapan Chanyeol setelah memeriksa Baekhyun yang masih tidak sadarhakan diri.

"nyonya tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Nyonya hanya kelelahan. Kondisi tubuhnya sedang sangat lemah. Dan, Nyonya sedang mengandung, usia kandungannya sudah empat minggu. Selamat, Tuan. Jaga nyonya dan bayinya, semoga sehat sampai hari kelahiran." Dokter mengangkat tangannya hendak menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera menyambar tangan dokter dengan wajah sumringah. "terimakasih, dok. Kami sudah sangat menantikan kehadirannya"

Sebenarnya, pagi tadi Chanyeol sudah curiga bahwa Baekhyun muntah-muntah bukan karena sakit, melainkan karena _morning sick_. Tapi Chanyeol takut mengungkapkannya akan membuat harapan palsu bagi istrinya. Karena mereka belum memeriksakannya.

Baekhyun sadar dari pingsannya, yang segera di sambut pelukan hangat dari suaminya.

"kau akan segera menjadi _eomma_." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut dan menitikkan air matanya. "sungguh?"

"penantian dan kesabaranmu mu tidak akan pernah sia-sia, sayang" Chanyeol mengecup dahi istrinya.

.

END

.

.

**sebelumnya, TERIMAKASIH BANYAK SEMUANYAAAAA...**

**NEOMU NEOMU KAMSAHABNIDAAAAAA *DEEP BOW***

**terimakasih sudah membaca dan review**

**aku juga mau minta maaf atas banyak nya kesalahan di Chapter sebelumnya karena buatnya sambil ngantuk-ngantuk. aaaaahhh aku benar-benar menyesal... dan dengan sangat terpaksa, setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku harus mengganti usia mereka karena rasanya Sehun dan Kai terlalu muda :( maafkan aku *deep bow***

**aku gak yakin FF ini bakal jadi se-sukses "My Family" milik Oh Lana. tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk melakukannya sebaik mungkin. semoga bisa diterima.**

**kemudian, aku akan memberitahukan bahwa berhubung akunya yang sedang ada di semester akhir perkuliahan, gak cuma sibuk nulis FF tapi juga nulis skripsi (huaaaaaaaaaa), maka FF ini akan selalu aku update di malam minggu sekitar jam 7 malam waktu Indonesia Bagian Barat. tapi, tetap hanya JIKA ADA YANG REVIEW DAN MEMINTA FF INI DI LANJUTKAN. kalau nggak, aku bakal berhenti sampai disini saja :( jadi aku sangat membutuhkan review dan penilaian dari _readersdeul_ semuanya :))) give and take gitu deh ya ~**

**dan untuk yang minta couple lainnya, aku akan ceritakan seiring berjalannya waktu, ya :) nanti kita intip juga kehidupan couple yang lain, okay? jadi sabar aja :)))**

**ah, SPECIAL THANKS buat Oh Lana sunbae-nim :")**

**terimakasi sudah menyempatkan untuk mampir, membaca dan mereview FF buatan kuuuu huaaaa *terharu* *deep bow***

**maafkan untuk menggunakan idenya sebagai inspirasi tanpa seizin sunbae terlebih dahulu. aku pikir kamu bakal marah, eh ternyata responnya baik :") ah terimakasih banyak *bow 90 degrees***

**dan TERIMAKASIH BANYAK untuk semua yang sudah baca tanpa meninggalkan jejak, dan terimakasih banyak banyak banget buat yang udah review. aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi :)))))) mohon dukungannya *deep bow***

***thank you***

**sneezkyu | Mela querer chanBaekYeol (semoga FF ini bisa sebaik FF "My Family" yah) | azzprynk | baekhyunina (sepertinya aku akan buat FF ini jadi FF fluffy) | Guest | VAAirin (aku usahakan menulis dengan baik) | heechanbaekchul | guest | Guest | ruixi1 | sis138 | Byul Hun.K | 1004baekie | zoldyk | komozaku | Oh Lana (terimakasih, author-nim, sunbae-nim *deep bow*) | kimna (eonnie ku makasih banyak *kiss*) | Rly. | Lovesoo | devrina | dira | XOXO KimCloud | ChanBaekLuv**

**nah, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. kalau mau berjumpa lagi, review juseyooooo...**

**neomu kamsahabnidaaaaaa ^_^**

**-Lu Lu-**


	3. Chapter Special (Happy Birthday, Love)

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol (m/27)**

**Byun Baekhyun (f/25)**

**Byun Hangeng (m/53 – Baekhyun's Father)**

**Kim Heechul (f/48 – Baekhyun's Mother)**

**Park Kyuhyun (m/60 – Chanyeol's Father)**

**Lee Sungmin (f/55 – Chanyeol's Mother)**

**Park Yi Fan/Kris (m/30 - Chanyeol's Hyung)**

**Huang Zi Tao (f/26 - Yi Fan's Wife)**

**Oh Sehun (m/23)**

**Xiao Lu Han (f/25)**

**Kim Jongin/Kim Kai (m/23)**

**Do Kyungsoo (f/24)**

**Kevin (m/10 Months - Yi Fan's Son)**

**Other EXO's member**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek**

**Hanchul**

**Kyumin**

**Hunhan**

**Kaisoo**

**TaoRis**

**Other pairing coming soon**

**Warning: typos; Genderswitch; EXO; marriage life; NC; Mature Content; DLDR; no bash.**

***** Happy Reading *****

* * *

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pulang dengan hati yang bahagia, dengan gurat senyum yang tidak henti-hentinya terlukis di wajahnya. Ah, suami mana yang tidak bahagia mendengar berita bahagia bahwa istrinya sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka. Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya bersenandung di dalam mobil mengundang senyum Lu Han yang tadinya merasa seperti tidak terlihat.

"ku antar, Lu?"

"ah kita ke apartemenmu saja. Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan kesana sekarang. Ia akan menjemputku di apartemen kalian." kata Lu Han. Lu Han begitu bahagia melihat sahabatnya ini begitu bahagia. Bagi Lu Han, kebahagiaan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah kebahagiaannya juga. Jadi, hari ini ia mendapat 2 kebahagiaan tak ternilai, pernikahan Kyungsoo dan kehamilan Baekhyun.

.

"aku pulang, ya, Baekki. Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan terlalu lelah. Aku akan usahakan untuk sering berkunjung kemari." Lu Han memeluk dan mencium pipi Baekhyun. "dan _aegya_, jangan susahkan _eomma _dan _appa_ mu, _ne_? Sehat-sehatlah dan tumbuh dengan baik. _Onty _menyayangimu." Lu Han membelai perut rata Baekhyun.

Sehun merangkul pundak Lu Han, "kami pulang dulu, _Hyung_. Selamat karena akan menjadi ayah. Kau sudah bekerja keras. Hahahahaha... tak perlu kalian antar. Kami sudah sangat ingat dimana letak parkiran, _kok_." Ujar Sehun bercanda kemudian pamit pada pasangan yang akan menyambut anggota keluarga baru tersebut.

Chanyeol menutup pintu apartemennya, "kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Chanyeol lembut sambil mendekap pinggang Baekhyun.

"apa saja. Aku lapar sekarang."

"bagaimana dengan sup?" tanya Chanyeol.

"baik. Kau yang memasak?"

"hmm.. tentu, istriku yang cantik." Chanyeol mengadu hidungnya dengan hidung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk manis di meja makan, menanti dan memperhatikan suaminya yang memasak. Chanyeol terlihat semakin tampan saat ia menunjukkan _skill_nya dalam memasak. Bau masakan Chanyeol begitu nikmat. Chanyeol memang terbiasa memasak. Sebelumnya, ia sering melihat ibunya memasak, mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan ibunya.

"setelah ini, naik dan istirahatlah." Kata Chanyeol sambil meneta makanan di atas meja makan.

"kau tidak istirahat juga?"

"ada yang harus aku selesaikan, atau kau ingin aku menemanimu?" Chanyeol mencium kepala Baekhyun.

"ah, tidak. Aku bisa sendiri." Baekhyun kemudian mulai menyantap makan siangnya dalam hening.

"terimakasih untuk makan siangnya, suamiku. Ku rasa bayi kita juga menyukai masakan ayahnya."

"sungguh? Setelah ini _appa_ akan lebih sering memasak untuk _eomma_ dan _aegya_." Chanyeol mengelus perut Baekhyun yang masih rata. "nah, segeralah naik dan istirahat, _ne_? _Aegya_, temani _eomma_, _ne_? Jangan nakal." Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya mencium perut Baekhyun.

"aku tidak dicium?"

Tanpa menjawab, Chanyeol segera mencium Baekhyun penuh sayang. Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol ke kamarnya.

.

'_Ring Ding Dong... Ring Ding Dong..._'

Bel apartemen berbunyi, Chanyeol baru saja selesai membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci semua piring kotor. Ia segera berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"_eomma_?!"

"_omoo_ menantuku yang tampan. Apa kabarmu hari ini? mana Baekki? Apa ia baik? Aku segera memutuskan datang kemari setelah mendengar kabar anakku pingsan pagi tadi." Heechul segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan bicara tak terhentikan. Heechul sangat khawatir akan keadaan Baekhyun setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Baekhyun pingsan saat di acara pernikahan Kyungsoo tadi. Chanyeol hanya memberitau bahwa Baekhyun pingsan, tapi belum memberitau Heechul bahwa Baekhyun sedang mengandung. Rencananya ia akan mengajak Baekhyun ke rumah orang tuanya sore ini untuk memberi kabar baik sebagai kejutan. namun ibu mertuanya ini rupanya sangat khawatir dan tidak sabar untuk tau keadaan putri tunggalnya.

"_eomma_... _eomma_... duduk dulu. Tenanglah, _eomma_." Chanyeol meraih pundak Heechul. Suara Heechul benar-benar memenuhi ruangan, Chanyeol khawatir hal itu akan mengganggu tidur siang Baekhyun.

"_Omo_! Setelah menikah kau melarang _eomma_ bertemu anak _eomma_, _eoh_?" Heechul memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"_eomma_, bukan begitu. _Eomma _duduk dulu. Begini, Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan sedang istirahat di kamar sekarang. Jangan membangunkannya dulu, _eomma_. Ia baru tidur beberapa menit yang lalu." Chanyeol menenangkan mertuanya yang cerewet ini.

"ah begitu? Kalau begitu maafkan _eomma_," Heechul kemudian duduk di sofa di ruang tengah apartemen milik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol-_ah_. Ini _eomma_ bawakan makanan kesukaan Baekhyun buatan _eomma_." Ia merendahkan suaranya dan menyerahkan bawaannya pada Chanyeol. "namun, apa yang terjadi pada _uri _Baekhyun?"

"begini, _eomma_. Sebelumnya, aku akan berterimakasih terlebih dulu pada _eomma _yang sudah melahirkan Baekhyun, dan merestui hubungan kami hingga kami menikah."

"_omo_ Chanyeol. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun atau kau yang sakit?" Heechul memegang kening Chanyel dengan telapak tangannya. "kata-kata mu benar-benar bukan seperti dirimu. Kau membuat _eomma_ khawatir."

Chanyeol menurunkan tangan ibu mertuanya, "_eomma_, kami akan segera memiliki Park Junior." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar pada ibu mertuanya.

Mata Heechul membulat, "benarkah?" katanya menatap mata Chanyeol lekat.

"_ne_, _eomma_. _Eomma_ akan segera memiliki cucu."

"_omooo _terimakasih menantuku yang tampan... kau sudah bekerja keras." Heechul memeluk tubuh menantu kesayangannya. Sejak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pacaran, Heechul memang sudah sangat menyayangi Chanyeol, terlebih sekarang Chanyeol akan memberinya seorang cucu.

"_eomma_?" setelah tidur siang selama satu jam akhirnya Baekhyun bangun.

Heechul membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap anak semata wayangnya itu. Kemudian mendekati Baekhyun. "_aigoooo_ anak _eomma_... apa tidurmu enak?" katanya segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"_eomma_ aku bukan lagi anak bayi."

"tapi sebentar lagi kau akan punya bayi, anakku. _Aigooo_ _eomma _sangat menyayangi kalian..." Heechul mengecup wajah anak nya.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Heechul duduk berbincang di ruang keluarga. "_eomma_ datang dengan siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"_eomma_ datang dengan Shin _ahjussi_. _Appa _mu sedang sangat sibuk di kantor. Ah, si tua itu sudah _eomma_ suruh istirahat, masih saja ngotot bekerja. Ini resikonya ia tidak memiliki anak laki-laki. tidak bisakah ia menyerahkan perusahaannya pada menantunya? Apa ia tidak bosan bekerja? Apa sekertarisnya terlihat lebih cantik makanya ia lebih bersemangat ke kantor dibanding di rumah melihat istrinya yang sudah mulai keriput ini? ah menyebalkan sekali!" tutur Heechul panjang lebar. Ah, _eomma_ satu ini memang sangat cerewet, ya?

"_eomma_, _eomma_ masih tetap yang tercantik di mata _appa _meski usia _eomma_ tidak muda lagi. Kalau _eomma_ tidak cantik, mana mungkin _appa_ jatuh cinta dan berjuang mendapatkan hati _eomma _dulu. Hihihi..." ujar Baekhyun menggoda ibunya.

"ah kau selalu saja membuat _eomma_ penuh percaya diri. _Eomma_ akan segera menjadi nenek dan kau masih saja menggombali _eomma_ seperti _appa_ mu itu." Heechul mengelak malu-malu.

"_eomma_, apa _eomma _dan _appa_ sebahagia ini saat tau aku akan hadir di antara kalian?"

"tentu saja, sayang. _Eomma_ sangat bahagia. Bahkan _appa_ mu terus mengecup wajah _eomma_ saat dokter menyatakan _eomma_ sedang mengandung. Terlebih saat itu, kami menunggumu begitu lama. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ tak seberuntung kalian yang diberi kepercayaan lebih cepat."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia sangat beruntung dan bersyukur karena mendapatkan kehamilannya sangat cepat. Semestinya ia mengeluh sebelumnya.

"ini sudah hampir petang. _Appa _mu akan segera pulang dan _eomma_ harus menyambut bayi tua _eomma_ itu. Jaga bayi dan kesehatanmu, Baekhyun-_ah_. _Eomma_ menyayangi kalian." heechul memeluk Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang. "jaga keluargamu, Tuan Park. _Eomma_. Banyak-banyak lah bersabar, _ne_?" Heechul memeluk menantunya.

.

"aku akan memenuhi niatku, Yeolli." Baekhyun membuka topik pembicaraan _pillow talk_ nya malam ini dengan Chanyeol.

"kau benar-benar tidak akan menyesal?"

"hmm. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Ku rasa aku juga butuh banyak istirahat selama masa kehamilanku nantinya."

"baiklah. Aku akan mendukungmu. Kapan kau akan berhenti?"

"seminggu lagi, setelah ku selesaikan berkas terakhirku."

"baiklah. Mari tidur." Chanyeol memeluk istrinya.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun mengalami _morning sick _yang luar biasa parah. Seluruh isi perutnya yang belum diisi apapun pagi ini keluar begitu saja. Bahkan setiap kali ia mencoba mengisi perutnya, ia akan kembali memuntahkannya. Baekhyun merasa sangat tersiksa dan lemas karena tidak ada energi yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Chanyeol merasa khawatir akan keadaan istri cantiknya ini. "kau mau aku masakkan sesuatu? Ku rasa kemarin bayi kita bisa menerima masakanku dan kau baik-baik saja." Chanyeol memijat pelan tengkuk Baekhyun.

"boleh. Mari kita coba. Aku merasa seperti melayang sekarang. Aku lapar tapi tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke dalam perutku." Jawab Baekhyun lemas.

Mungkin karena ini kehamilan pertama untuk Baekhyun, segalanya terasa lebih melelahkan. Baekhyun merasakan seluruhnya untuk pertama kali. Sebelumnya Baekhyun bukanlah gadis yang lemah, meski ia manja, ia masih tetap bersemangat dan jarang sekali jatuh sakit. Tapi keadaannya kali ini benar-benar membuatnya lemas. Rasanya ia hanya ingin berbaring di kasur sepanjang hari.

"berbaringlah." Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun, membawanya ke ranjang. Ia membantu Baekhyun menaikkan kakinya dan memperbaiki posisi tidur Baekhyun agar Baekhyun merasa lebih nyaman. "aku di bawah. Jika kau perlu, teriak saja. Aku masih bisa mendengarmu dari sana. Ini handphone mu. Kalau kau tak sanggup berteriak, telepon saja. Aku buatkan sesuatu dulu untuk mengisi perutmu. _Arasseo?_ Dan bayi mungil _appa_, jaga _eomma_, _ne_? jangan buat _eomma_ tersiksa, nak. _Eomma _dan _appa_ menyayangimu." Chanyeol mengelus dan mengecup perut Baekhyun yang masih rata.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Chanyeol kembali dengan nampan berisi segelas susu dan semangkuk bubur.

"nah, minumlah." Chanyeol menyerahkan segelas susu pada Baekhyun.

"baunya tidak enak, Chanyeol..." rengek Baekhyun menolak susu yang Chanyeol berikan.

"_Chagiya_ ayolah. Pelan-pelan. Sedikit demi sedikit saja. Demi kebaikanmu dan bayi kita." Ujarnya lembut.

"ini susu untuk kehamilan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"sebenarnya bukan. Hehe ini susu yang biasa kau minum. Masih bersisa satu sachet. Aku berencana mengajakmu ke supermarket hari ini."

"apa akan berpengaruh?"

"aku membacanya di internet, dan bertanya sedikit pada Sehun. Katanya _sih_ tidak masalah, yang penting ibu dan bayi nya minum susu. Untuk sekali ini saja rasanya minum ini saja dulu, daripada tidak sama sekali. Nah, minum."

Baekhyun memaksakan dirinya meminum susu yang dibuat Chanyeol.

"_baby, _jangan buat _eomma_ memuntahkannya. Kau seharusnya suka strawberry seperti _eomma_ mu. Strawberry itu enak, _baby_." Chanyeol berbicara seakan-akan sedang bicara pada bayi dalam perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "tidak _appa_, aku dan _eomma_ menyukainya." Kata Baekhyun menirukan suara bayi.

"nah, _eomma_, sekarang buka mulutnya. _Appa_ akan suapkan _baby_ sarapan buatan _appa_. aaaaaa..."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, "aaaaaa..." kemudian melahapnya tanpa memuntahkan makanan buatan Chanyeol. "kurasa ia menyukai masakanmu." Kata Baekhyun.

"kalau begitu, aku akan memasak untuk kalian setiap hari." Chanyeol sepertinya begitu bersemangat.

"kau tidak ke kantor? Ini sudah lewat jam 7 pagi dan kau belum siap-siap." Kata Baekhyun.

"aku sudah memberitau sekertarisku bahwa aku akan terlambat hari ini. mungkin aku akan berangkat sekitar pukul 9 nanti. Aku akan menelepon _eomma_ untuk datang dan menemanimu disini."

"ah, _eomma_ ku saja. Aku ingin _eomma_ ku." Rengek Baekhyun.

"baiklah. Akan ku telepon _eomma_ dan menunggunya datang baru aku akan berangkat ke kantor."

.

'_Ring Ding Dong... Ring Ding Dong..."_

"Chanyeol-_ah_... sepertinya _eomma _sudah sampai!" teriak Baekhyun dari atas ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

"_neeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!" teriak Chanyeol dari kamar mandi kemudian bergegas menggunakan _bathrobe_ nya dan membukakan pintu untuk ibu mertuanya.

"_eomonim_... silahkan masuk..."

"_aigo_.. apa kau selalu menerima tamu dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

"aku baru selesai mandi, _eomma_. Baekhyun sedang berbaring karena lemas setelah muntah hebat tadi pagi. Jadi aku berlari dari kamar mandi hanya dengan ini untuk membuka pintu." Jelasnya malu-malu.

"_aigooo_ jangan seperti ini jika tamu mu orang lain. BERBAHAYA, Tuan." Ujar Heechul kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuntuti ibu mertuanya sampai di kamar. Ia mengambil pakaiannya dan segera menuju ke kamar lain di rumah itu untuk bersiap ke kantor.

"bagaimana putri _eomma_?" Heechul membelai rambut Baekhyun, menyisir rambut panjang tergerai itu dengan sela-sela jarinya.

"_eomma_... rasanya seperti naik _roller coaster_..." Baekhyun memeluk pinggang ibunya.

"bersabarlah. Nikmati saja." Ujar Heechul singkat.

"_eomma_, maafkan aku..." kata Baekhyun.

"_wae_?"

"aku sudah menjadi anak yang nakal. Padahal _eomma_ berjuang sejak aku belum terbentuk hingga aku lahir dan tumbuh dewasa." Baekhyun menitikkan air matanya.

"kau sudah jadi anak _eomma_ yang baik, Baekki. Sekarang, jadilah _eomma_ yang baik untuk bayimu. Jaga dia dan kesehatanmu, _ne_?"

"_ne, eomma_." Suara Baekhyun semakin parau. Sekarang ia merasakan bagaimana _eomma_ nya berjuang sejak ia mengandung Baekhyun, hingga sekarang Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana ia akan berjuang sebagai ibu.

"_eomma, yeobo_, aku berangkat dulu." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun, kemudian memeluk ibu mertuanya. "_eomma_, aku titip istriku sebentar saja."

"hati-hati, menantu."

.

Chanyeol pulang sebelum malam hari, agar ibu mertuanya juga bisa pulang sebelum malam hari, mengingat ibu mertuanya itu harus ada di rumah sebelum ayah mertuanya pulang.

Malam sudah semakin larut, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersiap untuk tidur lebih awal malam ini.

"kau ingin sesuatu?" Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang.

"aku ingin didekatmu saja." Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun, mengecup kepalanya, menyesap wangi rambut Baekhyun.

"kau ingin laki-laki atau perempuan?" Baekhyun kembali memecah keheningan.

"karena ia anak pertama, anak lelaki maupun perempuan bagiku sama saja. Yang penting, kau dan bayi kita sehat dan normal sampai ia lahir."

"kau tidak mempunyai keinginan khusus?"

"hmmm ku rasa tidak. Selain yang kusebutkan tadi. Dan jangan berpikir terlalu keras."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Hmm sepertinya ratu pemilik hati raja Park ini sudah terlelap...

.

Chanyeol bangun pagi-pagi sekali, memasak menu sarapan sederhana. Hari ini Baekhyun juga akan ke kantor. Mengingat ia belum resmi berhenti dari tempatnya bekerja. Ah, Baekhyun tidak bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahnya maupun milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun bekerja di salah satu bank besar di Korea. Ia tidak berminat menjadi penerus ayahnya, maupun "menumpang" pada perusahaan milik Chanyeol. Karena itu ia memilik bekerja di bank.

Baekhyun sudah cantik pagi ini, dengan rok selutut dan jas kerjanya. Ia duduk di meja makan menunggu Chanyeol selesai memasak.

"kau cantik." Komentar Chanyeol.

"hmm beruntung bajunya masih muat. Jadi untuk seminggu ini aku masih bisa menggunakannya. Kita lihat saja nanti, jika aku gendut, apa aku masih cantik di matamu."

"kau akan selalu cantik, istriku."

"masih pagi sudah gombal. Bumbu sarapanmu pagi ini, gombal, _eoh_?" jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak merespon jawaban Baekhyun. Ia segera menata meja makan dan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap. 10 menit kemudian, Chef Chanyeol sudah berubah menjadi pengusaha muda yang tampan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudian menikmati sarapan pagi dengan keheningan, seperti biasanya.

"sudah?"

"sudah. Ayo berangkat."

Chanyeol menyeruput kopi terakhirnya, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol, membantu Chanyeol merapikan dasinya, kemudian mengecup bibir suaminya.

Bukannya hanya mengecup, Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya lama dan menahan kepala Baekhyun agar wajah Baekhyun tetap menempel di wajahnya. Baekhyun mencubit kecil perut Chanyeol agar Chanyeol melepaskannya.

"kita akan ke kantor, Yeollie." Katanya segera menyerahkan tas kerja Chanyeol.

"baiklah, baiklah." Chanyeol menyambar kunci mobilnya.

.

"pagi yang panas, _brother_?" sapa Kris di kantor Chanyeol pagi ini.

"hmm, cerah, _brother_." Jawab Chanyeol sambil melihat ke arah luar, memastikan matahari bersinar hari ini. Kris cekikikan dengan respon Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"_wae_?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"kau memakai lipstick milik istrimu pagi ini?" Kris menahan tawanya dan menyodorkan sapu tangan untuk adiknya.

"oh ya Tuhan!" Chanyeol segera menyambar sapu tangan dari genggaman Kris. Kris menahan tawanya melihat tingkah adiknya ini. hal seperti ini bisa-bisanya ia sangat ceroboh.

"_gomapta_, _hyung_." Ujar Chanyeol berusaha mengatur ekspressinya. "mmm kenapa kau ada disini?"

"bukankah ini kantorku juga? Karena aku sedang di Korea, untuk sementara aku akan bekerja disini. Tidak mengganggu posisi atau pekerjaanmu, tapi aku mungkin akan melibatkanmu untuk rapat bersama rekanku. Bagaimana? Kau tidak keberatan, _kan_?"

"tentu, _Hyung_."

"ah, dan aku akan memulai rapat hari ini dengan rekanku. Apa jadwalmu kosong?"

"aku akan minta sekertarisku mengatur jadwalku."

"mungkin kita akan lembur."

"ah? Baiklah, _Hyung_."

.

"_hallo"_

"_yeobo_, ku rasa malam ini aku akan pulang lebih larut. Jangan menungguku pulang. Tidurlah lebih dulu."

"_kau lembur?"_

"hmm begitulah. Rekan kerja Kris _Hyung_ akan rapat disini. Aku berencana menemani mereka."

"_Baiklah. Jangan lupa makan. _Saranghae."

"_saranghae.._"

Sambungan telepon segera terputus. Chanyeol memasukkan handphone nya ke tas kerjanya dan mulai menyusun berkas untuk rapat malam ini.

.

Baekhyun menatap langit yang berwarna jingga dari balkon apartemennya, menyesap teh hangatnya, ia mengenang masa-masa dimana tidak ada orang yang ia tunggu untuk pulang. Sekarang Baekhyun tidak lagi sendiri, ada rasa cemas setiap kali orang yang ia nanti belum sampai di atap mereka bernaung.

Matahari semakin tenggelam, dan langit semakin gelap. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menutup semua jendela di apartemen itu. Ia membuka lemari pendingin, ia tersenyum melihat notes yang di tempel Chanyeol di sebuah kotak makan. 'jika aku pulang terlambat, jangan tunggu aku. Makanlah dulu bersama _baby_. Ia akan kelaparan jika menungguku. Aku mencintai kalian.' dan tidak lupa ia membubuhkan emoticon _kiss_ pada akhir kalimatnya. Hmm sepertinya Chanyeol menulisnya setiap hari, tapi baru kali ini Baekhyun membacanya karena Chanyeol pulang terlambat hari ini.

"jha, _baby_, kita makan duluan yah. _Appa_ sedang sibuk mencari rezeki untukmu." Baekhyun mengelus perutnya.

Setelah makan malam dan menonton drama favoritnya, Baekhyun segera menyikat giginya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Hmm Baekhyun merasa hari ini lebih sepi dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun naik ke atas ranjang _king size_ nya, mengelus perutnya. "kau akan jadi anak yang membanggakan _appa_ suatu hari nanti, _kan_? Jadilah anak yang baik dan jangan menyusahkan _appa_. _appa_ sangat menyayangimu, ia rela bekerja hingga larut malam untukmu. Tidakkah kau bangga padanya? _Eomma _sangat mencintai _appa_mu. Kau juga, _kan_?" sejak mengetahui dirinya mengandung, selain menyempatkan _pillow talk_ dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk berbincang dengan janin yang di kandungnya.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya, menaikkan selimutnya menutup tubuhnya sebatas leher. "selamat tidur, _baby_..."

.

Chanyeol tiba di rumah sekitar pukul 11 malam. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemen dengan mengendap-endap agar tidak membangunkan Baekhyun. Ia segera membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi di lantai bawah.

Kemudian Chanyeol mengendap-endap naik ke kamarnya, tempat Baekhyun sudah terlelap. Chanyeol mengambil celana pendeknya, kemudian kembali mengendap-endap ke dapur, menancapkan dua buah lilin di atas tart yang ia sempatkan beli sebelum sampai di rumah. Ya, dini hari ini Baekhyun akan menginjak usianya yang ke-25. 10 menit lagi jam 12 akan berdentang.

Chanyeol segera naik kembali ke kamarnya perlahan-lahan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun agar Baekhyun tidak terbangun. Kemudian ia duduk di tepian ranjangnya, menunggu jam tepat menunjukkan jam 12 malam.

Jam dinding di ruang keluarga berdentang, menunjukkan sudah pukul 12 malam. Chanyeol menyalakan lilin di atas tart yang dibawanya, meletakkannya di atas meja di samping ranjang.

"Baekhyun-_ah_... Byun Baekhyun... _ireona_..."

"eeeunggh..." Baekhyun hanya menggeliat dan melenguh tanpa membuka matanya. "yeobo... _ireonaseyo..._" Chanyeol mengecup mata Baekhyun agar wanita itu mau membuka matanya.

"aaahh _waeee_..." Baekhyun masih enggan membuka matanya.

"_Happy Birthday, my queen_..." bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera membuka matanya, "ah... _gomawo_... aku bahkan tidak ingat hari ini ulang tahunku." Baekhyun berkaca-kaca menatap Chanyeol. Sepertinya Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan hal lain, membuatnya tidak ingat akan ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"buatlah sebuah permohonan dan tiup lilinnya."

"kau bahkan sempat membeli kue?"

"...dan bunga." Chanyeol menyambung kalimat Baekhyun.

"aaaaahhh Chanyeol-_ah_... aku rasa Tuhan sangat menyayangiku dengan mengirimmu untukku." Baekhyun segera menutup matanya, membuat sebuah permohonan dalam hatinya dan meniup lilin yang menyala.

"aku mencintaimu. Ini ulang tahun terbaik sampai detik ini. aku yakin, akan ada hari-hari baik lainnya didepan." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat, menitikkan air matanya di pundak Chanyeol.

"aku juga mencintaimu. Aku tidak berjanji akan selalu membuatmu bahagia, tapi aku akan selalu berusaha membuatmu bahagia."

Kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan selalu mampu membuat Baekhyun mencintainya lebih dan lebih lagi setiap harinya. Chanyeol selalu seperti itu sejak dulu. Karena itu Baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan cintanya pudar pada Chanyeol.

"kuenya akan ku simpan, dimakan besok saja, ya? Malam ini kita lanjutkan tidurmu." Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk kembali tidur, dan ia menyimpan kuenya di lemari pendingin.

.

Ibunya, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan semua kerabat yang Baekhyun cintai mengucapkan selamat padanya melalui telepon hari ini. tidak ada yang berjanji untuk datang mengunjunginya. Hari ini Chanyeol menjemputnya di kantor untuk pulang bersama.

"ayo makan malam di luar."

"dimana?"

"hmm aku sudah menyiapkan tempatnya. Sampai di rumah, segeralah bersiap. Aku menyewanya untuk jam 7 malam."

"_Call!_" jawab Baekhyun bersemangat.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Baekhyun segera bersiap. Memilih baju yang cocok untuk digunakannya, dan segera mandi.

"gunakan gaun yang cantik!" suara Chanyeol terdengar dari ruang keluarga.

"aku bahkan lebih cantik dari gaunku!" jawab Baekhyun sedikit berteriak. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Hah, Baekhyun nya memang cantik.

Setelah mandi dan memoleskan _make-up_ tipis di wajahnya, Baekhyun berjalan menuruni tangga. Ah, Baekhyun memang sangat cantik. Tubuhnya masih langsing karena kandungannya yang belum terlihat. Ia menggunakan gaun _backless _berwarna hitam berkilap. Rambutnya di gelung ke atas dan disisakan sedikit menjuntai di samping pelipisnya. Baekhyun benar-benar cantik.

Chanyeol yang sudah menunggunya di lantai bawah terbelalak kagum dengan kecantikan istrinya. Berapa kalipun ia menatap Baekhyun, wajah Baekhyun tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Baekhyun masih tetap cantik dan mempesona baginya. Setiap kali ia menatap kecantikan Baekhyun, Baekhyun akan membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga tak kalah tampan dengan tuxedo hitam dan kemeja putih didalamnya.

Di dalam mobil, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Selain cantik, Baekhyun juga begitu wangi. Ah, Baekhyun benar-benar seduktif bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol terus tersenyum ikut tersenyum. Ia bahagia, ah, bahkan rasanya sekarang seperti kakinya tak lagi menapak di bumi. Chanyeol membuatnya merasakan terbang karena terlampau bahagia.

.

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam restoran. Mereka menuju ke meja yang sudah Chanyeol pesan. Mata Baekhyun melebar dan berkaca-kaca serta senyumnya Baekhyun mengembang ketika menangkap orang-orang yang duduk di meja yang sudah di pesan Chanyeol. Kedua orang tuaya, kedua orang Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Kris, Tao dan si kecil Kevin sudah duduk di meja tersebut menyambut Baekhyun.

"hmm... karena kita sudah menikah, ku rasa merayakannya bersama kerabat terdekat kita akan lebih menyenangkan. Karena ketika kita sudah menikah, bukan hanya kita yang menjalin hubungan, tapi juga mereka yang kita cintai." Jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol erat. "aku bahagia, aku sangat bahagia." Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun. Ia menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, "Byun Baekhyun, jangan menangis, nanti _make-up_ mu luntur." Ia menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Byun Baekhyun, terimakasih sudah lahir kedunia ini, tumbuh dengan baik dan menjadi wanita yang hebat. terimakasih sudah mau mendampingiku di sisa hidupku, mengisi begian kosong dari diriku. Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Terimakasih sudah mau mendampingi dan memahamiku dalam keadaan apapun." Chanyeol menarik napasnya, "Byun Baekhyun, tetaplah sehat, tetaplah jadi wanita yang hebat. Tanpamu, aku hanya potongan puzzle yang tidak lengkap. Byun Baekhyun, tetaplah berada di sisiku, agar kita tetap bisa merayakan ulang tahun-ulang tahun berikutnya bersama. Selamat ulang tahun. Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol menutup kalimatnya dengan mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Byun Baekhyun!"

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo Hallo**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BYUN BAEKHYUN!**

**Chapter ini jadi chapter special untuk ulang tahun Byun Baekhyun. karena itu FF ini di update hari ini, tepat tanggal 6 Mei 2015.**

**whoooaaaaa my ChanBaek's Feels... setelah liat Chanyeol upload photo nya bareng baek dan gak lupa buat bilang kalo dia sayang sama Baek buat aku senyam senyum sendiri whoooaaaaahh :D :D :D**

**pokoknya mah selamat ulang tahun buat Baekhyun, jan nyabe mulu, makin sayang ama ceye, dan makin sayang sama EXO-L. EXO-L mencintaimuuu :* kisseeeuuu**

**hmm untuk semua yang sudah review chapter 2 lalu, terimakasih banyak sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak. maafkan saya kalo FF ini jadi sangat membosankan. saya sudah berusaha keras membuat FF ini lebih kekeluargaan dan as sweet as honey /nyanyiin Tian Mi Mi/.**

**pokoknya mah makasi banyak buat semuanya dan maafkan untuk kesalahan-kesalahan yang saya perbuat.**

***thank you***

XOXO KimCloud || adiknya Kevin? hmm Kevinnya masih terlalu kecil buat punya dedek. punya dedek sepupu aja dulu yaaahh :D makasih sudah review :))

baekhyunina | Yulyul | neli amelia | yeollie || kita intip di chapter berikutnya yah Baekhyun ngidamnya gimana :D makasih sudah review :))

younlaycious88 || aaaahh terimakasih sudah membaca dengan sangat teliti :") seharusnya pernikahan Kyungsoo itu kurang sebulan, bukan seminggu. jadi Baek sebenernya ngeceknya 6 minggu sebelum pernikahan Kyungsoo. karena itu masih negatif. cuma karena authornya kadang suka kengebutan ngetiknya jadi gitu deh :") terimakasih sudah di tanyakan hohoho... terimakasih untuk semangatnya. semangat juga yah skripsweet nya :") aku sih hobby nulis. jadi buat FF ini mungkin juga jadi refreshing buat aku apalagi kalo baca review gitu rasanya bahagia banget :"))) makasih yaa.. ah makasi untuk sarannya. tapi aku takut merubah nama reviewers nya nanti malah lain orang yang punya username :( sejauh ini sih oke. tapi makasih saran dan reviewnya yah :))

Vita Williona Venus || Baekhyun gak lemah, saaaayy... malah Baekhyun sebenernya setrong banget kekekeke tapi untuk setiap wanita di awal kehamilannya, 90% akan jadi lebih lemah dan lebih manja karena ada ketidak stabilan hormon dalam tubuhnya jadi ada perubahan dalam tubuhnya, gitu. kalo aku jelasin ntar jadi panjang lebar kuliah disini deh :D hahaha jadi ya kira-kira begitu. terimakasih sudah review :))

VAAirin || hahahaha gue juga pengen banget punya suami kayak si Chanyeol :") kekekeke iya sih sebenernya banyak yang gue delete sebelum gue post karena gue takut readers malah bosen bacanya :( gue usahain lebih baik deh untuk berikutnya. makasih yaa udah review dan makasih masukannya :))

kimna || makasih buat eonnie nya akuuu kesayangannya akuu yang selalu setia nyemangatin dan tiap saat nagih chapter berikutnya wkwkwkwkw ketjup batsah deh dari sini :* smoccchhh kekekeke

Park Ana | zoldyk | baconslight | yeollie | bekceye | ChanbaekShipper | ParkByun | 1004baekie | Frostiedelight24 | Byul Hun.K | | exindira | ruixi1 || sudah semua disebut? hehe terimakasih sudah baca, kemudian review. ini sebenernya Chapter Spesial buat Ulang Tahun Baekhyun. chapter 3 bakal tetep aku update malam minggu jam 7 malam. oke? buat yang minta fast update, dari lubuk hati ku yang paling dalam, aku minta maaf. satu kali seminggu sudah yang tercepat buat aku karena aku butuh waktu untuk nulis dan aku harus mempertimbangkannya supaya ceritanya gak membosankan dan gak kemana mana. jadi satu minggu sekali cukup yaa? mumpung akunya masih jombsss karena menanti hati pria yang seperti Chanyeol, jadi aku masih bisa update malam minggu. di tunggu aja, oke? terimakasih untuk semangatnya yang membuatku semangat nulis FF dan nulis skripsi :D untuk anaknya sampe gede, hmm di dukung aja biar FF ini tetap eksis, yah :D hehehe

**sudah semua? terimakasih banyak. sekali lagi,**

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya**

***bbyeong***


	4. Chapter 3 (It Started!)

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol (m/27)**

**Byun Baekhyun (f/25)**

**Byun Hangeng (m/53 – Baekhyun's Father)**

**Kim Heechul (f/48 – Baekhyun's Mother)**

**Park Kyuhyun (m/60 – Chanyeol's Father)**

**Lee Sungmin (f/55 – Chanyeol's Mother)**

**Park Yi Fan/Kris (m/30 - Chanyeol's Hyung)**

**Huang Zi Tao (f/26 - Yi Fan's Wife)**

**Oh Sehun (m/23)**

**Xiao Lu Han (f/25)**

**Kim Jongin/Kim Kai (m/23)**

**Do Kyungsoo (f/24)**

**Kevin (m/10 Months - Yi Fan's Son)**

**Other EXO's member**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek**

**Hanchul**

**Kyumin**

**Hunhan**

**Kaisoo**

**TaoRis**

**Other pairing coming soon**

**Warning: typos; Genderswitch; EXO; marriage life; NC; Mature Content; DLDR; no bash.**

***** Happy Reading *****

* * *

Sebenarnya, bulan-bulan awal kehamilan Baekhyun ini bukanlah hal yang berat bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ngidam hal-hal yang aneh. Ia merasa segalanya masih dalam batas wajar. Baekhyun hanya menginginkan makanan-makanan yang disukainya sejak dulu, meminta _eomma_ nya memasakkan beberapa makanan kesukaannya. Hanya saja, Baekhyun menjadi lebih pemalas, _mood_ nya sangat cepat berubah. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol lupa, kehamilan Baekhyun ini baru dimulai. Bahkan, masa trimester pertama saja belum mereka lewati.

Pagi ini Chanyeol bangun lebih dulu dibandingkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya ibu rumah tangga sekarang. Sepenuhnya istri Park Chanyeol. Ia memutuskan berhenti dari tempatnya bekerja, seperti apa yang sudah direncanakannya sebelumnya.

Setelah bangun dan mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya, Chanyeol segera beranjak menyambar handuk nya dan mandi dengan cepat. Seperti biasa, ia akan memasak beberapa menu kesukaan Baekhyun pagi ini untuk sarapan, setelah itu ia berniat akan membangunkan Baekhyun.

Dengan penuh cinta, ia mengecup kening Baekhyun. Bukannya mendapat respon yang romantis, Baekhyun malah segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan segera menuju wastafel di kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya yang bahkan belum ia isi sama sekali. Chanyeol berusaha mendekati Baekhyun, berniat membantu memijit tengkuk Baekhyun. Namun...

"stop! Berhenti disana! Jika kau belum mandi, baiknya untuk tidak mendekatiku!" cegah Baekhyun ganas. "bau badanmu benar-benar membuatku mual." Lanjutnya.

He? Bukankah Chanyeol sudah mandi pagi tadi? "tapi, sayang, aku sudah mandi. Apa karena tadi aku memasak? Baiklah aku akan mandi lagi." Chanyeol tidak berpikir dua kali dan segera meraih handuknya, lagi dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"aku menunggumu di meja makan." Kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mandi dengan cepat dan menggunakan sabun yang banyak agar tak ada bau yang tersisa. Setelah mandi segera digunakannya pakaian kerja dan jas hitam yang kali ini tak disiapkan Baekhyun seperti biasanya. Tapi Chanyeol tak protes dan tidak ingin ambil pusing. Setelah siap dan menyemprotkan banyak parfum, Chanyeol hendak menghampiri Baekhyun di meja makan. Baru saja ia menuruni beberapa anak tangga, "kau tidak pergi mandi?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"aku bahkan sudah menggunakan parfum, sayang." Kata Chanyeol terkejut.

"tapi aku masih bisa mencium baumu, Yeolli! Bau mu sangat menggangguku." Kata Baekhyun sambil menutup hidungnya.

Aaaaahh Chanyeol mengerti sekarang. Sepertinya Baekhyun akan aneh mulai hari ini. "seperti apa aroma tubuhku, sayang?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"sudah ku katakan, aroma tubuhmu membuatku mual!" kata Baekhyun dan berdiri dari duduknya. "kau sarapanlah. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aromamu sangat mengganggu!" kata Baekhyun.

Ah, sepertinya hari-hari sulit Chanyeol akan dimulai...

.

"_eomma _bilang ia akan datang nanti bersama Jung _ahjumma_. Jung _ahjumma _akan bekerja dan menemanimu disini mulai hari ini." Chanyeol masih duduk di meja makan dan menyeruput kopi hangatnya.

"lalu, siapa yang akan membantu _eomma_ di rumah jika Jung _ahjumma_ bekerja disini?" jawab Baekhyun dari ruang keluarga yang berada tidak begitu jauh dari ruang makan. Ia masih menjaga jaraknya dengan Chanyeol.

"_eomma_ sudah mencari pendamping rumah tangga yang baru, ia juga akan menjadi _nanny_ untuk Kevin." Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya. Ia akan bersiap berangkat kerja.

"baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Baekhyun singkat. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, "STOP! _Chagiya,_ mengertilah bahwa aku benar-benar mual mencium aroma tubuhmu. Bisakah kau berangkat tanpa ku antar?" kata Baekhyun memasang wajahnya yang memelas.

"baiklah. Kau jangan lupa sarapan. Aku berangkat." Ujar Chanyeol meraih tas kerjanya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebenarnya Chanyeol cukup sedih pagi ini. tapi sepertinya ia harus bersiap sampai Baekhyun kembali ke keadaan semula.

.

'_Ring Ding Dong... Ring Ding Dong..._'

"ah sepertinya itu _eomma_!" baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ia sudah sarapan dan mandi pagi ini untuk menyambut tamunya.

"_eomaaaa..._ _omo_ ternyata pangeran kecil keluarga Park ini juga datang. _Onty _sangat merindukanmu." Baekhyun mencium dan mencubit pipi berisi milik Kevin. Sungmin tidak hanya berdua saja dengan Jung _ahjumma_, tapi juga mengajak serta Tao, Kevin dan Shin _ahjumma_, yang akan menjadi _nanny_ untuk Kevin.

"mari masuk. Aku sudah menunggu kalian." Baekhyun mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"bagaimana menantu dan calon cucu _eomma_? Sehat?" Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"Sehat, _eomma_. Chanyeol menjaga kami dengan baik. Ia bahkan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memasak untuk kami karena bayi kami sepertinya menyukai masakan _appa_nya."

"baguslah kalau begitu. _Eomma _pikir si bungsu itu tidak bisa bertanggung jawab. Saat ia masih kecil, ia selalu berlindung dibalik tubuh _eomma _setiap ia bertengkar dengan kakaknya. Atau mengadu pada kakaknya setiap kali ia bertengkar dengan temannya di sekolah. Ah, Chanyeol ku sudah dewasa." Ujar Sungmin bangga pada anak bungsunya.

"oh ya, Baekhyun. Jung _ahjumma _akan membantumu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah mulai hari ini. ia akan berada disini dari pagi hingga sore. Jika kau merasa kesepian saat Chanyeol lembur, kau bisa memintanya untuk menginap. Bukan begitu, _ahjumma?_" Sungmin menatap Jung _ahjumma_ yang segera menjawab dengan anggukan.

"terimakasih, _eomma_, Jung _ahjumma_. Aku merasa senang pekerjaanku akan lebih ringan." Senyum di bibir Baekhyun mengembang. Kemudian Baekhyun beralih pada Kevin, "lalu, bagaimana kabar pangeran kecil keluarga Park ini? kau menyukai Korea?"

"Kevin sepertinya sangat menyukai Korea. tidurnya tidak terganggu, dan ia tidak pernah terlihat tidak nyaman berada disini. Ia juga sangat menyukai keluarga _appa_nya." Tao menatap Baekhyun dan ibu mertuanya bergantian.

"saat _jiejie_ mengandung Kevin, _jiejie_ mengidam? Ngidam apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku ingin ke Korea."

"lalu, _oppa_ memenuhi keinginanmu?"

"tentu. Ia segera membawaku ke Korea. setelah beberapa bulan disini, kami baru berangkat ke Kanada untuk perjalanan bisnisnya hingga Kevin lahir."

"aaaaaahhh... lalu, dulu saat _eomma_ hamil Chanyeol bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun beralih pada ibu mertuanya.

"saat _eomma _hamil kedua, _eomma_ tidak rewel. _Eomma_ rewel hanya saat hamil pertama. _Eomma _merasa seperti tenaga _eomma_ habis di serap oleh Kris. _Eomma_ juga selalu minta berbagai hal lain pada _appa_. Kalau di ingat-ingat, _eomma_ merasa kasihan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Bayi kami yang menginginkannya. Beruntung ketika lahir dan dewasa Kris dan Chanyeol tidak menyusahkan."

"apa Chanyeol mengizinkanmu keluar rumah?"

"untuk trimester pertama ini, Chanyeol melarangku keluar rumah kecuali bersamanya, _Jie_. Ia terlalu khawatir."

"tak heran. Kris juga seperti itu dulu. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah bertanya pada Kris apa yang dilakukannya pada masa kehamilanku dulu. Wajar saja, ini anak pertamanya. Jika perutmu sudah mulai terlihat berisi, ia pasti mengizinkanmu keluar rumah. Pergilah melihat-lihat perlengkapan bayi. Cicil perlengkapannya mulai dini agar kau membelinya tidak dengan terburu-buru."

"baik, _Jie_. Terimakasih _Jie_, _eomma_, untuk semua nasihat yang bermanfaat untukku."

Baekhyun belajar banyak dari kedua ibu ini hari ini. keluarga Park memang sangat hangat, tak kalah hangat dengan keluarga Byun. Baekhyun merasa ia benar-benar beruntung bisa berada di tengah dua keluarga ini.

.

"_yeobo_, sudahi makan es krim itu. Kau bisa flu." Kata Chanyeol memperingati istrinya. Pasalnya, istrinya ini mulai rakus dan mulai sulit diberitau. Ia sudah menghabiskan satu kotak es krim sendirian malam ini.

"tapi bayi kita menyukainya, Yeollie. Aku tidak bisa berhenti."

"_aegya_, mari berhenti dan tidur. Besok lagi, _ne_?" kata Chanyeol masih dari beberapa meter dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tidak bisa mencium aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang katanya membuatnya mual.

"baiklah, sudah untuk malam ini, ya, _aegya_?" Baekhyun mengelus perutnya. "kita lanjutkan besok seperti kata _appa_." Ia menutup kotak es krimnya dan bangkit menyimpan es krim nya di lemari pendingin dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk tidur. Chanyeol membuntuti langkahnya.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya segera, "Yeolli, aku akan tidur berdua dengan _aegya_ malam ini. kau tidur di kamar bawah saja, _ne_? Sepertinya _aegya_ cemburu jika kita tidur bersama."

"tapi-"

"di kamar bawah sudah ada bantal dan selimut. Tadi aku meminta Jung _ahjumma_ untuk menyiapkannya. Selamat tidur, _appa_. lambaikan tanganmu pada _appa, baby. Appa bye bye..._" baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinya ditendang secara halus dari kamarnya sendiri.

Mengendap-endap Chanyeol menaiki anak tangga menuju ke kamar utama, berencana tidur di sebelah Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun terlelap. Chanyeol sampai di pintu kamarnya yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"aku tau kau mengendap-endap, Park Chanyeol. Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhmu dari sini." Suara Baekhyun dari dalam kamar segera menghentikan langkah Chanyeol. "bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk tidur di kamar bawah dengan cara yang lembut? Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaan bayi kita?" lanjutnya.

Tanpa menjawab kemudian Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju lantai satu apartemennya untuk tidur di kamar tidur di lantai tersebut. Ah, malam-malam Chanyeol akan semakin dingin tanpa dekapan Baekhyun...

.

"Yeolli, aku ingin makan pisang." Suara Baekhyun pagi ini begitu segar. Sepertinya bayinya benar-benar menjaganya malam tadi. Chanyeol sedang memasak sarapan untuknya dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa makan makanan lain selain masakan Chanyeol, ibunya atau ibu mertuanya.

"bagaimana dengan _pisang_ ku?" jawab Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"otakmu masih saja mesum bahkan setelah membuatku hamil!"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban istrinya. "tapi kau menyukainya, '_kan_?" jawab Chanyeol masih menggoda Baekhyun. "kau tidak merindukannya? Sudah hampir 3 bulan aku menahannya."

"aku tidak akan _melakukannya_ hingga aku melahirkan! Keputusanku tidak akan berubah!" jawab Baekhyun disertai dengan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"aku mengerti. Aku akan bersabar. Aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti istri dan anakku." Jawabnya, "lalu, pisang apa yang kau inginkan? Mengapa tak minta Jung _ahjumma_ saja yang belikan? Ia bisa mampir di pasar saat perjalanan kemari."

"apa saja. aku ingin kau yang belikan."

"baiklah. Ku bawakan nanti sepulang kerja, _ne_? Sabar tunggu _appa_ pulang, _ne, aegya_?" Chanyeol sudah selesai memasak, dan menata makanan di atas meja makan.

"_ne, appa_." jawab Baekhyun menirukan suara anak-anak.

Chanyeol menuju kamarnya, mengenakan pakaian kantor serta jas abu-abunya. Rambutnya di sisir rapi ke atas memperlihatkan keningnya. Kemudian ia turun untuk bersiap sarapan.

"mengapa kau tampan sekali hari ini?" celetuk Baekhyun menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

"rasanya setiap hari aku seperti ini. tapi, bukankah suami mu ini memang tampan?" Chanyeol berpose di tempatnya berdiri.

"apa kau sengaja? Ada karyawan baru yang cantik di tempat kerjamu?"

Chanyeol terkejut. "tidak-"

"ganti!"

"tapi-"

"ganti kataku." Kata Baekhyun datar namun dingin.

"baiklah."

Chanyeol mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian lain, kemudian segera turun. Suara Baekhyun kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"kau masih tampan. Ganti."

Ini sudah hampir jam 8 pagi, Chanyeol harus bekerja dan Baekhyun sudah 7 kali menyuruhnya mengganti pakaiannya. Chanyeol akan terlambat jika ia tidak segera berangkat. Hingga ini yang kedelapan kalinya Chanyeol mengganti pakaiannya.

"mmm ku rasa yang pertama saja, bagus." Kata Baekhyun santai. "segeralah ganti pakaianmu dan sarapan. Kau akan terlambat."

Chanyeol merasa kepalanya seperti terbakar. Demi eyeliner Baekhyun, setelah menuruhnya mengganti sebanyak 8 kali, Baekhyun malah menyuruhnya menggunakan pakaian yang pertama kali ia gunakan. Rasanya kepala Chanyeol akan segera meledak.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak berkomentar apapun agar amarahnya tidak meledak. Ia juga berusaha untuk menjaga perasaan Baekhyun. Mungkin ini alasan ibu mertua dan ibunya memintanya tetap bersabar.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya panjang, "aku akan segera berangkat. Aku sarapan di kantor saja." Chanyeol segera menyambar tas kerjanya.

"kau akan sakit jika tidak sarapan, _yeobo_." Kalimat Baekhyun kembali menghentikan langkahnya. "sarapanlah dulu meskipun sedikit. kau bahkan tidak menyentuh kopi mu pagi ini. jangan membuatku khawatir, kau bisa sakit." Ujar Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

'bukannya kau yang membuatku terlambat dan tidak sarapan' bathin Chanyeol. "tapi aku akan ter-" Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan mata yang semakin memerah. "baiklah aku akan sarapan dulu." Kata Chanyeol segera duduk di meja makan dan mengirim pesan ke sekertarisnya untuk memberitau bahwa ia akan terlambat hari ini. beruntung pria ini adalah pimpinan kantor. Jika tidak, mungkin ia akan mendapat potongan gaji yang besar karena terlambat yang disebabkan oleh hal sepele.

.

Jung _ahjumma_ datang tepat setelah Chanyeol berangkat. Ia datang sendirian pagi ini. ia membawa banyak belanjaan. Sepertinya Jung _ahjumma_ mampir ke pasar sebelum datang ke apartemen ini.

"terimakasih sudah datang, _ahjumma_. Ku tinggal mandi dulu, ya."

"_ne_, nyonya muda."

Baekhyun meninggalkan Jung _ahjumma_ yang kemudian sibuk membereskan apartemen yang sebenarnya tidak berantakan itu. Tujuan sesungguhnya keluarga Park meminta Jung _ahjumma_ bekerja di apartemen ini adalah untuk menemani Baekhyun saat Chanyeol tidak ada. Chanyeol khawatir untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Apalagi ia sedang mengandung. Baekhyun akan merasa sangat kesepian dan bosan karena ia tidak terbiasa berada di rumah pada pagi hari, mengingat sebelumnya ia adalah wanita karir.

Bukannya benar-benar pergi mandi, Baekhyun malah merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang empuknya. Ia merasa sangat malas pagi ini. ia meraih ponselnya, mengutak-atik isi ponselnya, membuka sosial media yang sudah lama tak di ceknya, kemudian membuka galeri yang berisi photo-photo dirinya, Chanyeol, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan kedua orang tuanya. Ia memandangi gambar kerabatnya itu. Ia sangat merindukan menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua sahabatnya. Sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun keluar rumah tanpa Chanyeol. Ia ingin meminta Kyungsoo dan Luhan datang ke apartemennya, tapi, itu tidak akan semudah dulu. Kyungsoo sudah milik Jongin, apalagi mereka pengantin baru. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak mengganggu mereka.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya panjang. Ini baru hari pertamanya tidak bekerja, tapi ia merasa akan mati bosan. Ia memutar video konyol yang Luhan dan Kyungsoo buat sebagai ucapan selamat saat Baekhyun menikah. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia beruntung memiliki dua orang wanita ini sebagai sahabat terbaiknya.

'_Ring Ding Dong... Ring Ding Dong...'_

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar suara bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia menebak-nebak siapa yang datang sepagi ini. ibunya? Atau ibu mertuanya?

Ia segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"LUUUUUUUU!" Baekhyun berteriak dan rusuh menuruni tangga.

"_ya ya_ pelan-pelan. _Ya!_" Luhan khawatir melihat tingkah pecicilan sahabatnya ini. Ia sedang hamil dan berbahaya baginya berlarian menuruni tangga. Baekhyun segera menghambur ke dalam pelukan Luhan, memeluk Luhan erat. "aku merindukanmu, _my deer_."

"karena aku rusa maka kau menerkamku? Hei, tunggu, kau belum mandi ya? Lepaskan!" Luhan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dari tubuhnya. "biarpun aku tidak mandi setahun, aku masih tetap wangi _kok_." Baekhyun tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"lepaskan, Bacon! Ah, kau ini! mengandung bukannya semakin cantik malah semakin jorok begini. Pergi mandi sana!" akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan.

"baiklah. Kau tunggu disini. Duduklah. Minta Jung _ahjumma_ membuatkan mu sesuatu." Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan di ruang keluarga dan berlalu untuk benar-benar pergi mandi sekarang.

Setelah mandi, Baekhyun kembali menemani Luhan berbincang.

"jadi, bagaimana bisa sepagi ini kau ada disini?"

"aku merindukanmu, jadi aku menutup butikku hari ini. aku bosan. Butikku sepi sejak kalian menikah. Bukan sepi pengunjung, tapi sepi dari tawa melengking kalian."

"karena itu menikahlah, Lu."

"karena itu juga aku datang kemari, Baek."

"maksudmu?"

"apa kehidupan setelah menikah akan menyeramkan?"

"tentu saja tidak. Aku bahagia. Dan sepertinya Kyungsoo juga bahagia."

"Sehun mengajakku menikah."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. "sungguh? Lalu? Bagaimana jawabanmu? Kapan?"

"hmmm..."

"jangan bilang kau belum siap! Kau sudah memacarinya sejak di tahun pertama ia di universitas. Dan sepertinya ia tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya. Ia memacari wanita tua sepertimu dengan serius."

"_ya!_ Apa maksudmu dengan wanita tua?!" sewot Luhan. "tentu saja aku menerimanya!"

"sungguh? Oh akhirnya. Lalu, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"aku tidak ingin terburu-buru, Baek. kami berencana akan mempersiapkannya dengan matang. Jadi, mungkin kami akan menikah tahun depan. Kami belum menentukan tanggalnya, bahkan bulannya saja belum kami tentukan. Kami sepakat untuk menikah tahun depan. Lagipula, Sehun baru saja resmi menyandang gelar dokternya. Kami akan memulai persiapannya dengan sebuah pertunangan. kami akan melakukan pertunangannya bulan depan."

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Luhan "oh, Lu, ini kabar yang sangat menggembirakan pagi ini. kau beruntung, Luhannie. Kau harus banyak-banyak bersyukur. Sehun pasti benar-benar mencintaimu. Persiapkan pernikahan kalian dengan matang, dan persiapkan diri kalian. kuatkan cinta kalian dan jangan pernah biarkan keraguan menyelinap di antara kalian."

"woah, Baekkie, kau benar-benar calon ibu sekarang! Kau sangat berbeda dengan kau beberapa tahun yang lalu!" ledek Luhan.

"ah, kau sudah memberitau Kyungsoo?"

"aku belum menemuinya. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke Jeju untuk berbulan madu."

"oh benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk berbulan madu."

"tapi kau menghabiskan seminggu mu _bertempur_ di atas pulau kapuk bersama Chanyeol, kan?"

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah, "_ya!_ Bicara apa kau ini!" Baekhyun memukul Luhan dengan bantal.

"jagalah janin dan dirimu, Baek. Kau sangat menantikannya."

"aku akan menjaganya, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya."

Hari Baekhyun diisi dengan canda tawanya bersama Luhan. Persahabatan mereka memang tak pernah pudar. Karena Baekhyun maupun Luhan tak memiliki saudara, keduanya menyayangi layaknya saudara.

.

Chanyeol pulang lebih cepat, tidak lupa membawa pisang seperti pesanan Baekhyun.

"oh kau sudah pulang? _Kok _cepat? Kau bolos?" ujar Baekhyun masih asik menonton drama dengan mata yang fokus ke arah televisi tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"sambutlah suami mu ini dulu, _yeobo_."

"aku sudah menyambutmu." Jawabnya singkat.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. "_yeobo_, kau belum mandi?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut melihat rambut Baekhyun yang acak-acakan dan wajah yang berminyak.

"aku sudah mandi pagi, _kok_. Tadi Luhan datang kemari. Lagipula ku rasa aku tidak bau badan jadi aku tak butuh mandi sore." Katanya sambil mencium tubuhnya. Ah, istri Park Chanyeol ini menjadi sangat jorok setelah beberapa bulan kehamilannya.

"mandilah sekarang. Ini sudah sore. Ini, pisang pesananmu sudah ku belikan. Mandi dulu, baru kemudian menyentuh pesananmu."

"tidak ada orang yang melihatku. Hanya kau. Apa kau tidak menyukai aku yang seperti ini?" sewot Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali menghela napasnya panjang.

"mengapa kau menghela panjang napasmu? Kau lelah denganku?" Baekhyun semakin sewot. _Mood _Nyonya Park ini benar-benar seperti _roller coaster _yang bisa naik turun dengan cepat.

"bukannya begitu, _chagiya_." Chanyeol menggunakan suaranya yang paling lembut. "_eomma_ dan _aegya _akan sakit jika tidak mandi karena banyak bakteri di tubuh _eomma_, dan mandi malam tidak baik juga untuk kesehatan _eomma_. Apa _eomma_ tidak kasihan pada _aegya_? Sekarang mandi, _ne_? Sebelum petang." Kata Chanyeol lembut dan pelan. Dan jangan lupa, pada jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempat Baekhyun duduk.

"_ne_, _appa_." jawab Baekhyun tanpa protes. Chanyeol merasa istrinya itu benar-benar ajaib sekarang. Ia bisa segera marah, sedih, tertawa dalam jarak waktu yang sangat singkat. Ah, ia benar-benar merasakan kehamilan istrinya sekarang.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, Baekhyun duduk kembali di sofa ruang keluarga, menonton TV, dan mengambil satu buah pisang yang di bawa Chanyeol. Chanyeol tengah sibuk memasak makan malam mereka.

"pisangnya terlalu matang. Lembek. Aku tidak suka." Baekhyun meletakkan pisang yang baru saja ia gigit sekali itu.

Chanyeol segera mengambil pisang yang sudah di gigit Baekhyun, dan memakannya. "ku rasa sudah pas, tidak begitu lembek." Katanya.

"pokoknya aku tidak suka! Bukan ini yang aku inginkan!"

"baiklah, besok aku belikan yang lain. Bagaimana jika kita pergi membelinya bersama?"

"mengapa tidak sekarang?"

"sudah malam. Aku akan pulang cepat besok." Kata Chanyeol, kemudian kembali ke dapur menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

"tapi-"

'_Ring Ding Dong... Ring Ding Dong..._'

Bel apartemen mereka memotong perdebatan keluarga muda ini. beruntung Chanyeol diselamatkan oleh suara bel barusan. Baekhyun segera bangkit dan membukakan pintu.

"selamat malam." Seorang pria yang menggandeng anak perempuan dan seorang wanita yang menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki berdiri di depan pintu. "kami keluarga yang tinggal di pintu sebelah. Kami rasa, kami belum menyapa tetangga baru kami. Apa kami mengganggu?"

"oh tidak. Silahkan masuk." Kata Baekhyun mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"ini ada sedikit makanan yang kami bawa. Sohyun-_ah_, berikan kotak makannya pada _ahjumma_."

"_ne, eomma_." Kata si gadis sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berisi makanan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dan mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk.

"siapa?" tanya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun meletakkan bungkusannya di atas meja makan. Chanyeol sudah selesai memasak, dan sedang mencuci peralatan dapur yang kotor.

"nanti saja makannya. Keluar saja dulu. Tetangga kita datang. Ganti bajumu. Mereka sekeluarga." Jelas Baekhyun.

"selamat malam, Tuan. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam." Kata tamu pria.

"oh, tidak masalah. Silahkan duduk." Chanyeol kemudian duduk di hadapan tamunya. "ku rasa kita pernah bertemu."

"ah, ku rasa kita bertemu di pernikahan adikku." Jelasnya.

"adik?"

"Kim Jongin. Bukankah nyonya yang jatuh pingsan?"

"ah, benar. Maaf, aku tidak begitu mengenal keluarga Jongin. Kami juga tidak sempat menyapa keluarganya karena insiden itu." Jelas Chanyeol.

"ah ya, aku Kim Jongdae. Kakak Kim Jongin. Ini istriku, Kim Minseok, putri sulungku, Sohyun, dan putra bungsuku, Jong Seok. Kami tinggal di pintu sebelah." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya dan keluarganya. "melihat photo keluarga anda, ku rasa aku juga mengenal pria yang berdiri di samping anda." Pria itu menatap photo keluarga di ruang tamu.

"dia kakak sulungku. Bagaimana anda bisa mengenalnya?"

"sebelumnya, bagaimana jika kita berbicara lebih santai? Kau bisa memanggilku _Hyung_ karena aku bahkan lebih tua dari kakakmu." Katanya.

"tentu saja."

"adikku sedang melakukan bisnis dengannya."

"adik?"

"ya, kami Kim Bersaudara. Aku memiliki 2 orang adik, salah satunya Kim Jongin, dan satunya lagi, Kim Junmyeon, yang sedang melakukan bisnis dengan kakamu."

"aku merasa Korea benar-benar sempit sekarang. Aku sudah bertemu ketiganya. Kim Jongin, suami dari sahabat istriku. Kim Junmyeon, aku bertemu dengannya beberapa saat lalu saat ia dan kakakku rapat di kantor, dan Kim Jongdae, yang ternyata tetanggaku." Kata Chanyeol.

"oh kau hadir kemarin? Aku tak bisa ikut hadir. Jadi hanya Junmyeon yang datang. Jongin menemaniku rapat di tempat lain. Istri Junmyeon sedang mengandung anak keduanya. Ia ingin melahirkan di Korea. Karena itu kemudian adikku membawa istrinya kembali ke Korea." jelas Jongdae.

"wah, istriku juga sedang mengandung sekarang." Kata Chanyeol. "Mungkin ia bisa berbagi dengan adik iparmu lain kali, _Hyung._"

"silahkan diminum." Kata Baekhyun datang dengan minuman yang di tata di atas meja. "_aigooo_ lucunya... siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun menyentuh pipi bayi di gendongan Minseok "berapa umurnya?" tatapannya beralih pada Minseok.

"namaku Jong Seok, Kim Jong Seok, umurku 6 bulan, _ahjumma_." Ujar Minseok sambil memegang tangan bayinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun begitu bahagia melihat bayi. Hmm ia pasti akan lebih bahagia lagi saat bayinya lahir nanti.

"boleh aku menggendongnya?" izin Baekhyun.

"ah, bukannya aku tidak ingin mengizinkanmu. Tapi Jong Seok sangat berat dan sedang sangat aktif sekarang. Ku rasa akan berbahaya untuk kandunganmu jika kau menggendongnya."

"aaahh baiklah, tidak apa. Melihatnya saja aku sudah senang. Malaikat kecil titipan Tuhan memang sangat berharga." Ujar Baekhyun.

"oh, aku baru saja memasak. Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama?" ujar Chanyeol.

"sepertinya kami tidak bisa makan malam bersama kali ini." kata Minseok. "Jong Seok mulai rewel. Sepertinya ia mengantuk."

"ah, baiklah. Ku rasa lain kali kita harus makan malam bersama." Ujar Chanyeol.

"baiklah. Kami pamit dulu."

.

Setelah makan malam, dan duduk sebentar, Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa. "aku akan tidur. _Aegya _masih tidak ingin tidur bersamamu. Tak apa 'kan kau tidur di kamar bawah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah.

Baekhyun sudah masuk ke kamar 30 menit yang lalu. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju kamar tempat Baekhyun tidur. Ia berhenti di depan kamar, kemudian mengetok pintunya.

"_yeobo_... aku merindukanmu, dan _aegya_..." lirih Chanyeol menyedihkan.

"tapi _aegya_ tidak ingin tidur denganmu." Jawab Baekhyun dari kamarnya.

"_aegya_, kau tidak kasihan pada _appa_? kau tidur ditemani _eomma_ sedang _appa_ tidur sendirian di kamar bawah. _Appa_ kesepian..." ujarnya semakin menyedihkan. Baekhyun terkikik mendengar suara lirih suaminya.

"_appa _akan tidur didepan pintu jika kalian tidak mengizinkan _appa_ tidur di dalam." Lanjut Chanyeol. Ia menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, satu... dua... tiga... empat... lima... masih tidak ada jawaban, "_appa _serius. _Appa_ akan tidur disini. _Appa_ akan menjaga kamar kalian."

Baekhyun semakin terkikik mendengar ucapan suaminya. "masuklah." Kata Baekhyun melunak.

Chanyeol merasa seperti mendapatkan oasis di tengah padang pasir. Segera dibukanya pintu kamar Baekhyun. "_appa _datang..." katanya bersemangat.

"tidurlah di bawah. Ku rasa aku sudah lebih baik saat kita berjarak dekat tapi aku masih tidak bisa tidur di ranjang yang sama. _Jha_, sudah ku siapkan. Tidurlah. _Aegya_, kita tidur dengan di jaga _appa_ malam ini." baekhyun mengelus perutnya.

Chanyeol merasa air di oasisnya segera mengering. Dengan wajah datar, ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur tipis di lantai yang telah Baekhyun siapkan.

"selamat tidur, _appa_. tidurlah yang nyenyak." Kata Baekhyun kemudian memejamkan matanya tanpa memperdulikan mulut Chanyeol yang sudah komat-kamit karena kesal.

"oh _aegya_, segera lah keluar dan berhenti menyiksa _appa_. selamat tidur, nak." Kata Chanyeol berbisik. Membuat Baekhyun yang masih bisa mendengarnya tersenyum menahan tawa.

'sabarlah, _yeobo_. Hanya sampai masa ngidamku berakhir. Terimakasih, Tuhan sudah mentakdirkan aku dengan pria ini. selamat tidur, _yeobo_.' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**alohaaa ketemu lagi deh kitanyaaaa... sebelumnya, aku memperkenalkan diri dulu aja kali ya. *udah sampe sini baru memperkenalkan diri* ya gapapa deh walaupun agak telat. kalian bisa panggil aku Chacha aja gapapa. biar lebih akrab *tsailah sok akrab banget sih gue* wkwkwkw**

* * *

**Jeongmal neomu neomu kamsahabnida buat semua reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya buat baca FF amatirku ini dan juga meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk meninggalkan review. jujur aja, setiap kali aku bosen, aku bakal buka FF ini. bukan buat baca FF nya tapi baca review nya hahahaha review kalian bisa buat semangat ku kepompa :D makasih juga buat para silent reader, yang udah follow dan fav meski tidak meninggalkan apapun di kotak review. makasih banyaaaakk *deep bow***

**Seperti biasa, aku selalu meminta maaf dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam lewat FF ini. mungkin chapter ini lil bit bored. ah, mungkin gak cuma lil bit aja kali ya, tapi MBOSENI TENAN alias membosankan banget. Tapi aku gak bisa ngebiarin chapter ini di lompat :( aku butuh chapter ini buat menjelaskan beberapa hal. jujur aja, aku udah ngebaca dan nge-revisi chapter ini berkali-kali. aku khawatir chapter ini sangat mengecewakan. jadi ku baca berulang-ulang dan mencoba memilih kata yang terbaik. tapi yah, mungkin segini mampunya aku ya dimaklumi aja yaaa aku minta maaf beneran *deep bow***

**semua tau kan kalo setiap penulis pasti butuh seorang editor. nah, aku ini gak punya seorang editor. karena itu aku butuh kalian banget buat memperbaiki dan mengevaluasi cara menulisku lewat review kalian semua. terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah bisa sangat mengerti.**

**Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku mau bocorin sesuatu. kalo misalnya FF ini lanjut terus, sebenernya masa kehamilan Baekhyun akan aku bagi jadi 3, _Trimester pertama, Trimester Kedua, dan Trimester Ketiga. _kenapa dibagi tiga? karena akan aku selipkan cerita pairing lain nantinya. mungkin beberapa org akan mulai menebak-nebak apa yang akan aku selipkan nanti. bocoran ini mungkin juga bisa buat kalian kasi masukan ke aku bagaimana kelanjutannya jika memang FF ini akan di lanjut.**

* * *

***reppview***

**XOXO KimCloud **|| *sodorin metformin* hahahaha terimakasih banyaaaakk aku ngakak abis deh baca review kamu XD heeh udah gitu gak lupa juga buat bilang kalo dia sayang sama Baek. kyaaaaa . ah aku juga mau punya suami macam Chanyeol :| semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya :)

**exindira **|| terimakasih :))) hihihi iya nih udah di update. semoga tidak mengecewakan yah :))

**younlaycious88** || jempolnya sudah diterima! terimakasih :D hihi

**ChanbaekShipper **|| iyaaaa Baek kemarin ulang tahun doongg.. hihihi iyah idaman para fangirl kekekeke makasi yaa :))

**ruixi1** || aku juga mauu kekekeke makasi sudah review :))

**Yulyul** || iya makasi yaaa sudah review :) ini sudah di update :))

**chanabek** || ah apalagi aku. bahagianya gak ketulungan :'D

**baekhyunina** || ini 'kan masih hamil muda banget. ntar juga Baek nya jadi seterong lagi tenang ajah xD hehehe *bocoran* hmm aku udah bocorin yah di atas. semoga tidak mengecewakan :)) makasi sudah review :)

**Rly. ** || gak tau mau bilang apa, aku mah sebagai Chanbaek shipper bantu amin-in aja deh :D hehehe

**Park Ana** || kamu gak sendiri kok. aku juga pengen jadi Baekhyun hihihi

**Myllexotic** || tau gak siiiihh? aku ngebaca reviewmu jadi senyum ear-to-ear seharian. sampe dikatain gila sama temenku gegara senyum senyum sendiri sambil ngeliatin layar hape :") ya ampun aku terharu banget tau gak sih hahahaha makasih banyak ya semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan kamu yg udah review :) makasi banyak...

**kimna** || eonniiiiieeeeee kekekekekekekeke Kai gak akan se sweet ini ke kamu :p wkwkwkw terimakasih semangatnya... sini cium dulu :* smoooccchhh kekeke

**ParkByun** || iya ini udah di lanjut :)) smg tidak mengecewakan yah :) makasih...

**VAAirin** || gak papaaa gak papaaa... kapanpun reviewnya mah boleeeehh... bebaaaasss :") gue juga nulisnya sambil cengenges cengenges sendiri. tapi rada ngenes juga sih gegara ngiri sama si Baek T_T kekeke anaknya cewek atau cowok yaaa hmmm enaknya gimana? :D aaaaahh makasi banyaaaakk :") gue juga bakal tetep nungguin review lo :D hehe makasih yah :))))

**JonginDO **|| ini udah di lanjut :))

**anoncikiciw** || hahahahaha sayangnya kayaknya Tuhan cuma buat satu Chanyeol cuma buat Baekhyun deh :D hihihi iyah ini udah di update semoga tidak mengecewakan yah :))

**nah, sudah disebut semua? terimakasih ya semuanya. sekali lagi aku minta maaf. semoga tidak mengecewakan :))**

**sampai jumpa jika ada yang review**

***bbyeong***


	5. Chapter 4 (Loading) - M

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol (m/27)**

**Byun Baekhyun (f/25)**

**Byun Hangeng (m/53 – Baekhyun's Father)**

**Kim Heechul (f/48 – Baekhyun's Mother)**

**Park Kyuhyun (m/60 – Chanyeol's Father)**

**Lee Sungmin (f/55 – Chanyeol's Mother)**

**Oh Sehun (m/23)**

**Xiao Lu Han (f/25)**

**Kim Jongin/Kim Kai (m/23)**

**Do Kyungsoo (f/24)**

**Other EXO's member**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek; ****Hanchul; ****Kyumin; ****Hunhan; ****Kaisoo**

**Warning: MATURE CONTENT! NC scene inside. Jadi, buat adik-adik yang merasa masih polos dan masih di bawah umur, silahkan close page nya sampai di scene di _airport_. Silahkan untuk SKIP bagian Chanbaek. tapi jika kalian tetap terus membaca, aku tidak ikut campur dalam meracuni pikiran kalian yaa ^^**

* * *

Berdiri di hadapan kita seorang gadis dengan gaun putih yang terbuka di bagian pundaknya, memperlihatkan indah tulang selangka dan putih mulus kulitnya tanpa cela. Rambut cokelatnya di gelung ke atas dengan hiasan mutiara, tidak perlu _make-up_ tebal untuk membuatnya cantik. Mata dan bibirnya benar-benar sempurna, bagian khas dari dirinya. Kalian sudah bisa menebaknya? Ya, gadis ini Xiao Luhan.

Malam ini ia akan melaksanakan pertunangannya dengan Oh Sehun, seorang dokter muda yang dipacarinya sejak pria itu ada di tahun pertama perkuliahan. Terhitung sudah kurang lebih 6 tahun berpacaran, akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun memutuskan untuk bertunangan sebagai langkah awal menuju jenjang yang lebih jauh. Yah, seperti menemukan kunci yang tepat untuk gembok sebelum membuka lebar pintu didepan mereka.

Luhan berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Ia merasa begitu gelisah. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, seakan-akan ia bisa merasakan bagaimana darah mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"oh ayolah, Lu. Ini hanya pertunangan. Tidak bisakah kau tenang?" Baekhyun, ibu hamil yang perutnya mulai membuncit itu ikut pusing melihat Luhan terus mondar-mandir di hadapannya. "kau sudah cantik. Sehun akan semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Jangan khawatir."

Luhan kemudian duduk di antara kedua sahabatnya –Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo-, "aku tidak salah mengambil keputusan, _'kan_?" Luhan memandang mereka bergantian.

"tentu saja tidak, Lu. Ini keputusan terbaik yang kau ambil setelah pemikiranmu yang begitu panjang. Jangan buat dirimu ragu. Semua akan berjalan lancar hingga hari H." Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

"sepertinya Sehun dan keluarganya sudah datang. Ayo turun dan sambut mereka. Kau akan mempesona semua orang malam ini." baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya diikuti Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang membantu merapikan gaun yang dikenakan Luhan.

Pertunangan itu di adakan kecil-kecilan di kediaman keluarga Xiao. Luhan menuruni tangga dengan anggun, diiringi oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sehun sudah menunggunya di ujung tangga. Langkah demi langkah Luhan diiringinya dengan do'a yang terus ia panjatkan agar langkah ini penuh berkah dari Tuhan, agar seluruh rencananya kedepan bersama Sehun akan diperlancar dan dipermudah, agar kekuatan cinta mereka semakin kuat dan tidak terpisahkan.

Di anak tangga terakhir, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun membungkukkan tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya memberi hormat pada sang putri semalam. Oh, hati Oh Sehun benar-benar bergetar melihat calon pendamping hidupnya begitu cantik dan mempesona. Ia pun mendengar para keluarga dan kerabat dekat yang hadir sebagai tamu berdecak mengagumi kecantikan Luhan.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, menengadahkan sebelah telapak tangannya menawarkan sebuah gandengan pada Luhan. Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Sehun dan sejurus kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Sehun. Tak bisa digambarkan bagaimana bergejolak rasa haru bercampur bahagia dalam diri Luhan. Senyum di wajahnya terus terukir, menambahkan kesan cantiknya yang begitu alami.

Kini Sehun dan Luhan berdiri saling berhadapan di depan para tamu, "maukah kau mendampingiku di akhir sisa usiaku, Xiao Luhan? Jadilah bagian dari hidupku, menikahlah denganku." suara Sehun memecah keheningan.

"dengan senang hati, Oh Sehun." Jawab Luhan singkat namun penuh makna yang kemudian di sambut dengan tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai dari para tamu.

Keduanya kemudian bertukar cincin sebagai tanda pengikat bahwa mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain. Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan lembut, "_aku mencintaimu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, dari dalam hingga luar, tak terbatas_." Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan yang membuat pipinya semakin merona merah muda.

Satu langkah maju yang Luhan dan Sehun, merupakan keputusan luar biasa untuk masa depan mereka.

.

.

Perut Baekhyun sudah mulai terlihat buncit, _morning sickness_ nya pun sudah menghilang. Ia sudah kembali bisa tidur bersama suaminya tercinta. Ya, trimester kedua ini Baekhyun sudah kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang sebelumnya. Ia kembali cerewet dan manja pada suaminya.

"aku akan ke rumah Kyungsoo hari ini. boleh, _'kan_?" izin Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"apa tidak apa-apa?"

"oh ayolah. Aku hanya pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo. Aku bosan terus berada di rumah."

"dengan siapa?"

"sebenarnya Luhan menawarkan diri untuk menjemputku. Tapi semalam Minseok _eonnie_ menawarkanku tumpangan. Katanya ia akan mengunjungi Kyungsoo dan mengajakku pergi bersamanya. Kebetulan aku juga berencana kesana."

"ada apa ramai-ramai mengunjungi Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo hamil."

"oh benarkah?"

"uhm. Kemarin siang dia meneleponku memberi kabar. Suaranya terdengar begitu bahagia. Aku boleh pergi ya?"

"tentu saja dia bahagia. Memangnya kau tak bahagia? Pergilah, hati-hati. Sampaikan salamku pada Minseok noona dan yang lain."

"siap Tuan!"

Setelah Chanyeol berangkat ke kantor pagi ini, Baekhyun segera bersiap-siap. Ia berencana menunggu Jung _ahjumma_ datang, baru kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Baekhyun sudah cantik pagi ini, dengan _dress_ bunga-bunga dominan biru, dilengkapi dengan _cardigan_ putih jatuh membalut tubuhnya. Rambut panjangnya diikat ekor kuda, agar tidak mengganggu geraknya.

_'Ring Ding Dong... Ring Ding Dong...'_

Sepertinya Jung _ahjumma_ sudah datang, Baekhyun segera membukakan pintu. Pagi ini Jung _ahjumma_ tidak datang sendirian, Tao dan Kevin datang bersamanya.

"_Jiejie?_"

"kau cantik sekali pagi ini? apa kau berencana keluar rumah?"

"sebenarnya iya. Aku berencana pergi mengunjungi Kyungsoo."

"ah temanmu itu?"

"iya. Oh, bagaimana jika _jiejie _ikut saja dengan kami? Aku akan pergi dengan Minseok _eonnie_. Kau akan punya kesempatan mengenal keluarga Kim. Bukankah itu baik?"

"keluarga Kim? Keluarga rekan kerja Kris? Kau mengenal mereka semua?"

"sepertinya aku akan mengenal mereka semua hari ini. kudengar Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah orang tua Jongin, rumah besar keluarga Kim. Kudengar rekan kerja Kris _oppa_ dan keluarganya tinggal di rumah yang sama selama di Korea."

"kedengarannya bagus."

.

Setelah memperkenalkan Tao dan Minseok, keduanya serta Baekhyun dan anak-anak mereka segera melaju ke rumah besar keluarga Kim, tempat Kyungsoo dan Jongin tinggal.

"_eonnie_, putramu sangat menggemaskan. Kau beruntung bisa menyetir sendiri dan diberi izin oleh suamimu." Tao membuka pembicaraan.

"itu karena suamiku sering keluar kota. Awalnya ia sangat menentang aku membawa kendaraan sendiri. Tapi jika ia keluar kota, tidak ada yang mengantar jemput Sohyun yang sudah mulai sekolah. Terkadang supir telat menjemputnya. Lagipula begini akan lebih praktis, sepulang aku mengantarnya ke sekolah, aku bisa mampir ke pasar tradisional untuk membeli bahan makanan. Wajar jika suami kalian melarang kalian berkendara. Mereka akan lebih berpikir ketika anak-anak mulai bersekolah. Kevin sedang belajar apa sekarang?"

"Kevin sedang belajar berjalan. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya saat berhasil berdiri."

"wah, Kevin belajar dengan cepat."

"begitulah."

"ah, ku rasa anakku bisa sepintar kakak-kakak nya nanti." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus lembut perut nya.

Ketiga ibu ini bisa segera menjadi akrab. Ah, ketika menjadi atau akan menjadi ibu, akan ada banyak hal yang dibicarakan dengan ibu lainnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 30 menit, mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim. Seorang wanita dengan perut yang sudah sangat besar tersenyum manis memperlihatkan lesung pipi nya muncul dari balik pintu, "oh _eonnie_..." ujarnya kemudian memeluk erat Minseok.

"kau sehat? Bayimu sehat? Aku datang bersama menantu dari keluarga Park." Ujar Minseok sambil mengelus perut besar wanita itu.

"aku sehat, bayiku juga sehat." Jawabnya _"keluarga Park siapa?"_ ia mengecilkan suaranya.

"Park Yi Fan, rekan kerja suamimu."

Setelah sekitar beberapa detik disapa keheningan, sepertinya wanita itu sudah memahami dan mengingat siapa yang kakak iparnya maksud. "ah, istri Park Yi Fan?" ujarnya menatap Baekhyun.

"oh, bukan. Aku istri Park Chanyeol. dia kakak iparku, dia istri Park Yi Fan dan anaknya, Kevin." Baekhyun memperkenalkan Tao.

"oh salam kenal. Maaf aku belum pernah bertemu jadi aku sedikit lupa jika hanya mendengar cerita suamiku. Aku Yixing, istri Kim Junmyeon." Wanita itu membungkuk dan tersenyum manis saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"salam kenal" Tao membungkukkan tubuhnya. "ku dengar kau dari China? Aku juga."

"oh benarkah? Senang bertemu denganmu." Ah, senyum manis Yixing benar-benar tidak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. "mari silahkan masuk."

"mama!" seorang anak lelaki datang memeluk kaki Yixing.

"jangan nakal, Joonie. Ada tamu." Yixing menarik lengan putranya, "dia putra pertamaku, Kim Joon."

"wah aku baru sadar anak lelaki semua disini. Hanya aku yang punya anak perempuan. Ku harap salah satu dari bayi Kyungsoo, Yixing atau Baekhyun adalah bayi perempuan. Atau ketiganya mungkin? Jadi Sohyunku bisa punya adik perempuan." Ujar Minseok.

"dokter bilang bayiku perempuan." Ujar Yixing. "karena anak pertama kami laki-laki, jadi aku sangat menginginkan bayi perempuan di kehamilan keduaku. Jadi aku ingin segera tau jenis kelaminnya. Kami menanyakannya pada dokter, dokter bilang bayi kami perempuan." Lanjutnya. Yixing adalah istri Kim Junmyeon, ia sedang hamil kedua yang sedang menghitung hari untuk menyambut kelahiran putra keduanya.

"ah begitu? Keluargamu akan semakin lengkap. Aku jadi ingin punya bayi lagi. Tapi Kevin saja belum bisa bicara. Aku tidak tega jika membiarkannya punya adik di usia yang masih sangat kecil."

"oh ya, apa kalian kemari untuk menemui Kyungsoo? Sepertinya dia sudah selesai mandi. Akan ku panggilkan."

Kyungsoo menuju ruang tamu, tamunya sudah menunggu untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Bertepatan dengan itu, terdengar suara seseorang dari ambang pintu.

"permisi... ah, aku menemukannya! Maafkan aku terlambat, aku belum pernah kemari sebelumnya jadi aku sempat tersesat."

Luhan datang sendirian.

"masuklah. kau tidak bersama Sehun?"

"Sehun sedang tugas di UGD sekarang. Karena itu aku tidak bisa mengganggunya. Wah sepertinya hanya aku yang belum menikah disini. Seharusnya aku melangsungkan pernikahan saja kemarin. Ah... aku mulai merasakan menyedihkannya belum menikah di usia setua ini." ujarnya _random_. "bagaimana kandunganmu, Soo?"

"baik. Aku sudah memeriksakannya kemarin. Dokter bilang aku sudah mengandung 2 minggu."

"kau tidak mengalami _morning sick_?" tanya Baekhyun.

"tentu, tapi frekuensinya tidak sering. Juga tidak separah kau. Ku rasa aku baik-baik saja."

Perbincangan ini terus berlanjut hingga matahari tepat di atas kepala. Semoga ibu-ibu ini tidak lupa bahwa suami mereka nanti akan pulang dan berharap mereka sudah menyiapkan makan malam di rumah.

.

Malam hari di kediaman Jongin dan Kyungsoo, yang saat ini juga di tempati oleh kakak nya, Kim Junmyeon beserta istri dan anak pertamanya, Zhang Yixing dan Kim Joon sangat tenang. Namun, sepasang suami istri di salah satu kamar di rumah itu belum terlelap.

Yixing terus tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya. Sesekali ia memegang perutnya yang sudah sangat besar. Junmyeon tau istrinya belum terlelap, hanya saja ia pura-pura tidur dengan memejamkan matanya sambil terus menyimak desisan yang keluar dari bibir istrinya. Yixing terus meringis sejak jam 6 malam tadi setelah makan malam.

"_Yeobo_..." sepertinya ibu hamil ini sudah menyerah dengan frekuensi kontraksi yang semakin sering ia rasakan di perutnya. "_yeobo_ bangunlah..."

Junmyeon membuka matanya, "_wae_?" ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

"sepertinya aku akan melahirkan sekarang. Bisakah kau menyiapkan kendaraan dan perlengkapan bayi kita? Segeralah bawa aku ke rumah sakit." Ujarnya sambil terus menahan sakit.

Junmyeon segera bangkit dari duduknya menuju kamar Jongin. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya. Muncul kepala Jongin dari balik pintu dengan rambut yang acak-acakan khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"istriku akan melahirkan. Bisakah kau menyetir untuk kami? Aku akan menjaganya di bangku penumpang. Ku rasa aku tidak bisa menyetir dengan baik dengan keadaan istriku seperti ini."

Junmyeon memang sedikit _kapok_ dengan menyetir saat istrinya hendak melahirkan. Saat itu ia menyetir sendiri, pikirannya terpecah antara khawatir dan fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. Ia bahkan nyaris mengabaikan lampu merah yang menyala.

"baiklah aku cuci muka dan mengganti bajuku dulu, _Hyung_."

"ada apa?" Kyungsoo ikut terbangun mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Yixing _Jie_ akan melahirkan. Aku akan mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit. Kau tidak apa di rumah sendirian? Bisa kau jaga Joon?"

"tentu. Hati-hatilah. Meski ini sudah malam dan jalanan sudah cukup lenagng, tetaplah tenang dan hati-hati. Aku akan menyiapkan bajumu. Cuci mukamu."

Sedang Junmyeon yang sudah kembali ke kamarnya mengemas beberapa pakaian Yixing dan membawa tas bayi yang sudah mereka kemas beberapa hari yang lalu menuju mobil. Ia kembali ke kamar dan membantu Yixing mengenakan mantelnya, kemudian menggendong istrinya itu ke mobil.

Jongin sudah siap di belakang kemudi. "sudah semua, _Hyung_? Tidak ada yang tertinggal?"

"tidak ada."

Jongin melajukan mobilnya melalui jalanan paling dekat menuju rumah sakit. Ia mendengar bagaimana kakak iparnya merintih kesakitan karena kontraksi yang semakin sering.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, Junmyeon segera menggendong istrinya dan memindahkannya ke kursi roda. Jongin membantu kakaknya membawa barang-barang yang mereka bawa untuk perlengkapan Yixing dan bayinya selama di rumah sakit.

Jongin bisa merasakan bagaimana tegangnya suasana di rumah sakit menanti kelahiran malaikat titipan Tuhan. Ia terus mondar mandir di depan ruang bersalin sedang Junmyeon menemani istrinya melahirkan didalam sana.

Ponselnya berbunyi, _Soo memanggil..._

"hallo..."

"Jongin-_ah_... Joon terbangun dan menangis mencari mamanya."

"buatkan saja susu dan suruh tidur kembali. Jangan menggendongnya."

"sudah. Ia tidak mau meminumnya dan terus menangis."

"_Joonie-_ah_, bicara pada Jongin _Samchoon_, _ne?" terdengar suara Kyungsoo berbicara pada bocah didekatnya yang sedang menangis.

"bicaralah padanya. Aku menggunakan _Loudspeaker_."

"Joonie-_ah_, mama sedang menjemput adik di rumah sakit. Nanti akan _samchoon_ jemput kau dan _Gomo_ untuk datang ke rumah sakit. Sekarang tidurlah dulu bersama _Gomo._ Jika kau tak tenang, _uncle_ tidak akan menjemputmu."

Tangisan bocah itu semakin kencang, "Joonie mau mama..."

"karena itu berhentilah menangis, sayang. _Samchoon _akan datang. Berhentilah menangis. _Arasseo_?"

Bocah itu menghentikan tangisannya, "benarkah _samchoon_ akan menjemput Joon?"

"tentu. Asal kau tenang dan berhenti menangis. Minum susumu dan tunggu bersama _Gomo_. Okay?"

"hmm" ujarnya sambil mengangguk yang tentu tidak bisa dilihat oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengambil alih pembicaraan, "kabari aku jika bayinya sudah lahir. Joon sudah naik ke kasur. Ia tidur di kamar kita malam ini denganku."

"hmm... hati-hati. Jangan sampai Joon menendang adiknya."

"ya. Kau juga hati-hati. Pulanglah jika bayinya sudah lahir agar kau bisa istirahat di rumah."

Sambungan telepon terputus, Jongin menanti dengan harap-harap cemas. Ini sudah setengah jam berlalu setelah Yixing masuk ruang bersalin. Bahkan satu jam sebelum masuk ruang bersalin, Jongin masih melihat kakak iparnya itu diminta mondar mandir di dekat ranjang rumah sakit oleh perawat.

Jongin melirik jam tangannya, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 tengah malam. Jongin mulai lelah menanti. Mengingat ia hanya sendirian di lorong itu. Ia terus menguap dan mengusap kasar wajahnya menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

Seketika rasa kantuknya lenyap mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari ruang bersalin. Jongin menghela napasnya panjang, "sudah lahir. Begini kah bahagia nya mendengar suara tangisan pertama kali seorang bayi?" ia mengelus dadanya. Dada Jongin bergemuruh. Bahagia. Bahkan ini bukan anaknya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bahagianya ia mendengar suara tangis pertama bayinya nanti.

Junmyeon keluar dari ruang bersalin, "kau ingin melihat keponakanmu?"

"ya, _Hyung_."

"dia dibawa menuju ruang bayi. Ikutlah denganku." Jongin mengiringi langkah kakaknya. Ia melihat ketenangan di wajah kakaknya. Jongin bangga pada kakaknya. Ia telah menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik untuk keluarganya. Wajahnya begitu tenang namun tidak menyembunyikan gurat kebahagiaan atas kelahiran anak keduanya.

"dia yang nomor 1 baris pertama. Dengan kain _pink_ motif rillakuma."

"bayimu perempuan?"

"hmm... prediksi dokter benar. Bayinya perempuan. Ia lahir tanpa cela dengan berat 3.2 kg dan panjang 48 cm. Sehat, bukan?"

"aku ikut senang, _Hyung_. Bagaimana keadaan kakak ipar?"

"ia juga sehat. Setelah dibersihkan ia dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Kau bisa pulang. Datanglah kembali besok bersama istrimu, dan aku titip Joon untuk malam ini. aku akan menemani istriku disini."

"_ne_, _Hyung_. Aku pulang dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada kakak ipar."

"akan ku sampaikan nanti. Kurasa ia sudah tidur. Sampaikan juga permohonan maafku pada Kyungsoo. Aku merasa bersalah telah mengganggu kalian malam-malam begini, ditambah menitipkan Joon pada kalian."

"hei kau seperti dengan siapa saja. Istirahatlah, Hyung. _Bye_"

Jongin meninggalkan kakaknya di rumah sakit dan mengendarai mobilnya pulang. Ia berusaha tidak terserang kantuk selama berkendara. Ia juga tidak menelepon Kyungsoo. _Segera saja sampai di rumah_, pikirnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia melihat istrinya sudah tertidur sambil memeluk keponakan kecilnya. Bibirnya melengkung keatas melihat betapa damai kedua orang ini tidur.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, "oh kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana keadaan kakak ipar dan bayinya?"

"semuanya sehat. Bayinya perempuan."

"bersabarlah hingga harimu menjadi ayah datang. Kau akan sebahagia mereka. Segera ganti pakaianmu, cuci tangan dan kakimu dan naik tidur. Jangan berisik agar tidak membangunkan Joon."

Jongin menurut pada perintah istrinya. Ia selalu melakukan segala hal baik yang istrinya perintahkan. Ia yakin tidak ada hal jelek yang istrinya ingin ia lakukan. Ia naik ke atas ranjang dengan posisinya berada di tepi. Membiarkan Joon tidur di dekat tembok agar tidak jatuh dan Kyungsoo di antara mereka.

.

Pagi hari di rumah Kyungsoo dan Jongin mulai di warnai dengan suara Kyungsoo dari kamar mandi yang mengalami _morning sickness_. Kehamilan Kyungsoo di bulan ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Sejauh ini ia tidak mengalami masa ngidam, ia tetap bisa beraktivitas seperti biasanya, ia juga tidak manja. Sangat berbeda dengan kehamilan yang dialami Baekhyun. Ia hanya mengalami _morning sickness_ yang itupun tidak parah. Sewajarnya.

Jongin bersyukur kehamilan Kyungsoo tidak merepotkan. Mengingat ia pun sibuk di kantor dengan proyek barunya. Jongin baru saja bergabung di perusahaan sekitar 3 tahun. Jadi masih banyak hal yang perlu ia pelajari mengenai perusahaan. Tak jarang ia masih menatap laptopnya saat malam menjelang tidur. Ia sangat bersyukur Kyungsoo dan calon bayinya bisa sangat memahaminya.

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo memijit tengkuknya. Kemudian merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulai semakin berisi keluar dari kamar mandi menuju kamar dan duduk di tepian ranjang.

"Kim Jongin..." suara Kyungsoo lembut memanggil suaminya.

"hmm..?"

"terimakasih sudah mencintaiku."

Kyungsoo tipe istri yang sangat tenang. Karena itu Jongin juga menjadi suami yang sangat tenang. Mereka menanti kehadiran garis dua di _testpack_ lebih lama dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap tenang dan tidak pernah mengeluh.

Kalender yang menggantung di dinding sudah penuh dengan coretan spidol merah milik Kyungsoo. Ia selalu mencatat kapan terakhir dirinya datang bulan. bukankah tidak aneh seorang istri menanti dirinya memberikan keturunan untuk suaminya? Setelah di nanti begitu lama, akhirnya titipan Tuhan itu datang. Kebahagiaan Kyungsoo tidak bisa ia jelaskan, tapi ekspressinya tidak bisa berbohong. Ia lebih banyak tersenyum dan bersenandung setelah mendapatkan 2 garis merah di _testpack _nya.

"jika orang tuaku masih hidup, mereka akan sangat bahagia memiliki menantu baik dan cantik sepertimu. Ia akan sangat menyayangimu."

"kupikir mereka selalu mengawasi kita dari surga. Mereka menjaga bayi kita dari kejauhan. Meski mereka tidak disini, mereka mencintai kau, aku dan anak kita dengan cinta yang sangat besar. Aku juga yakin, mereka juga bahagia melihat kita bahagia dari surga."

"aku bersyukur memilikimu, Do Kyungsoo. Aku harap kau dan si kecil di dalam sini terus sehat sampai hari kelahirannya." Jongin mengelus perut Kyungsoo. "aku akan menjaga kalian sebaik mungkin. Aku tidak bisa semanis pria-pria calon ayah diluar sana, tapi aku ingin kalian tau, aku sangat mencintai kalian." Jongin mengecup manis pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

"_gom _" Suara serak seorang anak lelaki itu menyadarkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahwa tidak hanya mereka yang ada di kamar itu saat ini. "Joon mau mama." Bibirnya melengkung kebawah, bersiap meledakkan tangisannya.

"ayo kita jenguk mama dan adik. Joon mandi dulu ya."

"_shirreo_... Joon mau mandi sama mama..." rengeknya yang kemudian disusul dengan tangisnya yang pecah.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh keponakannya yang masik duduk di tengah ranjang, "kalau Joon tidak mandi, Joon tidak boleh menjenguk mama dan adik. Dokter akan melarang Joon menemui mama jika Joon tidak mandi."

"benarkah?" tanyanya masih dengan air mata yang berlinang di pipi gembulnya.

"hmm.. karena itu, Joon mandi, _ne_?" Kyungsoo menghapus air mata Joon.

"_ne_." ujarnya sambil mengangguk.

"sini biar _samchoon _mandikan. Biar saat mama mencium Joon, Joon sudah wangi." Jongin menggendong keponakannya menuju kamar mandi. Ah, sepertinya Jongin sudah siap menjadi ayah.

.

.

.

Siang hari di hari minggu ini Luhan masih tetap cantik di bawah sinar matahari. Rambut panjang cokelat bergelombangnya diikat ekor kuda menambah kecantikan Luhan. Sebuah tangan besar menghalangi sinar matahari menghalangi sinar matahari agar tidak menyentuh wajah tanpa cela milik Luhan.

"kau lelah?"

"tidak. Kurasa kita akan menemukan bahan yang tepat di toko itu. Kau lelah?"

"tidak. Aku tidak pernah lelah untuk berada di sampingmu."

Luhan mencubit kecil perut Sehun. "gombal!" ujarnya.

Luhan dan Sehun sedang berburu bahan untuk gaun pengantin mereka. Luhan mendesainnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Luhan ingin turun tangan sendiri untuk segala sesuatu yang diperlukan untuk pernikahannya. Karena itu sekarang mereka menjelajah kota Seoul mencari bahan yang tepat yang Luhan inginkan untuk gaun pernikahannya. Sebelumnya mereka juga telah melihat gedung yang akan mereka sewa untuk pernikahan mereka. Ini salah satu alasan Luhan dan Sehun memilih tahun depan sebagai tahun pernikahan mereka. Agar sesuatunya bisa mereka kontrol dengan baik dan terencana dengan matang.

Setelah berputar-putar kota Seoul kurang lebih dua jam, akhirnya Luhan menemukan bahan yang tepat. Kemudian mereka duduk di salah satu cafe di dekat toko tersebut.

"kau tumbuh dewasa. Kau bahkan sudah bisa melamarku, Sehunie." Luhan mengelus pundak Sehun.

"apa aku sekecil itu dulu?"

"ah, sudah sekitar 6 tahun. Kau banyak berubah. Sehun yang banyak merajuk, malah sekarang membuatku merajuk padanya. Sehun yang selalu rewel menanyakan aku ada dimana, sekarang sibuk dengan stetoskopnya untuk memperhatikan orang lain. Dulu Sehun hanya menanyakan kabar padaku, tapi sekarang ia juga menanyakan kabar orang lain. Aku bangga padamu. Banyak hal yang kau raih sampai saat ini. dan aku bangga pada diriku sendiri, aku bisa ada di sampingmu melihatmu berkembang dengan baik."

"aku banyak belajar darimu, Lu. Kau mengajarkanku banyak hal. Bersabar dan tidak egois. Aku belajar darimu. Setiap kali aku gagal, kau ada di sampingku untuk sekedar menyemangati. Tapi hal itu benar-benar membuatku lebih baik."

"hmm aku ingat Sehun 6 tahun yang lalu. Anak itu benar-benar berusaha mendapatkan hatiku."

"aku juga ingat, bagaimana gadis bernama Luhan itu benar-benar mengacuhkanku. Bahkan ia meninggalkanku saat aku sedang bicara. Ia me-_reject_ semua panggilan teleponku. Ia mengganti nomor ponselnya agar aku berhenti menghubunginya."

"apa aku sejahat itu?"

"gadis itu bahkan membuang bunga pemberianku di hari Valentine tepat di hadapanku. Ku pikir ia mengambil cokelat pemberianku karena ia suka, tapi ia malah memberikan cokelat itu pada anak penjaga kantin."

"mengapa kau tidak menyerah saja waktu itu? Lagipula banyak gadis yang mengejarmu."

"sebenarnya aku bukan tipe pria yang akan berjuang untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Tapi saat melihat bungaku hanya berakhir di tempat sampah, ku rasa kau gadis berbeda, dan hatiku menginginkanmu. Ku rasa itulah yang membuatku kemudian jatuh cinta pada Xiao Luhan."

"berhenti menggombal!" Luhan memukul pelan lengan Sehun.

"aku tidak menggombal. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu." Sehun menangkap Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"aku tidak pernah bermimpi mendapatkan pria seperti di negeri dongeng. Jujur saja, kau bukanlah tipeku. Aku tidak menyukai pria yang lebih muda, aku tidak menyukai pria sombong, aku tidak menyukai pria sok tampan, karena itu aku selalu mengacuhkanmu." Luhan menyeruput _ice mocchachino _nya. "tapi hari itu aku melihatmu menolong seorang anak yang terjatuh dari sepedanya saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Aku juga beberapa kali melihatmu membantu nenek kakek yang akan menyebrang. Ku pikir, sesungguhnya kau memang pria yang baik. Ku rasa saat itu aku mulai menyukaimu. Melihatmu begitu akrab dengan kedua sahabatku, membuat Kyungsoo yang sangat pendiam ikut tertawa, aku semakin tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Luhan melingkarkan lengannya di perut Sehun.

"aku tidak tau kau melihatnya. Aku bersyukur Tuhan memperlihatkannya padamu, jadi aku bisa memiliki salah satu malaikatnya."

"hei, darimana kau belajar menggombal? Eoh? Katakan padaku!" Luhan mencubit kecil perut Sehun.

"aw! Kau ini hobby sekali mencubit perutku!"

"ada cinta untukmu di setiap cubitanku!" ujar Luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Sehun tersenyum gemas pada tunangannya ini.

"ku pikir aku akan menghabiskan waktuku dengan menjadi perawan tua." Luhan kembali melingkarkan lengannya di perut Sehun.

"tidak taukah kau bahwa aku lebih khawatir dibandingkan denganmu? Aku merasa seperti di sambar petir ketika kau bilang tidak ingin menikah saat aku melamarmu beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"sesungguhnya aku hanya khawatir."

"apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"aku tidak ingin menjadi tua. Aku takut tidak lagi bisa mengurus butikku jika aku menikah dan memiliki anak. Aku takut tak bisa lagi berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu dengan para sahabatku. Aku juga takut, cintamu akan luntur karena bosan padaku." Luhan meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun, "tapi kenyataannya, menikah ataupun tidak, aku akan tetap menjadi tua. Aku mulai berpikir aku butuh seseorang tempatku berbagi mengenai butik. Kedua sahabatku menikah lebih dulu, dan aku mulai merasa kesepian sedang mereka bahagia bisa berbagi dengan pria pilihan mereka. Dan ku rasa aku lebih khawatir kau menikah dengan wanita lain."

"satu hal yang perlu kau tau, saat itu aku bertekad, meski kau terus menolakku, aku akan terus berusaha memintamu. Bukankah karangpun akan terkikis oleh air sedikit demi sedikit? dan lihat, sekarang aku akan menikah denganmu."

"kau bahagia?"

"haruskah aku berteriak untuk memperlihatkan padamu betapa aku bahagia? Setelah berkali-kali memintamu untuk menikah denganku, dan berkali-kali mendapat penolakan, akhirnya kau menerimaku. Aku pikir aku bermimpi, aku tidak bisa tidur di malam pertunangan kita. Aku takut jika aku tidur, semuanya akan menjadi mimpi. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"kau benar-benar sudah dewasa. Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun." Luhan mempererat pelukannya pada Sehun.

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Lu." Sehun mendaratkan kecupannya di pucuk kepala Luhan.

.

.

.

_Incheon International Airport_

"_Hyung_, kita belum menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan kau sudah akan kembali ke China. Kau terlalu sibuk bekerja."

"aku akan datang lagi saat libur panjang. Jangan merengek." Kris menggoda adiknya.

"anakku, datanglah kembali bulan depan dan menetaplah lebih lama. _Eomma_ akan sangat merindukan kau dan keluargamu." Sungmin membelai wajah anaknya.

"kami akan kembali jika ada kesempatan bulan depan, _eomonim_. Kevin sangat menyukai keluarganya di Korea. sepertinya ia tahu ia akan meninggalkan Korea. semalam ia tidak bisa tidur dan terus gelisah sepanjang malam." Ujar Tao.

"_aigoo _cucu tampan _halmeoni_. Sehat-sehat lahdan tumbuh dengan baik." Sungmin mengecup kening cucunya yang tertidur dalam gendongan ibunya.

Hari ini Tao dan Kris beserta anak mereka harus kembali ke China, karena urusan Kris di China sudah selesai. Sesungguhnya ia ingin berada lebih lama di negara tempatnya dibesarkan ini. tapi banyak kerjaannya yang lain sudah menunggu di China. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengajak keluarganya berjalan-jalan menikmati Korea.

"segeralah _check in_. Pesawatmu berangkat 30 menit lagi."

"_ne, appa_."

"baik-baiklah disana. Tetap jadi pemimpin yang hebat." Kyuhyun menepuk pundak tegap anaknya.

"_ne, appa. _aku akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukmu." Kris memeluk ayahnya.

"jadilah suami dan boss yang baik, _brother_!" Kris memeluk adiknya.

"kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Kris dan Tao membungkukkan tubuhnya dan masuk ke waiting room.

Chanyeol akan merindukan kakak satu-satunya itu.

.

Baekhyun mengangkat bajunya hingga sebatas dada, kemudian berputar putar memperhatikan bayangan dirinya di depan cermin besar di kamarnya. Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang.

"aku gendut."

"kau tidak gendut. Bayinya yang gendut."

"ish kalo bayinya gendut berarti aku juga gendut, _'kan_?"

"lalu bagaimana? Kau ingin hanya perutmu yang membesar?"

"apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"kau bercanda? Cintaku malah bertambah 10 kali lipat. Untuk si kecil dan ibunya."

"kau lebih mencintai bayinya?"

"aku mencintai keduanya."

"ssshhh" Chanyeol menempatkan telunjuknya didepan bibir Baekhyun sesaat sebelum ia mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat aneh lainnya. "aku tetap mencintaimu bagaimanapun keadaanmu. Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Lagipula, meski kau semakin gendut, kau semakin cantik."

"benarkah?"

"hmm..." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Yeollie..."

"hmm?" Chanyeol masih mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dan menopang dagunya dengan pundak Baekhyun.

"aku menginginkanmu."

"apa?!"

"aku menginginkanmu, Yeol."

"menginginkan?"

"sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

"aku khawatir."

"kita sudah menanyakannya pada dokter, _'kan_? Dokter bilang tidak masalah asalkan hati hati dan dengan posisi yang tepat."

"aku khawatir akan lepas kendali."

"biar aku yang menuntunmu."

"tunggu. Bukannya kau tidak ingin melakukannya sampai kau melahirkan?"

"aku tiba-tiba menginginkannya." Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan _puppy eyes_ nya. Kemudian perlahan-lahan di dorongnya Chanyeol ke atas kasur.

"baiklah mari lakukan. Tapi biar aku yang mengendalikan diriku dan permainan ini." Chanyeol mengangkat baju yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun sebatas dada, mengelus perut Baekhyun yang membuncit, "_baby_, maafkan apa, _ne_? _eomma _menggoda _appa_ padahal _appa_ sudah menahan diri sejauh ini. tapi _appa_ benar-benar tidak tahan melihat _eomma_mu malam ini. tutup saja telinga dan matamu, agar kau tidak mendengar dan melihat kegiatan kami. _Arasseo_?!" Chanyeol mengecup perut Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol menaikkan baju Baekhyun lebih tinggi. "ku rasa ukurannya membesar?" ia memperhatikan payudara Baekhyun yang memang semakin besar meningat ia sedang mengandung.

"tentu saja! Aku sedang mengandung sekarang." Ujar Baekhyun.

"haruskah kita membeli _bra_ baru?"

"sepertinya iya. Rasanya mulai sesak."

"baiklah. Besok kita akan belanja untuk ibu hamil ini. agar kau tak sesak, biar ku buka saja." Chanyeol membuka kait _bra_ di punggung Baekhyun, melucuti pakaiannya beserta _bra_ yang menggantung di pundaknya. Baekhyun sudah _topless_ sekarang. Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun lembut, ciumannya terus turun ke leher, bahu, dan dada Baekhyun.

"berlatihlah menyusui." Ujarnya sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun. Kemudian mulai melumat _nipple_ Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menekan kepala Chanyeol agar semakin dalam melumat _nipple _nya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun merasa pergumulan kali ini terasa sedikit berbeda, entah karena tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai berubah atau memang karena sudah 3 bulan sejak mereka melakukannya terakhir kali.

Chanyeol melepaskan lumatannya, menatap mata Baekhyun yang sayu dengan tatapan penuh napsu. Ah, Chanyeol benar-benar membara sekarang. Akhirnya ia bisa menyentuh Baekhyun kembali setelah beberapa bulan kemarin tidur di lantai.

"_omo_ sudah keras sekali." Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol dengan meremas kejantanan suaminya itu dari luar celana pendek yang dikenakannya. "kau sebegitu merindukan kita di atas kasur, _eoh_? Mengapa kau menahannya?" Baekhyun mengeraskan remasannya pada kejantanan Chanyeol.

"eeeeuuungghh berhentilah menggodaku, Baekkie..." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menikmati remasan Baekhyun. "jika kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya, segera lepaskan celanaku. Berhenti meremasnya dari luar celana."

Baekhyun segera menurunkan celana Chanyeol dengan mudah karena pinggang celana yang Chanyeol gunakan terbuat dari karet. Kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah menegang itu segera mengacung ke arah Baekhyun "kau masih tetap tidak menggunakan celana dalam?"

"sudah kubilang begini lebih nyaman. Lagipula ini rumah kita. Hanya ada kita berdua. Tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan _adik kecil_ ku."

"dasar mesum! Lihat bagaimana tegangnya _adik_ mu ini."

"kau yang membangunkan- eeeuunngghhh..." Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun segera mengurut kejantanan Chanyeol. chanyeol menikmati setiap _centi_ dari _adik kecil_ nya yang disentuh oleh jemari lembut milik Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam sedang bibirnya terus terbuka dengan napas yang tidak teratur.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mendapati Baekhyun telah membuka mulutnya siap mengulum kejantanan Chanyeol. "_stop_!" Baekhyun segera berhenti, "mari lompati bagian itu. Aku tidak tega melihatmu mengulum _adik_ ku sekarang. Rasanya kejam menyetubuhi bibir manismu saat kau sedang hamil."

Chanyeol duduk di ranjang di sebelah Baekhyun, "berbaringlah menyamping. Aku akan melakukannya begitu." Sebelumnya mereka sudah menanyakan apakah _berhubungan intim_ saat kehamilan berbahaya atau tidak, dan dokter menjelaskan bahwa posisi seperti ini adalah posisi yang aman untuk ibu hamil.

Baekhyun menurut dan merebahkan dirinya ke samping kiri sebelumnya Chanyeol membantunya melepas semua helai pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh Baekhyun. Memegang kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras, kemudian mengarahkannya ke lubang Baekhyun.

"sudah sangat basah, _eoh_?"

"oh ayolah Yeollie cepat. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

"pastikan bayi kita menutup telinganya agar ia tidak mendengar kau berteriak kenikmatan." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

"segeralah masukkan!"

Chanyeol memasukkan kejantanannya perlahan ke lubang Baekhyun. "mmhh..." Baekhyun sepertinya menikmati setiap _centi_ dari kejantanan Chanyeol yang masuk. Oh jangan lupakan Chanyeol yang sudah memejamkan matanya menikmati hangat lubang Baekhyun memeluk kejantanannya.

Chanyeol menanam kejantanannya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, baru kemudian di mulainya kegiatan maju mundur yang diwarnai dengan suara desahan dari bibir mereka. Keringat mengucur dari pelipis Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, menikmati pergumulan yang sudah cukup lama mereka tidak lakukan.

Chanyeol mempercapat gerakannya saat ia merasakan klimaksnya akan segera datang. Ia juga merasakan kejantanannya di jepit oleh Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun juga akan segera mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Kegiatan itu berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang menyemburkan cairan cinta nya hingga di semburan terakhir bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan cinta milik Baekhyun.

"sepertinya yang orang-orang katakan benar. Bercinta dengan wanita hamil terasa lebih nikmat." Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun yang matanya sudah setengah menutup. "tidurlah. Sehat sehatlah kau, dan sehat-sehatlah _baby_ didalam sana. Aku mencintai kalian." ujar Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh polos Baekhyun.

.

.

**END**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sejauh ini, ini**** chapter**** terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis. Bagaimana? Aku sudah berusaha memunculkan semua _cast_ nya. Aku gak tau mau komentar apa, silahkan _readersdeul _saja yang menilai yah.**

* * *

***reppview***

**baekhyunina** || aku berusaha gak buat si Chanyeol terlalu tersiksa. untung aja aku gak buat si Baekhyun ngidam lebih aneh lagi :") makasi sudah review...

**clouds** || FF ini chaptered kok, dear :)) silahkan membaca...

|| aku mencoba mencampur semua pairing di chapter ini. bagaimana?

**younlaycious88** || thank you dear :* kasian si Chanyeol kalo harus ngehadapin ibu hamil yang lebih ekstrim lagi ngidamnya :") bisa-bisa KO ntar hohoho untuk anaknya, kita lihat nanti yah :D tapi untuk bocorannya, aku gak berniat untuk menggunakan nama Taehyung, Jesper, Chelsea ataupun Jackson. aku gak punya kontrak buat pake nama mereka *eh :D makasi sudah review :))

**ChanbaekShipper** || sudah di selipkan :") bagaimana? makasih ya review nya :)

**guest **|| siapapun guest ini, aku yakin kamu baca dari chapter satu sampai terakhir. terimakasih untuk masukannya. aku sudah berusaha membuat masa ngidamnya biasa-biasa saja. dengan berusaha bertanya pada beberapa ibu hamil tentang apa yang terjadi saat mereka hamil. jadi aku menyelipkannya di FF ku. jadi meski chapter lalu lebay, masa ngidam dalam chapter lalu memang pernah terjadi di dunia nyata. terimakasih review nya yah :))

**ruixi1** || sayangnya cuma ada satu nih cuma buat Baekhyun laki begini hehehehe :") makasih sudah membaca :))

**Myllexotic** || aku gak tau km juga baca kotak review apa ngga, tapi makasih :D hehehe review kamu bikin aku _cooling down_ dan selalu berpikir positif. makasih :")

**Dindacrln08** || sudah di tambahin :") makasih...

**1004baekie** || sudah di update yah :)

**narsih556** || hehehe :D terus baca aja sampe terakhir ;) makasih ya sudah mampir...

**amaliadevi18** || smg moment yang lain juga bisa melelehkan hati kamu yah :D hehe

**kiway91SL** || kumpul bareng yah. hmm next time mungkin. sekarang ibu-ibunya dulu yah :D

**exindira** || thank you dear :)

**VAAirin** || awas ntar di keplak Baekhyun :D hahaha wah rupanya km sadar yah kalo para pairing bakal keluar :"D kekekeke pokoknya mah jadi keluarga Park gitu yah xD makasih yaaa :)) gak gue tolak sini gue bales /ketjup basah/ xD xD

**parkbaekyoda92** || kalo kata Baek sih yg kejam bukan dia, tapi _baby_ nya heheheh :D makasi yah :))

**anoncikiciw** || makasih ya udah review :D ini udah di update hehe

**kimna** || Kim Jongin cuma milik Kyungsoo seorang :p

* * *

**terimakasih untuk yang sudah mengingatkan ada kesalahan. ga sengaja Ctrl+V T_T kebanyakan mandangin V sih *eh**

**Sampai jumpa kalau ada yang review**

***bbyeong***


	6. Chapter 5 (99 Persen Complete!)

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol (m/27)**

**Byun Baekhyun (f/25)**

**Byun Hangeng (m/53 – Baekhyun's Father)**

**Kim Heechul (f/48 – Baekhyun's Mother)**

**Park Kyuhyun (m/60 – Chanyeol's Father)**

**Lee Sungmin (f/55 – Chanyeol's Mother)**

**Oh Sehun (m/23)**

**Xiao Lu Han (f/25)**

**Kim Jongin/Kim Kai (m/23)**

**Do Kyungsoo (f/24)**

**Other EXO's member**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek; ****Hanchul; ****Kyumin; ****Hunhan; ****Kaisoo**

***** Happy Reading *****

* * *

Saat ini kandungan Baekhyun sudah masuk bulan ketujuh. Perutnya sudah semakin membesar dengan tubuh yang semakin tambun. Bayangkan saja, berat badannya naik hingga 16 kg. Rasanya ia seperti ia saja tak sanggup membawa dirinya berjalan jauh. Janinnya begitu aktif bergerak, Baekhyun juga sering mengajaknya berbincang. Baik pagi saat baru bangun tidur, siang saat hendak istirahat, sore saat sedang berjalan santai di taman dekat apartemen, atau malam sebelum tidur. Baekhyun rajin pula mengajak janinnya berjalan-jalan santai di sore hari, kata dokter, baik untuk memperlancar persalinannya nanti. Heechul sering menemaninya di sore hari, atau Chanyeol akan ikut di hari Sabtu atau Minggu.

Rencananya hari ini Baekhyun akan mengunjungi dokter untuk melakukan USG pada kandungannya. Mengingat ini sudah bulan ketujuh, Baekhyun perlu tau bagaimana posisi janin dalam perutnya demi mengetahui cara paling aman untuk persalinan serta kelancaran persalinan nanti. Baekhyun juga perlu memantau berat janinnya bulan ini, dan menerima beberapa nasihat yang baik dari dokter yang menanganinya.

Setelah itu, ia berencana mengajak Chanyeol membeli perlengkapan bayi, baik untuk kamar bayinya, juga untuk pakaian-pakaian lucu yang akan digunakan oleh bayinya. Sebelumnya, beberapa minggu yang lalu Chanyeol baru saja menjebol sebuah ruangan yang ada di sebelah kamar utama dan diberikan pintu diantaranya. Rencananya, kamar itu akan jadi kamar bagi calon bayi mereka. Karena menurut Chanyeol, akan lebih baik jika anaknya punya kamar sendiri sejak kecil, jadi kamar bayi dan kamar utama hanya tersekat pintu.

"Jam berapa janji dengan dokter hari ini?" Chanyeol sudah ada di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untuk istrinya tercinta. Makanan sudah tertata 80% di meja makan, Chanyeol hanya perlu menyiapkan susu untuk Baekhyun dan kopi untuknya, dan mereka siap untuk sarapan. Meski Chanyeol hanya _chef_ rumahan yang memasak tanpa pakaian putih-putih, melainkan kaos putih dan celana pendek saja, tetap saja, masakannya adalah yang paling enak di lidah Baekhyun. Hmmm atau mungkin yang nomor dua, setelah Heechul, ibunya.

"Hmm... jam 11. Karena ini hari Sabtu, ku rasa praktek dokter hanya sampai jam 2 siang. Tapi aku sudah menelepon kemarin jadi kita bisa datang sebelum jam 11." Baekhyun berjalan menuju Chanyeol, mengecup pipi suaminya sebagai ucapan selamat pagi hari ini.

Chanyeol memperhatikan istrinya lekat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, "Berhentilah memakai bajuku. Bukankah kemarin _eomma_ sudah membelikan banyak baju hamil yang bagus untukmu? Bajuku sudah lusuh begitu masih saja kau pakai. Seharusnya baju itu sudah berakhir jadi lap kompor."

Baekhyun memang suka sekali mengenakan baju Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini, dari baju yang paling bagus sampai baju yang paling jelek sudah keluar dari lemari Chanyeol. Baekhyun pernah mengenakan baju milik Chanyeol yang ia beli dengan harga selangit, kemudian menumpahkan saus di baju itu, yang pastinya meninggalkan noda dan bagusnya, noda itu tidak bisa hilang. Chanyeol ingin marah, tapi bagaimana mau marah jika Chanyeol melotot saja, air mata Baekhyun akan menganak sungai di pipinya. Beda dengan hari ini, entah darimana Baekhyun dapatkan kaos Chanyeol yang sudah lusuh, dengan warna yang sudah pudar, bahkan ada bolong di bagian perut dan bahunya. Chanyeol saja sudah lupa kapan ia membeli baju itu dan mengapa ia masih memilikinya. Baekhyun terlihat seperti istri yang tidak pernah dibelikan baju oleh suaminya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Untuk tidur saja _kok_. Kenapa harus pakai baju bagus jika hanya untuk tidur, tidak ada yang melihatku tidur kecuali kau. Lagipula ini nyaman, dingin dingin sejuk." Ujarnya cuek.

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja lah. Duduklah, mari sarapan." Chanyeol menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk, kemudian ia duduk di sebrang meja, di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak duduk disini saja?" Baekhyun menarik kursi yang ada di sebelahnya, menepuk-nepuk kursi mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol. "Aku ingin duduk bersebelahan denganmu."

"Duduk berhadapan akan membuatku lebih leluasa memandang wajahmu."

"Tapi aku ingin duduk di sebelahmu hari ini..." suaranya dibuat imut oleh Baekhyun, tidak lupa mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah." Lihat, kapan Chanyeol tidak menuruti apa kata istrinya ini. untung saja yang diinginkan Baekhyun tidak pernah aneh-aneh. Dan, manjanya ini bahkan membuat Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa tidak menurutinya.

Chanyeol kemudian mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeser kursinya mendekat pada kursi tempat Chanyeol duduk, "Kenapa?" Chanyeol tidak diam saja melihat tingkah istrinya yang memang sudah dari sananya aneh. "Aku ingin bersandar di pundakmu." Ujarnya manja. "Kita harus sarapan. Bagaimana kita sarapan jika kau bersandar di pundakku?" Chanyeol menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu suapi saja. Aku ingin di suapi." Ujar Baekhyun masih tetap manja. "Hhhh... ku rasa aku sedang membesarkan bayi besar sekarang. Baiklah nyonya Park." Chanyeol seperti tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan Bakehyun.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8.30 pagi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah selesai sarapan –yang memakan waktu begitu panjang karena Chanyeol hanya punya 2 tangan untuk menyuapi 2 mulut-. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mandi lebih dulu, mengingat istrinya itu memakan waktu begitu lama untuk berada di kamar mandi. Sedang Chanyeol segera menyiapkan pakaian untuk Baekhyun, agar nanti ia segera memakai pakaian yang Chanyeol siapkan, bukan pakaian yang ia ambil dari lemari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, wangi mawar menyeruak dari kamar mandi. Entah Baekhyun menyabuni tubuhnya saja, atau juga menyabuni dinding-dinding serta lantai kamar mandi, yang pasti wangi ini benar-benar memabukkan Chanyeol setiap kali Baekhyun selesai mandi.

"Sudah ku siapkan bajumu. Pakai yang di atas kasur, jangan ambil baju yang lain." Chanyeol segera memberi instruksi pada Baekhyun mencegah ia membuka lemari milik Chanyeol.

"aaaah, tapi aku ingin pakai kemejamu, Yeol..." Baekhyun memulai aksi manjanya.

"Akan sayang bajunya sudah dibeli tapi tidak digunakan. _Eomma _juga akan sedih jika tau baju yang diberikannya pada anaknya satu-satunya tidak digunakan sama sekali." Chanyeol beralasan.

"Hmm baiklah. Aku akan memakainya." Ujar Baekhyun, "kau mandi lah sana, ini sudah jam 9."

"hmm..." Chanyeol menahan senyumnya, akhirnya ia bisa menguasai istrinya ini, bahkan meski hanya sekali ini. Tapi ia bisa menggunakan cara ini lain kali.

Chanyeol sudah menunggu Baekhyun di mobil sejak tadi. Chanyeol mandi dengan cepat, Chanyeol bahkan sempat memanaskan mobilnya, tapi Baekhyun masih saja belum siap. Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya, menyusul Baekhyun ke kamar. Kepalanya menyeruak dari pintu kamar, "Ayo, nanti ramai."

"Sebentar. Aku merasa seperti ada yang kurang." Baekhyun masih saja mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Chanyeol menghela napasnya melihat kelakuan istinya ini, yang benar saja, ia sudah mematut dirinya didepan cermin selama kurang lebih 1 jam, tapi make up yang digunakan begitu tipis. Lebih tepatnya, ia terus menggunakan, kemudian menghapus, menggunakan, menghapus make up nya dan begitu terus. Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

"Tanpa make-up pun wajahmu sudah cantik, _yeobo_." Chanyeol masih berdiri di pintu, "ayolah nanti ramai dan antrianmu terus mundur. Kita tidak bisa ke dokter besok, dan aku tidak bisa menemanimu di hari kerja. Aku sudah anyak melewatkan jadwal ke doktermu dan aku mau menemanimu untuk USG." Chanyeol melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Mataku masih terlihat kecil." Ujarnya sambil menatap ke arah Chanyeol. oh astagaa, bukankah mata Baekhyun memang kecil? "_Eyeliner_ nya tidak berfungsi. Pipiku yang semakin tembam membuat mataku semakin kecil." Rengeknya.

"Sayang," Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, berdiri di belakangnya kemudian memegang pundaknya, menatap pantulan bayangan Baekhyun di cermin, "mata kecilmu itu sangat cantik. Taukah kau bahwa apapun perubahan pada ibu hamil, tidak pernah membuatnya menjadi jelek, bahkan sebaliknya. Kau cantik, semakin cantik." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong, 'kan?"

"Tidak ada untungnya bagiku untuk berbohong." Ujar Chanyeol. chanyeol memang tidak pernah bohong tentang cantiknya Baekhyun di matanya. Baekhyun memang selalu cantik, sejak pertama Chanyeol melihatnya, Baekhyun memang sudah cantik. "Jadi, ayo kita berangkat?"

Baekhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya, "ayo!"

Chanyeol memang benar, bahkan di saat perutnya yang semakin membesar, baju apapun selalu jatuh cantik di tubuh Baekhyun. Dress selutut lengan pendek berbahan kaos berwarna biru langit dengan renda-renda putih lucu di perpotongan dada dan perut, serta dipadukan dengan sepatu sandal berwarna putih, jatuh begitu cantik di tubuh Baekhyun dengan warna kulitnya yang cerah. Wajahnya dipoles make up tipis dengan eyeliner yang menghiasi mata kecilnya.

.

"oh Kyungsoo-_ah_!" Baekhyun menyapa Kyungsoo yang juga duduk di ruang tunggu. "Kau melakukan pemeriksaan rutin di dokter Choi juga?"

"_eonnie_, bukankah kau yang menyarankanku kemari?" Sepertinya Baekhyun lupa, beberapa waktu lalu ketika Kyungsoo bingung menentukan dokter mana yang akan menjadi dokter kandungannya, ia menyarankan untuk datang ke dokter Choi. "Kau yang bilang dokter Choi sangat bagus. Ya aku datang saja kemari. Tapi memang benar, aku selalu puas dengan pemeriksaan yang dilakukannya. Kau sehat?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Aku sehat. Waaaahh perutmu sudah terlihat sekarang. Bagaimana rasanya jadi ibu hamil?" baekhyun duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, sedang Chanyeol sudah asik berbincang dengan Jongin entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Menyenangkan." Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, "dan Jongin semakin memanjakanku." Bisiknya.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimanapun, ada 2 nyawa yang harus terus dijaganya dan diberinya limpahan kasih sayang." Baekhyun mengelus perut Kyungsoo yang mulai membuncit.

"eonnie, kau sudah daftar?"

"Sudah. Sebenarnya aku mau cek semalam, tapi ramai jadi aku mundur ke pagi ini." jelas Baekhyun.

"aku baru mendaftar pagi ini. sepertinya aku akan lama menunggu. Dokter ini begitu ramai."

"Nyonya Baekhyun..." panggil perawat meminta Baekhyun masuk ke ruang praktek dokter.

"aku duluan ya." Baekhyun berdiri meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun masuk ke ruang praktek, dokter obgyn wanita yang menangani Baekhyun selama kehamilannya sangat cantik, juga ramah.

"Silahkan masuk. Ah, dedek ditemani _appa_ hari ini ya..." Dokter Choi menyapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang begitu lembut. "Silahkan duduk tuan, nyonya." Katanya mempersilahkan keduanya duduk.

Setelah menimbang berat badan Baekhyun, dokter Choi meminta Baekhyun berbaring di tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan itu. Dokter Choi mengoleskan gel di perut Baekhyun.

"Hmm jadi informasi apa saja yang kedua orang tua inginkan?" dokter Choi menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Aku hanya ingin tau dia sehat atau tidak, lalu apa aku bisa melahirkan normal atau tidak, posisinya di dalam baik atau tidak, hmm mungkin itu saja." Baekhyun memperinci.

"Aku akan mengikuti apa yang istriku inginkan. Ku rasa kami sudah sepakat dan mempertimbangkannya." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Kalian tidak ingin tau jenis kelaminnya?"

"Sepertinya biarkan itu jadi rahasia saja, dok. Biarkan jadi sureprise di hari kelahirannya saja." Ujar Baekhyun yakin.

"Baiklaaah..." dokter mulai memutar-mutar alatnya di atas perut besar Baekhyun. "Hmm hanya ada satu bayi dan bayinya sehat. _Aigoooo _dia tersenyum... hmm Posisinya baik. Bayinya aktif, dan sampai saat ini, kemungkinan untuk lahir normal sangat besar. Jadi _appa_ dan terutama _eomma_ tidak perlu khawatir." Dokter menjelaskan, kemudian menunjukkan gambar bayinya di dalam perut. "Aku akan mencetaknya, tuan dan nyonya bisa kembali bulan depan. Semoga bayinya selalu sehat."

.

Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya menatap photo hasil USG bayinya. Baekhyun merasa sangat bahagia ada sebuah kehidupan di dalam tubuhnya, yang dijaganya. Dengan detak jantung yang beriringan. Chanyeol tak kalah bahagia dengan Baekhyun. Memiliki Baekhyun saja sudah sangat membahagiakan, ditambah sebentar lagi akan ada buah cintanya bersama Baekhyun, separuh dirinya dan separuh Baekhyun akan lahir hadir ke dunia dan berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kita beli box bayi dulu, ya?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ingin box warna apa? Jangan warna pink, karena kita tidak tau dia laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Cokelat saja, atau cream." Jawab Baekhyun. "Aku ingin tema kamar anak kita Rillakuma. Bukankah kita berdua menyukainya? Lagipula, Rillakuma berarti banyak untukku, mengingat aku menerimanya darimu di hari jadi kita yang ke 100 dulu." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Akan ku tambahkan sticker-sticker rillakuma di dinding kamarnya nanti. Aku akan mengecatnya ulang."

Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan di daerah pertokoan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk ke sebuah toko furniture untuk memilih-milih box yang cocok dan aman untuk bayi mereka. Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada sebuah box yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dan tidak terlalu kecil di sudut ruangan. box warna cokelat kayu, sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Yeol-_ah_, yang itu saja." Tunjukknya. Baekhyun tipe orang yang jika sudah memilih, ia tidak akan jatuh hati pada yang lain. Karena itu juga ia tidak pernah jatuh hati pada orang lain selain Chanyeol.

"yang mana?" Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun. "Oh," Chanyeol mengecek barang yang diinginkan Baekhyun, kondisinya baik, dan kayunya juga kokoh. "aku ambil yang ini saja. Bisa di kirim, 'kan?" Chanyeol segera melakukan pembayaran tanpa berpikir berulang kali.

"Lalu pakaian? Di seberang sana sepertinya ada toko baju bayi. Lihat-lihat disana saja, ya? Agar kau tak jalan jauh." Chanyeol memberikan tangannya untuk di gandeng oleh Baekhyun. "Jika kau lelah, bilang saja. Biar kita istirahat." Chanyeol mengusap peluh di kening Baekhyun. Ia ingat kalau saat ini kaki Baekhyun seringkali bengkak jika terlalu banyak berjalan.

"Tidak apa, aku berkeringat karena panas saja." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menggandeng dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat-lihat semua pernak-pernik bayi. Baginya, semua terlihat lucu. Kalau bisa, semuanya akan dibawanya pulang. Tapi tidak mungkin, 'kan? Bisa bisa, Chanyeol akan mengamuk seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Mulai dari baju, celana, sepatu, sarung tangan, kain bayi, semua yang Baekhyun pilih bertema Rillakuma, sesuai keinginannya.

"Sudah?" tanya Chanyeol. chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mulai kelelahan, ia melihat Baekhyun mulai mengambil posisi duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di sisi toko.

"Ku rasa sudah semua. Pelan-pelan saja di cicil. Ku rasa yang penting sudah semua. Untuk yang lainnya, menyusul saja." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku punya sesuatu. Kau pasti suka," Chanyeol menyembunyikan tangannya di balik tubuhnya. "Ta-daaaaa..." Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah _jump-suit_ yang menyerupai rillakuma, yang pas untuk bayi.

"Waaaahh lucunyaaa... dimana kau temukan?" mata Baekhyun terlihat berbinar melihat barang yang Chanyeol tunjukkan.

"disana. Bagaimana? Suka? Akan ku belikan jika kau suka."

"Aku suka!" jawab Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang.

"Akan ku bayar dulu, lalu kita pulang."

.

.

.

Memasuki bulan kedelapan, Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya semakin berat. Sejak kehamilannya menginjak usia 5 bulan, Baekhyun selalu tidur miring ke arah kiri, sesuai dengan yang di sarankan oleh dokter. Di bulan ke delapan ini, tak mudah untuknya berbaring, berbalik, atau bangkit secara cepat. Ia perlu beberapa detik agar bayinya tidak kaget dengan pergerakan tubuhnya. Dan tidak lupa, ia butuh Chanyeol untuk membantunya berbalik, atau bangun.

Di usia kandungan yang sudah delapan bulan ini juga, Chanyeol melarang Baekhyun mengunci kamar mandi saat setiap kali ia mandi. Takut-takut terjadi sesuatu nantinya. Tidak salah, 'kan untuk siaga?

Saat ini juga Baekhyun sering kali mengalami masalah. Ya sembelit, _lah_, ya ambeien, _lah_. Dokter bilang itu biasa, tapi tetap saja bagi Baekhyun hal itu menyiksa. Untungnya Baekhyun punya Chanyeol, suami berhati peri yang selalu siap siaga merawatnya di rumah. Chanyeol juga seringkali membantunya memijat payudaranya yang mulai membengkak, yang bagi Baekhyun, rasanya seperti mau meledak. Dokter menyarankan untuk sering memijat payudaranya agar puting susunya tidak _tenggalam. _Tenggelam dalam artian tidak masuk sehingga nantinya akan memudahkan bayi untuk menyusu. Juga Heechul, malaikat tanpa sayapnya yang selalu datang di saat yang tepat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang menata tas bayi yang rencananya akan mereka bawa ke rumah sakit saat bayi mereka akan lahir. Karena tidak mungkin, 'kan menyiapkannya saat Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan. Mana sempat. Chanyeol memilah milah beberapa potong kain dan pakaian, menghitung jumlah yang akan mereka butuhkan. Juga menyiapkan baju untuk Baekhyun. Baju yang sekiranya nyaman untuk Baekhyun kenakan. Ah, jangan lupa, bulan lalu, Heechul juga sudah membelikan beberapa potong baju untuk ibu menyusui untuk Baekhyun. Lihat, betapa ibu ini menyayangi anak semata wayangnya.

'_Ring Ding Dong... Ring Ding Dong..._'

Chanyeol segera turun dari kamarnya untuk membukakan pintu. "_Eomma?_ Kenapa tak berkabar jika mau kesini? Aku bisa menjemput _eomma_." Chanyeol menyambut dan memeluk ibu mertuanya.

"Lalu akan kau tinggal anak _eomma_ sendiri di rumah?"

"Tentu aku akan mengajaknya bersamaku, _eomma_."

"Kau pikir _eomma_ sudah lansia, jadi harus kau jemput? _Eomma_ masih bisa memesan taksi dan masih menginat dengan baik alamat rumah kalian, menantuku yang tampan." Heechul membelai wajah Chanyeol. "Mana Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun di atas. Sedang menata tas bayi."

"Hmm Kalian melakukan persiapan dengan baik." Katanya sambil melepas mantel dan berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun.

"_Eomma?!_ Kenapa _eomma _kemari tanpa kabar? Bagaimana kabar _appa_?" Baekhyun memeluk ibunya.

"_eomma_ akan berusaha sering datang kemari, mengingat hari kelahiran bayimu sudah dekat. _Appa _juga mendukung. _Appa_ mu semakin hari semakin sehat. Ia rajin berolahraga sekarang."

Sepertinya, 'sering' dalam kamus Heechul berarti 'setiap hari'. Maka setiap hari akan ada suara Heechul yang menambah sedikit keramaian di apartemen Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Jam dinding menujukkan pukul 08.00 malam. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Heechul sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Ya, sering yang dimaksud Heechul bukan hanya setiap hari, ternyata. Setelah masuk bulan kesembilan, Heechul bahkan menetap di apartemen Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dan pulang hanya pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu untuk menengok keadaan rumah dan suaminya.

Baekhyun terus duduk dengan tidak tenang di atas sofa. Chanyeol yang duduk di lantai dengan kepala yang di rebahkan ke paha Baekhyun merasakan bahwa Baekhyun sangat tidak nyaman dan beberapa kali meringis. Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya.

Meski wajahnya terus ke arah televisi, mata Chanyeol terus melirik jam dinding, menghitung setiap berapa menit Baekhyun meringis. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa setiap kali Baekhyun meringis, saat itulah kontraksinya terasa. Awalnya, Baekhyun meringis setiap satu jam sekali, kemudian 30 menit sekali. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, tangan Baekhyun terasa sangat dingin. Sepertinya ia benar-benar merasa sakit yang luar biasa, tapi belum mau mengatakannya. Setiap kali ia meringis, Baekhyun akan menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lebih kuat. Frekuensinya kini sudah semakin sering.

"Yeol, bisakah kau bangun? Aku merasa ada yang basah di tempat dudukku." Ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membalikkan wajahnya, menatap Baekhyun yang sudah penuh peluh di wajah cantiknya. "Kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bantu aku." Baekhyun masih tidak melepas genggamannya. Dan berdiri dengan bantuan Chanyeol.

"_Omoo_, darah! Istrimu akan melahirkan, Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

**Pertama, aku minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya untuk chapter lalu yang sangat mengecewakan. aku sedang galau berat dan capek banget jadi kata-kata yang terlintas tidak sebaik yang aku inginkan. dan jemari yang menari di atas keyboard tidak selincah yang aku bayangkan padahal banyak banget yang kepengen aku tulis. aku minta maaf banget :(**

**kedua, aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan update chapter ini karena Sabtu yang lalu aku ada visit ke Rumah Sakit sampai malam dan hari minggu nya capek banget jadi aku males buat duduk didepan laptop. jadi aku minta maaf sekali lagi :(**

**aduh aku jadi merasa bersalah. author apaan coba minta maaf mulu aku nih T_T**

**aku juga mau bilang makasi banyak buat yang setia membaca dan review. huaaaaaa aku terharuuu *lap ingus***

**buat yang mau ngobrol, bisa follow aku di twitter atau Instagram aja ya: happinessd_61 (IG maupun twitter) tapi aku gak open follow back yah :( mianhae... soalnya keduanya aku pake buat ngecek update terbaru dari EXO. buat yang mau aja kok :))**

**nah, segitu aja deh cuap cuapnya ntar malah jd kepanjangan...**

* * *

**special thanks to:**

**cbthirdperson || ruixi1 || exindira || fzalle || ParkByun || rohmatulfirda1 || edifa || younlaycious88 (Youn makasih ya sarannya untuk mengubah titik di username reviewer^_^) || narsih556 || Dindacrln08 || Yulyul || parkbaekyoda92 || kiway91SL || kimna || VAAirin (makasih selalu nunggu, baca dan review :* /ketjuppp)**

**aku baca semua kok. gak ku balas satu2 yaaa makasih banyak :")**

**see yaa next chapter**

**Love,**

**Chacha**

***bbyeong***


	7. Chapter 6 (Complete!)

"Untuk hari ini saja, Chanyeol."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah berdua saja dengannya sebelumnya, Baek. Aku akan kesulitan tanpa kau. Mengapa tak kau bawa saja dia bersamamu?"

"Akan sangat merepotkan, Chanyeol. Apalagi dia sedang aktif-aktifnya berjalan kesana kemari. Bisa-bisa, semua yang ada di sana berantakan dibuatnya. Akan sangat berbahaya juga baginya."

"Aku akan menjaganya disana."

"Tidak, Chanyeol. kau akan lengah jika bertemu dengan ayah lainnya disana. Kau tidak akan bisa mengawasinya dengan baik nantinya. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk 8 jam kedepan. Aku juga sudah memompa ASI untuknya yang cukup untuk 8 jam kedepan. Hanya 8 jam, Chanyeol."

"Tetap saja-"

"Kau tidak ingin menjaga anakmu? Baiklah, akan ku titip saja dia pada _eomma_."

"Jangan! Baik, aku akan menjaganya selama 8 jam kedepan."

Perdebatan pagi di rumah keluarga Park ini ditimbulkan oleh Baekhyun yang akan meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya hanya berdua saja di rumah dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun harus pergi ke persiapan pernikahan Luhan, untuk memantau katering yang dipesannya untuk hidangan di acara pernikahan Luhan. Ya, Baekhyun mengambil peran untuk menanggung semua hal yang berkaitan dengan hidangan, dari makanan ringan hingga berat. Dari air mineral sampai minuman segar.

"Sudah, ya, Yeol. Aku berangkat." Baekhyun sudah siap, kemudian mencium kening putri gembulnya. "Byeollie, jangan nakal, ya? Turut kata _Appa_. jangan cengeng. _Eomma _akan pulang segera. _Eomma ppoppo._" Anak perempuan berusia sekitar kurang lebih satu tahun itu mengecup bibir ibunya.

Baekhyun menyerahkan Byeol pada Chanyeol, melihat ibunya berlalu, tangis bayi perempuan itu pecah. "_Ya_ Byun Baekhyun! Setidaknya jangan lihatkan pada anakmu jika kau akan pergi! Lihat dia menangis sekarang! Aaaahh aku harus memulainya dengan ledakan tangis." Monolog Chanyeol sambil menatap putrinya.

Chanyeol menatap lekat putri kecilnya, tangis Hanbyeol –nama putrinya- adalah yang paling di tunggu-tunggunya setahun yang lalu di ruang persalinan.

* * *

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol (m)**

**Byun Baekhyun (f)**

**Byun Hangeng (m – Baekhyun's Father)**

**Kim Heechul (f – Baekhyun's Mother)**

**Park Kyuhyun (m – Chanyeol's Father)**

**Lee Sungmin (f – Chanyeol's Mother)**

**Oh Sehun (m)**

**Xiao Lu Han (f)**

**Kim Jongin/Kim Kai (m)**

**Do Kyungsoo (f)**

**Other EXO's member and the Babies**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek; ****Hunhan; ****Kaisoo**

**Warning: typos; Genderswitch; EXO; marriage life; NC; Mature Content; DLDR; no bash.**

*****Happy Reading*****

* * *

_Setahun yang lalu..._

"_Omoo_, darah! Istrimu akan melahirkan, Chanyeol!" Heechul terkejut karena darah yang keluar lebih dulu, bukan air ketuban. "Segera bawa istrimu ke mobil. _Eomma _akan membantu membawa barang-barang ke mobil. Hati-hati." Heechul membantu Baekhyun mengenakan mantelnya.

Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun ke mobil, kemudian dengan cepat mengenakan kemejanya. Untung saja Heechul selalu mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk mengenakan pakaian yang layak meski malam hari agar ia bisa segera membawa Baekhyun saat ia akan melahirkan tanpa memilih dan mengganti baju lebih dulu. Heechul segera menyusul dengan membawa semua keperluan Baekhyun dan calon bayinya yang sudah Chanyeol siapkan dalam tas bayi mereka dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Baekhyun duduk di bangku penumpang di samping Chanyeol yang mengemudi. Sebelumnya, Chanyeol sudah merebahkan kursinya agar Baekhyun merasa lebih nyaman. Baekhyun merasakan kontraksinya semakin kuat. Seakan-akan bayinya berenang-renang berputar dalam perutnya. Perutnya terasa seperti di cengkeram dan di aduk-aduk layaknya membuat adonan kue.

"Argh... Chanhh..." Baekhyun mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol.

"Baek, jangan pegang aku. Aku sedang mengemudi. Pegang _eomma_ dulu nanti bahaya." Chanyeol melepas sebelah tangannya dari kemudi, takut-takut tangannya akan lepas kendali karena di cengkeram oleh Baekhyun.

"_Eomma..._" panggil Baekhyun lirih.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Baek. Jangan stress." Heechul membelai rambut anaknya. Keringat dingin Baekhyun mengucur deras. Rambutnya basah oleh keringat. Beruntung sebelumnya ia sudah memotong rambutnya sebahu, mengikuti saran dari ibu mertua dan ibu kandungnya.

"Sakit sekali, _eomma_. Aku merasa seperti tubuhku lemas dan akan lepas terpisah. Sakitnya begitu luar biasa."

"_Eomma_ tau, Baek. Sabarlah. Kita hampir sampai." Heechul berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berusaha terus fokus pada jalanan tempat mobil yang di kemudikannya melaju.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Chanyeol segera mengambil kursi roda dan menggendong Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi roda. Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan, Baekhyun menggenggam dengan sekuat tenaga. Sepertinya ini naluri Baekhyun untuk mendorong bayinya keluar, sehingga ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

Perawat segera memeriksa Baekhyun, melihat tanda-tanda vital pada ibu bayi. "Sudah bukaan berapa, Nyonya?" tanya perawat pada Baekhyun.

"Mana aku tau! Yang aku tau cuma bayi ini akan segera keluar!" jawab Baekhyun mulai emosi. Jelas saja Baekhyun tidak tahu. Perawat ini salah jika bertanya hal seperti itu pada Baekhyun.

"Hmm baik akan saya periksa." Perawat itu memeriksa jalan lahir Baekhyun, memasukkan beberapa jarinya untuk mengukur sudah seberapa besar jalan lahir Baekhyun terbuka. "Sudah bukaan 8. akan saya periksa lagi beberapa menit lagi, jika Nyonya sanggup, nyonya bisa sekedar berjalan santai di ruangan ini untuk-"

"Keluarkan saja bayinya! Aku sudah tidak kuat!" omel Baekhyun merasa perawat yang memeriksanya mulai cerewet. Ibu yang akan melahirkan memang akan lebih sensitif, mengingat rasa sakit luar biasa yang sedang di hadapinya antara hidup dan mati.

"_Yeobo_, tenanglah." Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol paham, ini pengalaman pertama Baekhyun. Karena itu ia akan merasakan sakitnya dengan luar biasa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun mulai tenang. Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar deru napas Baekhyun yang semakin cepat. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ada bulir air mata yang menetes dan mengalir di pipinya.

"Sayang, jika kau ingin melampiaskan sakitnya, lampiaskan saja padaku." Ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, "Tidak, Yeol. Kupikir, aku harus menyimpan tenagaku untuk mendorong bayinya keluar."

"_Mianhae_..." Chanyeol mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak tau harus meminta maaf untuk apa, tapi yang pasti, melihat istrinya berjuang di antara hidup dan mati sekarang ini membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah. Andai rasa sakit itu bisa dipindahkan, Chanyeol akan dengan sukarela menanggung rasa sakit yang dilalui Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengelus perut besar Baekhyun, "anak _appa_, sudah tidak sabar melihat _eomma_? Sabar, ya. Beberapa menit lagi." Chanyeol kemudian mencium perut Baekhyun.

"Akh, Chanh... sepertinya ia sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya. Jalan lahirku seperti di dorong olehnya." Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera memanggil perawat untuk memindahkan Baekhyun ke ruang bersalin.

"Kita bisa pindah sekarang, tuan. Air ketubannya sudah pecah dan bukaan nya sudah sampai bukaan ke 10."

"ya, segeralah, ku mohon." Ujar Chanyeol berharap semua orang yang menangani Baekhyun bisa segera bergerak dengan cepat dan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang di alami Baekhyun.

"Anda bisa ikut masuk ke ruang bersalin, Tuan. Karena nyonya akan melewati persalinan secara normal."

"Oh benarkah? Ya mari kita menuju ruang bersalin."

Perawat yang bertugas segera membantu Baekhyun melepaskan semua pakaiannya, menggantinya dengan pakaian operasi yang steril. Baekhyun sudah berbaring di meja persalinan. Chanyeol sudah meminta pihak rumah sakit agar dokter wanita yang menangani persalinan Baekhyun. Meskipun ini persalinan, rasanya Chanyeol tidak ingin jalan lahir istrinya dilihat, apalagi di aduk-aduk oleh pria lain selain dirinya. Mungkin jika ia bisa melakukannya, ia yang akan melakukannya sendiri. Chanyeol sedikit menyesal tidak memilih jadi dokter obgyn di masa lalu.

Chanyeol duduk di samping meja bersalin Baekhyun, menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, dengan setiap jemarinya berada di sela jemari Baekhyun. "Jangan biarkan Nyonya tertidur, tuan. Pastikan Nyonya terus memiliki kesadarannya." Ujar Dokter menginstruksi peran Chanyeol. "Kau bisa." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian mengecup kening dan bibir Baekhyun.

Beruntung persalinan tidak memakan waktu yang lama, "Kepala bayinya sudah kelihatan, Nyonya. Saat saya minta untuk dorong, dorong sekuat tenaga, ya." Instruksi dokter pada Baekhyun, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Akan terasa sangat sakit ketika kepalanya keluar, Nyonya. Tapi semuanya akan membaik jika kepalanya sudah keluar. Nah, sekarang kepalanya akan keluar, ya, dorong!"

Baekhyun segera mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk mendorong bayinya keluar. Dokter benar, rasa sakitnya begitu luar biasa. Rasanya seperti tubuh Baekhyun di belah menjadi dua. Baekhyun kehabisan tenaganya dan ia belum mendengar suara tangis bayi. Itu berarti, bayinya belum juga lahir.

"Sedikit lagi, Nyonya. Jangan berhenti. Sekali lagi, dorong!"

Baekhyun kembali mendorong bayinya sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya, "Oeeeekkk..." suara bayi memecah ketegangan di ruang persalinan itu. Dokter segera meletakkan bayi yang masih berlumuran darah itu di dada Baekhyun untuk segera di berikan ASI pertama oleh Baekhyun. "Bayinya perempuan,Tuan, Nyonya. Selamat, Nyonya. Anda sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Terimakasih, dok." Ujar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Terimakasih, _Yeobo_. Kau sudah menjaga dan melahirkannya dengan baik dan ia lahir dengan sehat." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

Bayi mungil itu hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 menit untuk menyesuaikan dirinya dengan Baekhyun, dan segera bisa menyusu pada ibunya. Beruntung air susu Baekhyun keluar dengan baik. Dokter bilang, air susu pertama dari ibu akan menjadi antibodi yang sangat baik untuk bayinya kelak.

Baekhyun menghitung jemari anaknya, lengkap. Melihat telinga anaknya, lengkap, dengan telinga yang persis seperti dirinya, bukan seperti telinga yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Ia kemudian memandang lekat wajah anak perempuannya, bayi mungil ini benar-benar mewarisi wajah ayahnya. Mata nya besar, hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya yang mungil dan penuh, persis seperti Chanyeol.

"Ia photocopy dirimu." Ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Hmm sepertinya kau benar. Kau sudah menentukan namanya?"

"Hanbyeol. Park-Han-Byeol. Karena ia mirip sekali denganmu, aku akan memanggilnya Byeol." Ujar Baekhyun.

Begitulah Hanbyeol datang dan melengkapi kebahagiaan keluarga Park.

.

.

Sekarang Byeol sudah bisa berjalan, meski harus terus di awasi karena masih sering jatuh. Selain itu, Byeol akan meraih apa saja untuk menahan tubuhnya saat akan jatuh. Seperti beberapa waktu lalu, Byeol menarik taplak meja makan saat ia jatuh dan lengah dari penjagaan Chanyeol yang sibuk menonton bola. Beruntung tidak ada benda apapun di atas meja, dan Byeol tidak terluka.

Chanyeol punya tugas berat untuk menjaga putrinya seorang diri hari ini. Berat baginya, karena jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak pernah menghabiskan waktunya hanya berdua dengan Byeol. Bukannya tidak pernah merawat Byeol. Tapi biasanya Baekhyun akan membagi tugasnya dengan Chanyeol, jadi tidak sepenuhnya Chanyeol yang lakukan.

"_Maaaaaaa..._" pekik suara Byeol memekakkan telinga setelah melihat _eomma_ nya menghilang di balik pintu. Byeol sudah mengerti jika orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya. Ia juga selalu menangis setiap pagi jika melihat Chanyeol berangkat ke kantor.

"Ahh... bagaimana aku membuatnya berhenti menangis sekarang." Monolog Chanyeol, masih menggendong Byeol. "Byeollie... _Kkakkung!_" Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, kemudian membukanya bersamaan dengan mengucap 'kkakkung!'. Seperti mantra, Byeol seketika berhenti menangis.

"Mau bermain dengan _appa_?" ujarnya sambil menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya di perut Byeol, yang di sambut gelak tawa oleh Byeol.

"Baiklah. Duduk kalau begitu." Chanyeol mendudukkan Byeol di atas matras di ruang tengah. "Semut berjalan di kaki Byeol." Ujar Chanyeol sambil jemarinya dibuat melangkah di atas tubuh Byeol, Byeol terpingkal dengan tingkah ayahnya.

"_Jha, ireonaseyo!_" Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Byeol untuk berdiri. "Mau bermain kejar-kejaran?" Ujarnya, yang mendapat sebuah anggukan pasti dari Byeol.

"_Appa _akan menangkap Byeol!" ujar Chanyeol sambil berlari kecil di belakang Byeol, berpura-pura ia akan menangkap Byeol. Chanyeol dan Byeol berkejar-kejaran mengitari rumah. Chanyeol tidak menyangka hari ini akan benar-benar datang. Dimana Byeol akan mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya, dan bisa bermain dengannya.

Byeol menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian membalik tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol, 'plop!' ia jatuh dan terduduk di atas matras. Byeol tidak menangis, melainkan tertawa melihat ekspressi yang dibuat ayahnya. "Bbang!" ujarnya seakan akan sedang memegang sebuah pistol dan melepas sebuah tembakan ke arah Chanyeol. "Aaaaaakk!" Chanyeol berakting berpura-pura mati dengan sungguh-sungguh. Chanyeol yang CEO sudah benar-benar berubah 100% saat ia berada di rumah sebagai ayah dari Park Han Byeol.

Terus bermain, tetiba Byeol mengubah ekspressi wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah. "_wae_? Kau marah?" Byeol masih diam, dengan wajah yang serius dan memerah. Tak lama kemudian, tangis Byeol pecah. "Aaaahh sepertinya aku tau kau kenapa, aku menciumnya. Ya ya mari ganti pampersmu." Chanyeol segera menggendong Byeol untuk membersihkan Byeol yang sepertinya baru saja mengosongkan perutnya.

Chanyeol tidak mengalami kesulitan sama sekali untuk mengganti pampers. Karena sebelumnya ia sudah sering melakukannya. Selain itu, Byeol termasuk bayi yang tenang saat pampers nya di ganti. Jadi Chanyeol tidak mengalami kesulitan sama sekali.

Ia menurunkan Byeol dari atas kasur, Byeol kembali aktif, bermain dengan mainan karet yang dimilikinya. Chanyeol berusaha untuk membuat Byeol aktif gerak motorik, jadi Chanyeol tidak membiasakan Byeol untuk menonton tv, meskipun kartun sekalipun.

Chanyeol membuatkan makan siang untuk Byeol. Chanyeol tidak ingin Byeol membenci sayur seperti Baekhyun, jadi sejak kecil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selalu mencampur sayur ke dalam makanan yang Byeol konsumsi. Siang ini Byeol punya sup jagung dan nasi merah untuk makan siangnya. Hmm makanan yang sehat dan bergizi untuk tubuh kembang Byeol. Setelah makan siang, Byeol kembali bermain.

Chanyeol melirik jam dinding, sudah jam 12 siang dan Byeol masih aktif bermain. Chanyeol harus membuat Byeol istirahat siang, agar tidak rewel di malam hari. "Byeollie-_ah_... Ayo pergi tidur." Ujar Chanyeol melangkah ke dalam kamar di lantai bawah, tempat dimana Byeol biasa tidur siang. Byeol yang melihat ayahnya masuk ke dalam kamar menangis. Sepertinya bayi mungil ini tidak suka di ajak tidur siang.

"Susu. Kau tidak ingin susu?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menggoyang-goyangkan botol susu di tangannya. Bukannya diam, Byeol malah menangis semakin menjadi. "Park Han Byeol, sudah waktunya tidur siang. _Appa_ lelah." Ujar Chanyeol yang membuat tangis Byeol semakin panjang.

Chanyeol ingat, setiap kali Byeol seperti ini, Baekhyun akan membersihkan tubuh Byeol dan mengganti bajunya. Chanyeol kemudian segera mengangkat tubuh Byeol, menggendongnya ke kamar atas. Kemudian di ambilnya kain kecil yang biasa Baekhyun gunakan membersihkan tubuh Byeol di siang hari serta sebaskom air. Chanyeol membuka semua pakaian yang dikenakan Byeol, kemudian mulai menyeka tubuh putrinya itu. Sepertinya Byeol suka bermain air. Sebelah tangannya masuk ke dalam baskom air dan membuat tangisnya seketika mereda.

Setelah selesai menyeka tubuh Byeol, Chanyeol membubuhkan minyak telon dan bedak ke tubuh Byeol, kemudian memakaikannya baju yang lebih nyaman. Mata Byeol mulai terlihat berat. Cara ini memang benar-benar efektif. Baekhyun benar-benar ibu yang baik bagi Byeol, ia tau bagaimana mengatasi bayi aktif ini. Chanyeol segera memberikan botol susu pada Byeol, dan beberapa menit kemudian, Byeol sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Chanyeol mengambil photo Byeol yang tertidur dengan pulas, dan mengirimnya ke Baekhyun, agar Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaan Byeol.

"_Eomma_, _Appa_ menjagaku dengan baik!" kemudian pesan itu dikirimnya.

.

.

Baekhyun menerima pesan dari Chanyeol, ia tersenyum melihat Byeol sudah tertidur dengan damai siang ini. Ia bersyukur Chanyeol menjaga Byeol dengan baik, meski awalnya ia ragu bisa merawat Byeol sendirian.

"_Kau melakukannya dengan baik._ A_ku akan segera pulang, titip Byeol ku sebentar. _Saranghae!" Baekhyun membalas pesan singkat dari Chanyeol.

"Apa Byeol baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama Baekhyun.

"Ya, Chanyeol mengirimkan photo Byeol sedang tidur siang. Sepertinya Chanyeol juga sudah mengganti pakaiannya."

"Whoaaa suamimu benar-benar suami yang baik. Ia bisa melakukan segalanya. Aku masih belum bisa membayangkan melepas In Kyung hanya berdua saja dengan Jongin. Aku takut ia yang malah tidur dan mengabaikan In Kyung." Kyungsoo sudah melahirkan bayi perempuan beberapa bulan lalu. Ia juga datang ke persiapan pernikahan Luhan karena ia bertanggung jawab untuk dekorasi pelaminan. Ia membawa In Kyung, putrinya bersamanya. Karena In Kyung masih sangat kecil untuk ditinggal oleh Kyungsoo. Lagipula, Kyungsoo hanya perlu memantau, jadi ia tidak kerepotan untuk sekaligus menjaga In Kyung yang juga belum bisa berjalan.

"Saat itu pasti datang. Naluri mereka sebagai ayah akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Ya, sama seperti kita, yang melahirkan begitu saja, menyusui, sampai tidak terasa sekarang nayi kita sudah tumbuh dengan baik." Jelas Baekhyun. "Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Belum."

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Mungkin sekitar jam 4 nanti. Jongin akan menjemputku. _Waeyo?_"

"Bolehkah aku menumpang? Aku sedikit trauma naik taksi. Taksi pagi tadi ngebut seperti sedang dalam sirkuit. Rasanya jantungku akan melompat keluar."

"Boleh. Santai saja, _Eonnie_."

.

.

Byeol bangun dari tidurnya, dan segera duduk di atas kasur lantainya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada orang. Tangis Byeol seketika pecah. Chanyeol segera berlari ke kamar Byeol, "anak _appa_ sudah bangun?" sapa Chanyeol pada putrinya. Byeol segera mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Chanyeol menggendongnya. "Kau ingin _Appa_ menggendongmu?" Byeol segera mengangguk.

Chanyeol menggendong Byeol keluar dari kamar, kemudian mendudukkannya di matras di ruang keluarga. "Kita mandi, _ne_?" ujar Chanyeol pada Byeol. Byeol menatap Chanyeol beberapa saat, "agar saat eomma pulang, kau sudah cantik." Lanjut Chanyeol. Byeol segera mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Chanyeol menggendongnya. Chanyeol benar, Byeol sangat menyukai air. Waktu paling menyenangkan bagi Byeol adalah saat mandi. Saat itu, ia bisa bermain dengan bebek karet nya di dalam _bathup_.

Chanyeol kembali menggendong Byeol, "mari siapkan air mandimu." Chanyeol membuka pakaian yang dikenakan Byeol, melepas pampersnya yang sudah berat. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol memandikan Byeol. Bahkan, Chanyeol sudah memandikan Byeol sejak usia Byeol sekitar 5 bulan. Jadi, jangan ragukan kemahiran Chanyeol dalam merawat Byeol.

Setelah selesai memandikan Byeol, mengenakan baju berwarna pink dengan bintik putih dan menyisir rambut Byeol yang masih tipis, Chanyeol tidak lupa mengambil photo Byeol dengan ponselnya. Chanyeol memang selalu mengabadikan setiap momen bersama Byeol di ponselnya. Entah sudah berapa ribu photo Byeol yang disimpannya.

'Ring.. Ding.. Dong... Ring.. Ding.. Dong...'

"Sepertinya _eomma_ pulang, Byeollie-_ah_." Chanyeol segera menggendong Byeol, untuk menyambut Baekhyun didepan pintu. Chanyeol membuka pintu, "_Aigooo_ princess Byeol sudah wangi... _Aigo yeppo_..." Baekhyun mengambil Byeol dari gendongan Chanyeol, mencium gemas putrinya itu. "Kau menjaganya dengan baik. Kau bahkan sudah memandikannya di jam segini." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ku rasa aku tak perlu khawatir untuk berdua saja dengan Byeol." Ujar Chanyeol bangga.

"Bersiaplah. Acara Luhan dan Sehun akan dimulai jam 6 nanti. Ini sudah setengah 5 sore." Ujar Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah siap dengan tuxedo hitam dan dasi biru polkadotnya, yang senada dengan dress bermotif kembar biru dengan polkadot hitam yang digunakan Baekhyun dan Byeol. Meski sedang menyusui, tubuh Baekhyun sudah tidak terlalu gemuk, karena ia rajin berolahraga. Dress panjang dengan leher yang lebar memperlihatkan tulang selangka Baekyun dan kulitnya yang putih mulus jatuh begitu cantik di tubuhnya. Rambutnya diikat satu di bawah dengan beberapa hiasan mutiara di atas kepalanya. Byeol tidak kalah cantik dengan ibunya. Dress dengan rok yang mekar seperti rok ballet, dengan sepatu flat nuansa hitam-biru di kaki mungilnya. Rambut nya yang seleher di gerai dan di pasangkan bando dengan mutiara yang mirip dengan yang digunakan Baekhyun. Ah, Byeol memang mewarisi pesona kedua orang tuanya dengan sempurna.

Keluarga kecil ini segera melaju ke tempat pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan digelar. Pernikahan yang sederhana, kata Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar megah di mata orang lain. Sebenranya, Luhan tidak membayangkan pernikahannya akan seperti ini. Karena ia menyiapkannya sedikit demi sedikit. lagipula, ia tidak melakukannya sendirian. Banyak orang yang mendukungnya, termasuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Keluarga kecil Jongin juga datang, dengan pakaian nuansa soft pink untuk Kyungsoo dan In Kyung.

Kedua pengantin keluar, Luhan benar-benar ratu malam ini. wajah cantiknya benar-benar menyihir dan menghipnotis semua mata yang tertuju padanya. Berjalan di samping Sehun, dengan bergandengan tangan, keduanya terlihat begitu sempurna. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdecak kagum melihat pesona sahabat mereka itu. Keduanya bersyukur, pada akhirnya, Luhan memutuskan untuk menikah.

"Terimakasih sudah datang dan mengambil andil dalam pernikahanku ini." Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. "Sepertinya mereka lelah." Luhan menatap In Kyung dan Byeol yang tertidur dalam gendongan ayah mereka.

"Segeralah beri adik sepupu untuk In Kyung dan Byeol." Bisik Baekhyun. "Selamat berjuang!" Tambah Kyungsoo.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Hallo Hallo, testeeee... Maaf updatenya late night... yah gapapa deh ya maapin yaaa... hehehe**

**tadaaaaaa baby nya udah muncuuull xD xD aku mau jelasin dulu, kenapa milih baby girl. jadi, setelah sedikit survei kecil-kecilan, anak Chanbaek yang cowok udah banyak banget, dan bayi kembar fraternal alias kembar cewek-cowok is too mainstream. sebagian besar FF, udah ngasi anak kembar fraternal untuk main castnya. aku mau sesuatu yang beda. karena itu aku pilih baby girl.**

**kenapa namanya Hanbyeol? sejak pertama denger nama ini (aku lupa dengernya di mana, yang pasti di drama) yang kebayang itu Chanbaek. soalnya "Han" aku ambil dari Chan, "Byeol" terdengar di antara Byun dan Yeol. selain itu, nama Taehyung, Jackson, Jesper, Chelsea ataupun V (padahal V sama Taehyung orangnya sama), aku gak punya kontrak /elah gaya/ sama mereka hehehehe jadi inilah keputusanku. semoga bisa diterima yaaaa...**

**dan untuk Chapter depan, rencananya aku akan mempercepat waktunya, dengan Byeol yang sudah masuk sekolah, tidak lupa dengan hadirnya anak-anak lain jika aku punya kesempatan.**

**cuap-cuapnya segini aja yaaa ntar malah jadi tsurhatssss**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Wujoondaemin00** || **YoungHeeSEHUN94 **|| **cb_thirdperson** || **Dindacrln08** ||** ruixi1** || **exindira** || **ChanHunBaek** || **kiway91SL** || **Lovesoo** || **narsih556** || **edifa **|| **Lkireii0521** || **Rly. ** (2x) || **1004baekie** || **NopwillineKaiSoo** || **kimna || rohimatulfirda1** : makasih yaaa hehe iya ini udah di lanjut dengan kecepatan update maksimal. selamat membaca :)) makasih yaaa mampir lagi hehehe

**anoncikiciw** : setiap orang punya kekuatan berbeda untuk menahan sakit, dan mengatasi sakit. bahkan ada ibu yang tidak mengalami sakit saat mau melahirkan, tapi jarang. jadi supaya gak dikatain lebay, aku pilih yang rata-rata aja deh :D hehehe mampir lagi ya :) makasi...

**VAAirin** : iya kemarin gue sibuk banget ada urusan jadi ngga bisa update T_T update hari ini juga agak telat soalnya pergi makan tadi hahahahaahahahaha maaf yaaaa... wkwkwkw lo teliti banget siiikk T_T ketauan deh TOEFL gue belom lulus hahaha makasi ya koreksinya :))

**younlaycious88** : udah kejawab kan penasarannya? hehehe semoga gak kecewa ya dan jempolnya gak diminta balik :p hehe

**Nanda Yusri** : hahahaha tau gak siiihh gue juga nonton TROS sampe ulang ulang saking senengnya liat si Chanbaek jadi orangtua(?) buat twins hahahaha makasi yaaa mampir lagi :D curhat juga gapapa kok kekekeke

**parkbaekyoda92** : terimakasi pengertiannya T_T hiks /terharu/elap ingus/ hahahahaha aku sih belum ngalamin. maunya sih secepetnya /eh. kebetulan, aku dan empat temanku yang lain ada di bidang kesehatan yang berbeda, kami sering kumpul untuk berbagi ilmu. dan aku dapat ilmu ini dari temenku yang bidan hehehehe karena itu aku yah sedikit tau lah :D lumayan kan namnah pengetahuan baru ;) hehe mampir lagi ya...

**Byun429** : aku line 93. kalo kamu lebih muda, boleh panggil eonnie. panggil Chacha aja juga boleh, kok :)

**udah semua ya yang review di sebut :)) thanks a lot...**

**sampai jumpaaaa and review juseyoooo**

**Love,**

**Chacha**

***bbyeong***


	8. Chapter 7 (Thank You for Being Born)

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol (m)**

**Byun Baekhyun (f)**

**Byun Hangeng (m – Baekhyun's Father)**

**Kim Heechul (f – Baekhyun's Mother)**

**Park Kyuhyun (m – Chanyeol's Father)**

**Lee Sungmin (f – Chanyeol's Mother)**

**Oh Sehun (m)**

**Xiao Lu Han (f)**

**Kim Jongin/Kim Kai (m)**

**Do Kyungsoo (f)**

**Other EXO's member and the Babies**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek; ****Hunhan; ****Kaisoo**

**Warning: typos; Genderswitch; EXO; marriage life; NC; Mature Content; DLDR; no bash.**

*****Happy Reading*****

* * *

Apartemen yang di tempati oleh keluarga Park hari ini di hiasi oleh balon-balon warna warni, kertas penghias ruangan yang melintang dari sudut satu ke sudut lainnya, tidak lupa dengan tulisan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PARK HAN BYEOL" di dinding. Yap! Hari ini perayaan ulang tahun Byeol yang kedua. Tidak terlalu meriah, sih. Hanya mengundang para keluarga, kerabat dekat dan beberapa anak yang sebaya dengan Byeol yang tinggal di sekitar apartemen. Tapi cukuplah untuk membuat hati Byeol senang karena bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga serta teman-teman sebayanya di sekitar apartemen dan meski Byeol suatu hari nanti akan lupa hari ini, ia akan bisa mengenangnya melalui photo-photo yang diabadikan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Byeol sudah cantik dengan gaun merah mudanya. Gaun dengan rok mekar bertumpuk dan berkerlap-kerlip di tubuhnya. Bak seorang putri, Byeol terus berputar-putar didepan kaca memandangi dirinya sendiri. Baju ini dibuatkan kedua orang tuanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Byeol, diluar kado-kado lainnya, pastinya. Baju ini Luhan yang jahitkan, khusus untuk Byeol dengan pesanan khusus dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendesainnya kasar, dan Luhan yang melakukan _finishing_.

"Byeol pakai sepatunya dulu sini." Baekhyun datang menenteng sepasang sepatu merah cerah, sepatu ini kado dari Heechul Halameoni dan Hangeng Halabeoji. Byeol yang memilihnya sendiri. Beberapa waktu lalu, Heechul dan Hangeng 'menculik' cucunya itu untuk pergi ke toko sepatu agar Byeol bisa memilih sendiri sepatu mana yang disukainya, dan pilihannya jatuh pada sepatu pantofel merah cerah ini. Byeol sangat menyukai warna-warna cerah seperti merah, kuning, orange, dan segala sesuatu yang berkerlap-kerlip. Persis seperti arti namanya, 'bintang', yang berkerlap-kerlip di gelapnya langit malam.

Byeol duduk di atas kursi kecil di kamarnya, yang Chanyeol letakkan satu set dengan meja rias anak-anak. Dari kecil, Byeol suka sekali dengan kaca. Layaknya anak perempuan lainnya, Byeol sedikit centil dan suka sekali bergaya. Baekhyun memasangkan sepatu di kaki mungil Byeol, "Jangan dilepas, _ne_?"

"Ehm." Byeol mengangguk.

"Suka?" Baekhyun menatap wajah Byeol.

"Suka sekali!" Byeol menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya.

"_Eomma ppoppo_." Baekhyun mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Byeol yang disambut dengan kecupan singkat dari bibir Byeol.

Selain senang, hari ini Baekhyun juga sedikit khawatir pada Byeol. Rencananya, hari ini Baekhyun akan menghentikan ASI eksklusif untuk Byeol. Mengingat usianya sudah tepat 2 tahun, dan Baekhyun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri serta sepakat dengan Chanyeol untuk menghentikan ASI eksklusif untuk Byeol tepat saat usianya menginjak 2 tahun. Baekhyun sedikit tidak tega, karena selama ini Byeol tidak pernah minum susu lain selain ASI. Minum, sih, susu khusus untuk batita, tapi jarang. Byeol lebih sering menolaknya karena sampai usianya satu tahun, Byeol tidak pernah minum susu formula, baru satu tahun terakhir ini Baekhyun menambahkan susu formula sebagai gizi tambahan untuk Byeol. Menghentikan ASI eksklusif ini juga sebagai alasan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merayakan ulang tahun Byeol, sebagai perayaan kecil-kecilan sebagai tanda syukur Byeol sudah tumbuh besar dengan baik.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin datang sebagai tamu pertama, tidak hanya berdua, tapi juga bersama Kris, Zitao dan Kevin. Kakak dari Park Chanyeol ini sudah pidah ke Korea beberapa bulan yang lalu, setelah menemukan orang yang tepat dan dapat dipercaya untuk mengurus dan mengawasi perusahaannya di China. Kebetulan, Zitao setuju dengannya, jadi Kris segera memboyong keluarganya ke Korea. Sungmin membawa kue tart buatan tangannya sendiri sebagai kado ulang tahun untuk Byeol. Karena ini hari spesial, jadi Sungmin sengaja membuat tart yang spesial juga.

Byeol terlihat senang menyambut kedatangan tamunya. Apalagi melihat kakak sepupunya, Kevin. Byeol sangat menyukai Kevin, karena Byeol tidak punya saudara, jadi saat Kevin pindah ke Korea beberapa bulan lalu, Byeol tidak lagi kesepian dan punya teman bermain setiap kali berkunjung ke rumah neneknya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang sengaja meminta Kris untuk tidak membeli rumah atau apartemen dan tinggal saja dengan mereka. Karena kedua orang tuanya itu merasa diri mereka mulai tua dan butuh pengawasan dari anak-anak mereka. Kyuhyun juga sudah berhenti bekerja dan mempercayakan perusahaan yang di pimpinnya pindah ke tangan Kris.

"Hmm apa kabar cucu _halameoni_ ini? _ppoppo._" Sungmin memeluk dan mencium Byeol. Byeol wangi, selalu wangi. "Apa itu _Halameoni_?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan neneknya, Byeol malah lebih tertarik pada bingkisan yang dibawa Sungmin.

"Ini?" Sungmin mengangkat bingkisannya. "Ini kado _Halameoni_ untuk Byeol." Ia membuka kotaknya, kemudian mengeluarkan kue dari dalam kotak. "Kue tart. Byeol suka?"

"Suka! Boleh Byeol makan?" tanyanya menggemaskan.

"Nanti dulu. Tunggu tamu yang lain datang. Nanti, kuenya dibagi dengan _Eomma_, _Appa, _Kyu_ Halabeoji, _Han_ Halabeoji, _Chul_ Halameoni, _dan Kevin _Oppa_. _Ne?_" titah Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan _Samchoon_, _Imo_ dan Min_ Halameoni_?" tanyanya semakin menggemaskan.

"Kau mau membaginya lagi? Boleh?"

"Tentu! Akan Byeol bagi." Ujarnya. Byeol memang selalu membagi semua apa yang dimilikinya dengan orang lain. Byeol sama sekali tidak pelit. Meski tidak memiliki saudara, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membiasakan Byeol untuk berbagi. Dimulai dari rumah, terkadang Byeol akan membagi buah yang sedang dimakannya dengan Chanyeol atau Baekhyun, dan kebiasaan itu terbawa, ditambah dengan kedatangan Kevin. Jika Byeol punya makanan ringan, akan segera dibaginya dengan Kevin, atau jika ia sedang membeli makanan ringan di supermarket, Byeol juga akan membelikan makanan ringan untuk Kevin.

Heechul dan Hangeng juga sudah datang. Nenek dan Kakek muda ini sangat menyayangi Byeol, yah bagaimanapun juga, Byeol adalah cucu mereka satu-satunya. Byeol juga dekat dengan kakek dan neneknya ini. Sejak Byeol kecil, Heechul dan Hangeng sering berkunjung untuk menemui Byeol, atau Byeol yang dititipkan di rumah mereka saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol punya urusan diluar rumah yang tidak memungkinkan untuk membawa Byeol.

"_Halabeoji, Halameoni_, sepatunya bagus, 'kan?" Byeol memamerkan sepatu merahnya. Byeol terlihat sangat menyukai sepatunya, cocok dengan bajunya.

"Waaaahh Byeollie _neomu yeppo_..." puji Heechul. "_Anajwo_, ppoppo." Pintanya agar Byeol memeluk dan menciumnya.

Tak berapa lama, Jongdae dan Minseok, tetangga sebelah, datang dengan Jeongseok dan Suhyun. Yap, tidak hanya anaknya yang di undang, tapi juga orang tuanya. Karena pestanya dibuat kecil-kecilan, dan tidak banyak anak yang di undang, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengundang juga beberapa orang tua yang dekat dengan mereka. Jeongseok yang punya usia sama dengan Kevin tidak tertarik untuk hanya sekedar menyapa si empunya acara, malah segera menghampiri Kevin yang asik bermain sendiri dengan mobil-mobilannya dan ikut bergabung dengan Kevin untuk bermain. Hmm namanya juga anak laki-laki. Suhyun sudah besar, dia mungkin jadi anak-anak yang usianya paling banyak dibanding dengan anak-anak lain yang di undang. Untungnya, Suhyun sangat menyukai anak-anak, terutama Byeol. Jadi, ia tidak merasa bosan dan bisa bermain dengan Byeol.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga datang, bersama In Kyung, gadis kecil dengan rambut _apple_ itu berlarian masuk ke tempat pesta setelah melihat sosok kakak sepupunya, Suhyun, hadir disana. In Kyung sangat menyukai Suhyun, karena Suhyun bisa mengajaknya bermain dengan sangat baik. Usia Byeol dan Kyung hanya terpaut sekitar 3 bulan, jadi keduanya bermain dengan baik. Yaaa walaupun tidak jarang keduanya juga menangis karena bertengkar memperebutkan sesuatu.

Tidak ketinggalan, calon ibu yang sedang hamil besar bersama suaminya yang super sibuk menyempatkan diri datang ke pesta kecil milik Byeol, Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan sedang hamil besar sekarang. Kehamilannya akan memasuki bulan kesembilan beberapa minggu lagi, dengan kata lain, ia akan segera melahirkan. Dengan keluhan yang semakin banyak mengenai kehamilannya, tidak menjadi alasan Luhan untuk tidak datang ke pesta Byeol. Sehun juga menyempatkan diri untuk hadir ditengah kesibukannya bekerja sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Seoul.

Setelah sekiranya hampir seluruh tamu datang, Chanyeol yang mengambil alih sebagai MC membuka acaranya. Byeol si pemilik acara tidak bisa diam dan duduk tenang di singgasananya di balik kue tart. Ia terus sibuk ingin bermain dengan teman-temannya, dan yang lucunya, yang tertarik pada kado-kado yang tersusun rapi di atas meja bukannya Byeol, melainkan Kyung. Kyung terus merengek pada Jongin agar segera membuka kado, yang jelas-jelas bukan miliknya. Tidak ada yang mendengarkan Chanyeol bicara, bahkan Kevin dan Jongseok sibuk berkejar-kejaran dengan beberapa anak lelaki lainnya. Keadaan yang sedikit berantakan jauh dari ekspektasi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Merayakan ulang tahun untuk anak-anak ternyata tidak semudah membayangkannya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mempercepat jalannya acara dan melewatkan acara sambutan atau apalah itu namanya. Ia khawatir anak-anak akan semakin bosan nantinya. Ia segera meminta anak-anak untuk berkumpul dan meminta Byeol untuk berdiri dibalik kue tart nya yang sudah dipasang lilin dengan angka 2. Baekhyun menyalakan lilinnya dan memandu anak-anak dan para tau lainnya untuk menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Byeol.

"_Saengil chukka hamnida... saengil chukka hamnida... saranghaneun_~"

Ditengah-tengah lagu, In Kyung yang berdiri tepat di samping Byeol mencoba mencolek _wiped cream_ yang ada di kue tart Byeol. Byeol yang menyadari pergerakan In Kyung segera menangkap tangan kecil In Kyung, "_Andwe_!" larangnya. Tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang dilakukan keduanya, para tamu masih menyanyi untuk Byeol, sampai mata In Kyung mulai berkaca-kaca dan "Huuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." pecahlah tangis In Kyung karena merasa baru saja disentak oleh Byeol. Byeol yang terpaku dan kaget dengan ledakan tangis In Kyung ikut meledakkan tangisnya. Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menggendong In Kyung, Baekhyun juga segera menggendong Byeol agar berhenti menangis. Seketika suasana jadi berantakan dan lilin yang meleleh sudah setengahnya termakan api sebelum Byeol sempat meniupnya. Kevin yang melihat lilinnya masih menyala kemudian meniup lilinnya. Sebenarnya, ini ulang tahun Byeol atau Kevin, _sih_?

Baekhyun duduk di sofa di samping Kyungsoo yang masih menenangkan In Kyung dengan memberikan botol dot nya, di sofa itu juga duduk Luhan yang memperhatikan tingkah lucu kedua batita perempuan menggemaskan itu. Baekhyun mengusap pipi tembam Byeol untuk menghapus air matanya yang masih berlinang dengan matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa Byeol menangis?" tanya Baekhyun lembut pada putri kecilnya.

"Byeol takut di marahi Kyungsoo _ahjumma_ sudah membuat In Kyung menangis." Ujarnya sambil terisak dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang mendengar pernyataan Byeol tertawa, geli dengan kejujuran Byeol yang takut padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Byeol. _Ahjumma_ tidak marah. In Kyung yang salah, maafkan In Kyung ya, Byeollie _eonnie_." Kyungsoo mengelus rambut hitam Byeol. Bandonya sudah entah jatuh dimana karena Byeol tidak bisa diam sama sekali.

"Nah, tuh, _ahjumma_ tidak marah. Sekarang Byeol minta maaf pada In Kyung sudah membuatnya menangis." Ujar Baekhyun lembut. Byeol mengangkat wajahnya dari pelukan Baekhyun, menatap Kyungsoo dan mata mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo beralih pada Byeol yang masih asik dengan susu dalam dot nya. "Kyungie, ayo minta maaf dulu sama _eonnie_. Byeol sudah hampir merusak kue Byeol tadi." Kyungsoo mendudukkan In Kyung di pangguannya.

"In Kyung-_ah_ _mianhae_..." ujar Byeol berdiri didepan In Kyung. In Kyung hanya mengangguk. "_nado mianhae, _Byeolli..." Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuh In Kyung. In Kyung belum bisa banyak bicara, jadi Kyungsoo dengan baik hati mewakilinya.

"In Kyung _anajwo_, Byeollie." Titah Baekhyun. Byeol memeluk In Kyung yang masih duduk di pangkuan Kungsoo. "_ppoppo._" Ujarnya lagi. Kyungsoo melepaskan dot dari mulut In Kyung agar bisa mencium Byeol. Namanya anak anak, tidak sampai 5 menit, mereka sudah lupa kalau tadi mereka bertengkar.

"_Eomma_ lilinnya belum Byeol tiup." Byeol memeluk lutut Baekhyun yang masih duduk di sofa. "Oh iya. Hmm sepertinya kita harus mengganti lilinnya yang sudah meleleh tadi." Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil lilin yang dimaksudnya. Baekhyun membeli satu lilin kemarin, untuk berjaga-jaga jika Sungmin datang hanya membawa kue saja. Tapi ternyata Sungmin membawa serta lilinnya tadi. Yah, untunglah. Kejadian ini tidak pernah Baekhyun perkirakan akan terjadi.

Kyungsoo menurunkan In Kyung dari pangkuannya, "Kyungie, jangan sentuh kue Byeol sebelum Byeol mengizinkan. _Arasseo_?" ujarnya memperingati In Kyung. "_Neeeee_..." ujar Kyung sambil mengangguk. "Nah sekarang ayo bergabung dengan yang lain." Kyungsoo kembali memposisikan In Kyung berdiri disebelah Byeol. "Kau harus siap-siap, Lu. Cepat atau lambat kau juga akan mulai kerepotan dengan tingkah anakmu nanti." Kyungsoo kembali duduk di sofa tempat Luhan duduk sedaritadi.

"Nah karena sekarang Byeol sudah kembali, ayo menyanyi sekali lagi untuk Byeol." Pandu Chanyeol, yang kemudian Baekhyun mengambil alih sebagai pemimpin paduan suara. Baekhyun tidak tega telinga anak-anak dan para tamu akan sakit jika Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang menyanyi lagu anak-anak.

"Ayo Byeol tiup lilinnya." Titah Baekhyun. "Sudah Byeol tiup tapi lilinnya tidak mati-mati." Byeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Appa_ bantu," Chanyeol datang bak pahlawan bertopeng yang akan memadamkan api kebakaran dan berdiri di antara Byeol dan In Kyung. "Kyungie juga tiup bersama _ahjussi_ dan Byeol ya. Kita bantu Byeol tiup lilinnya." Chanyeol mendekap Byeol dan In Kyung di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya yang berjongkok dengan kedua lengannya. "Kita tiup lilinnya bersama-sama ya. Hana, Dul, Set! Fffuuuu..." chanyeol yakin, tidak hanya udara yang keluar dari bibir mungil kedua anak perempuan dalam dekapannya ini, tapi juga air liur yang menyembur. Chanyeol geli dibuatnya. Chanyeol mencium pipi Byeol gemas, "Jadi anak _appa_ yang penurut dan pintar, ya, sayang." Ujarnya kemudian di tutup dengan kecupan sayang di bibir mungil Byeol.

"Ayo potong kuenya." Baekhyun datang membawa beberapa piring kertas dan pemotong kue dari plastik. "Byeol mau potong kuenya?" tawar Baekhyun. "Ehm!" Byeol mengangguk.

Setelah pemotongan kue pertama bersama ayah dan ibunya, kue yang cukup besar itu di potong menjadi beberapa bagian oleh Baekhyun. Untuk dibagikan pada orang tua anak-anak yang datang. "Mau berikan kuenya ke siapa dulu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Byeol.

"_Appa_?" katanya sambil menatap Chanyeol. "Tidak, _appa_ sudah makan kue yang Byeol suapkan tadi." Tolak Chanyeol. "Lalu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Byeol bingung, harus berikan ke Min Halameoni atau Chul Halameoni dulu." Bisiknya pada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika diberikan bersamaan?" tawar Baekhyun. "Okay!" ujar Byeol setuju. Byeol dekat dengan kedua neneknya itu. Karena itu Byeol tidak bisa jika disuruh memilih satu diantara keduanya.

Acara ulang tahun Byeol memang sangat sederhana, tapi memang cukup untung menyenangkan hati Byeol. Byeol memang belum begitu mengerti tentang pesta, tapi suatu hari nanti Byeol akan mengenang hari ini bersama kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

Malam setelah perta itu berakhir, dan ruang tempat pesta di rayakan sudah dirapikan, Baekhyun menyiapkan Byeol untuk istirahat. Baekhyun mulai kembali pada resahnya akan Byeol yang akan merengek karena ASI eksklusif yang Baekhyun hentikan hari ini.

Sedari tadi pagi Byeol memang tidak rewel dan tidak mencari Baekhyun untuk minum susu. Karena hari ini hari libur, Byeol bermain di tetangga sebelah. Biasanya, Byeol bermain dengan Suhyun. Suhyun sangat baik dalam menjaga Byeol, Suhyun bisa mengalihkan perhatian Byeol, juga bisa membuat tangis Byeol mereda. Byeol juga tidak akan mencari Baekhyun atau Chanyeol jika sudah bermain dengan Suhyun, melainkan Chanyeol atau Baekhyun yang akan datang mencarinya untuk mengajaknya berhenti bermain dan pulang. Sore harinya Byeol juga tidak mencari-cari Baekhyun karena sibuk dengan pestanya.

Baekhyun membuatkan susu strawberry kesukaan Byeol, dan mencoba untuk membuatnya tidur dengan susu dari botol, bukan dari ASI darinya. Byeol yang duduk di sofa bersama Chanyeol mulai terlihat terkantuk-kantuk. Matanya terlihat berat dan setengah tertutup tapi Byeol menahannya agar tidak terpejam.

"_Eomma_..." katanya sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya saat melihat Baekhyun muncul dari arah dapur.

"Byeol mengantuk? Sini _eomma_ gendong. Kita tidur, ya?" Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh Byeol dalam gendongannya. "Ucapkan selamat tidur dulu pada _appa_. _ppoppo_." Baekhyun merendahkan tubuh Byeol ke arah Chanyeol. "_Jalja_, Park Han Byeol." Chanyeol mengelus kepala Byeol, sayang.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh Byeol di kasurnya. Ia juga ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Byeol. "Nah, ini susunya." Baekhyun memberikan botol susu pada Byeol. Byeol menepisnya, "_Shirreo_... Byeol mau yang ini." ujarnya sambil menarik baju Baekhyun di bagian dada. Sudah Baekhyun duga akan seperti ini. byeol bisa minum dari botol jika Baekhyun tidak ada di dekatnya, tapi tidak untuk malam hari. Pada malam hari, Byeol akan menyusu pada Baekhyun sampai terlelap. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia minum lewat botol susu.

"Susunya berubah rasa, Byeol. Susunya belum dikasi gula." Bohong Baekhyun. Ia terpaksa berbohong, agar Byeol bisa berhenti menyusu padanya. "Pakai dot saja, ya." Rayu Baekhyun.

"_Shirreo_..." katanya masih menarik-narik baju Baekhyun. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah dan mengeluarkan payudaranya dari dalam baju yang dikenakannya. Bukan, bukan mengalah untuk membiarkan Byeol tetap menyusu padanya. "Nah. Rasanya tidak enak, Byeol." Ujarnya. Baekhyun membiarkan Byeol memasukkan putingnya kedalam mulutnya. Tak berapa lama, Byeol melepaskan kulumannya dari puting susu Baekhyun. "Sudah _eomma_ bilang, 'kan?" sebelumnya Baekhyun mengoleskan jamu brotowali yang rasanya luar biasa pahit ke putingnya, agar Byeol kapok akan rasanya. Dulu, saat Byeol masih bayi, Baekhyun mengoleskan madu ke putingnya agar Byeol kuat menyusu padanya. Sekarang, Baekhyun melakukan hal sebaliknya agar Byeol berhenti menyusu.

"Huaaaaa..." Tangis Byeol pecah. Baekhyun segera mengoleskan madu ke bibir Byeol agar rasa pahit di mulutnya hilang. "Pakai dot, ya?" Byeol segera menyambar botol dot dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak sampai 10 menit, susu dalam botol sudah habis, dan Byeol sudah tertidur dengan damai. Baekhyun bersyukur taktik awalnya ini berhasil. Ia berharap tidak memakan waktu lama untuk memberhentikan Byeol dari kebiasaannya menyusu, agar ia tak sibuk memutar otak untuk mengakali Byeol.

"Sudah tidur? Berhasil? Cepat sekali." Ujar Chanyeol menyambut Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Haaaahh sebenarnya aku tidak tega membiarkannya merasakan rasa pahit yang luar biasa seperti itu. Aku harus berperang dengan diriku sendiri untuk membuatnya berhenti." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, ini demi kebaikan Byeol juga. Semakin cepat kita membuatnya berhenti, akan semakin baik juga untuknya. Kita melakukannya karena kita menyayangi Byeol, 'kan?" Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Tentu saja. aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Byeol. Aku tidak mau dia terus menyusu sampai besar. 'kan tidak lucu. Tapi, terimakasih idenya, sayang." Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dari samping.

"Tapi aku sudah besar masih menyusu padamu." Ujar Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, mesum!" pipi Baekhyun merona merah.

"Jangan lupa cuci dulu puting susumu sebelum tidur. Kau harus menina bobo-kan bayi besarmu ini. Aku mau menyusu sebelum tidur." Chanyeol semakin menggoda Baekhyun.

"_Ya!_ Park Chan Yeol mesum!" Baekhyun mencubit perut rata Chanyeol.

.

.

Seminggu setelah acara ulang tahun Byeol, Luhan melahirkan. Rencananya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan mengunjunginya hari ini. Luhan sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Baekhyun tidak bisa menjenguknya saat di rumah sakit karena Chanyeol tidak punya waktu untuk mengantar. Baekhyun ingin pergi dengan Chanyeol, jadi ia menunggu Chanyeol punya waktu untuk pergi bersamanya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tidak ketinggalan si mungil Byeol, sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Oh. Rumahnya bersih dan lumayan besar. Sehun dan Luhan tidak tinggal di apartemen, mereka tinggal di sebuah perumahan. Cat rumahnya dominan putih, dengan banyak bunga yang menghiasi halamannya. Luhan sangat menyukai bunga, itu alasan mereka untu tidak tinggal di apartemen. Agar Luhan bisa memelihara berbagai jenis bunga di halaman rumahnya.

"_Appa_, Byeol yang tekan belnya!" Byeol mengulurkan tangannya agar Chanyeol menggendongnya dan menyamakan tingginya dengan bel didekat gerbang. Beberapa menit setelah bel di tekan, seorang wanita paruh baya yang bekerja untuk keluarga Oh keluar untuk membukakan pintu, "Oh Nyonya Baekhyun dan keluarga rupanya. Silahkan masuk. Nyonya Luhan sedang menyusui di dalam." Ujarnya sambil membukakan gerbang.

"Sehun ada, _ahjumma_?" tanya Chanyeol padanya.

"Ada, Tuan. Tuan Sehun kebetulan sedang libur hari ini, dan kebetulan juga ada Tuan Jongin dan keluarganya didalam." Jawabnya.

"Oh benarkah? Kebetulan sekali. Terimakasih, _ahjumma_."

"_Ye_, tuan, nyonya. Silahkan masuk." Wanita itu mempersilahkan.

Chanyeol memilih untuk berbincang di ruang tamu dengan Sehun dan Jongin. Mengingat Luhan sedang menyusui, Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat bayi Luhan dan Sehun. Tidak sopan, 'kan, pria lain melihat Luhan sedang menyusui. Chanyeol berniat melihat bayinya nanti saja saat akan pulang. Byeol ikut dengan Baekhyun ke kamar tempat Luhan menyusui bayinya. Ada Kyungsoo dan In Kyung disana.

"Baek, kau datang?" Sambut Luhan melihat Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu kamar bayinya.

"Sebegitu teganya aku untuk tidak mengunjungimu setelah melahirkan?" protes Baekhyun. "Waaaahh bayinya menggemaskan sekali. Perempuan?" tanyanya memastikan. Baekhyun sengaja tidak bertanya kemarin-kemarin pada Luhan. Ia lebih senang jika melihat langsung bayinya.

"Ya, perempuan." Jawab Luhan.

"Sudah diberi nama?" tanyanya lagi.

"Baiknya kau duduk dulu, Baek. Namanya indah, dan punya makna begitu dalam bagi Luhan. Dengarkan saja ceritanya." Potong Kyungsoo.

"Baik, ceritakan." Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang, dengan Byeol di pangkuannya.

"Hari dimana aku akan melahirkan- yah, kalian sudah merasakannya lebih dulu, sakit yang luar biasa aku rasakan. Aku bahkan merasakannya sekitar 20 jam sebelum aku melahirkan. Rasanya luar biasa sampai Sehun yang dokter saja kebingungan. Entah karena obgyn bukan spesialisasinya, atau memang dia kebingungan karena menghadapinya ternyata tidak semudah mengatakan 'semua akan beik-baik saja' pada pasiennya." Luhan menjeda ceritanya. "Sehun bahkan membawaku bolak-balik ke rumah sakit sampai 3 kali karena aku belum juga menandakan aku akan melahirkan meskipun sakit yang aku rasakan sudah sangat luar biasa. Sampai-sampai rasanya kakiku akan terlepas saking lemasnya." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu?" Baekhyun menyimak cerita Luhan dengan baik.

"Sehun menawarkanku untuk operasi, tapi aku takut dan merasa operasi terdengar lebih menyeramkan daripada melahirkan secara normal. Jadi aku dan Sehun sepakat, jika sampai 24 jam aku belum juga melahirkan, maka kami akan memutuskan untuk operasi. Beruntungnya, setelah balik ke rumah sakit untuk yang ketiga kalinya, air ketubanku pecah, dan bukaan jalan lahirku sudah sampai bukaan ke 9. Aku hanya perlu menunggu 1 bukaan lagi dan bayiku akan lahir. Jika saat itu bayiku belum juga bisa lahir, mungkin kalian sudah melihat Sehun tanpa rambut hari ini karena rambutnya yang habis ku jambak. Aku bahkan menyadari kalau beberapa helai rambut Sehun ada di sela-sela jariku."

"Oh Ya Tuhan! Kau ini! Tidak kasihan pada suamimu?!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Kasihan, sih, pasti. Tapi masih beruntung aku hanya menjambaknya, tidak menggigit atau mencakarnya." Tambah Luhan.

"Lalu, lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit, aku dipindahkan ke ruang bersalin. Tidak berapa lama, aku bisa merasakan kepala bayiku mulai mendesak keluar dari jalan lahirnya. Kalian tau rasanya, 'kan? Aku sampai mengeluarkan air mataku. Aku merasa energiku habis setelah 20 jam rasa sakit tak tertahankan, aku kembali harus merasakan sakit luar biasa untuk berjuang mengeluarkan bayiku. Beruntung kemudian ia lahir dengan sehat dan selamat, dan tidak kekurangan suatu apapun di dirinya. Beratnya juga normal, dengan panjang yang normal." Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Lalu kau memberinya nama siapa?"

"Hana. Oh Ha Na." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Hana? _Hana (berarti satu dalam bahasa Korea)_?" Baekhyun menunjukkan satu jarinya. "Mengapa Hana?"

"Setelah perjuangan panjang hari itu, dan aku tidak pernah merasakan sakit luar biasa sepanjang hidupku, meski sakitnya segera hilang setelah mendengar tangis bayiku dan melihatnya di baringkan di dadaku, aku tetap trauma untuk hamil dan melahirkan lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk menjadikannya satu-satunya anakku. Aku tidak berencana untuk hamil lagi, karena itu namanya Hana. _Hana_." Jelas Luhan.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Sehun? Dia setuju-setuju saja sejauh ini."

"Bagaimana jika dia menginginkan anak lagi di masa depan?" tambah Baekhyun.

"Biar dia saja yang hamil." Jawab Luhan cuek.

"_Aigoo_ dasar perempuan ini." Baekhyun mencubit paha Luhan.

"_Eomma_..." In Kyung menarik baju Kyungsoo di bagian dadanya. "Kau mau menyusu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sejurus kemudian menyusui In Kyung.

'Gawat!' Bathin Baekhyun. Jika ia melihat In Kyung menyusu, Byeol pasti juga akan minta menyusu.

"_Eomma_..." suara Byeol seketika menghamburkan lamunan Baekhyun. "Byeol mau susu." Lanjutnya.

"Pakai botol, ya?" tawar Baekhyun.

"_Shirreo_!" tolaknya. Persis seperti kejadian beberapa malam lalu. Setelah seminggu lupa pada 'kantung' ASI nya, melihat In Kyung dan Hana menyusu kembali membuat Byeol ingat.

Baekhyun memutar otaknya untuk mengakali Byeol. Ia tidak mau usahanya seminggu ini sia-sia dan kalah pada Byeol yang merengek. "Sebentar, ya? _Eomma_ ambil dulu." Baekhyun mendudukkan Byeol di sisi ranjang tempat Luhan duduk. "Titip Byeol sebentar." Ujar Baekhyun kemudian melesat ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun kembali dan duduk di sebelah Byeol. "_Eomma_..." Byeol kembali merengek. "Byeol, susunya sedang sakit. Pakai botol saja, ya?" tawar Baekhyun.

"_Shirreo! Shirreo shirreo shirreo!_" tolaknya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun membuka kancing kemejanya dan mengeluarkan payudaranya. Bukan, sekali lagi, Baekhyun bukannya mengalah. Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah dan kehabisan akal untuk membuat Byeol berhenti menyusu. "Lihat, _eomma_ sakit. Ada darahnya." Baekhyun sudah mencorat-coret lipstick merahnya di sekitar puting payudaranya untuk membuat Byeol percaya bahwa ia sedang sakit. Byeol terdiam memandangi payudara Baekhyun.

"_Kau memberhentikan ASI eksklusifnya?_" bibir Kyungsoo bergerak menanyakan keadaan yang terjadi sekarang. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"_Eomma_ sakit?" tanya Byeol polos.

"Iya, sayang. Byeol minum susunya pakai dot saja, _ne_?" Baekhyun berusaha kembali melakukan penawarannya.

"_Neeee_..." jawab Byeol yang benar-benar melegakan hati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun buru-buru kembali mengancing bajunya dan memberikan dotnya pada Byeol, agar Byeol segera diam dan tidak rewel lagi. Luhan dan Kyungsoo terkikik melihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. "Sepertinya caramu bisa diikuti." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Ide yang bagus!" Tambah Luhan. "_Ya_! Jika kalian akan mengehentikan Asi untuk mereka, hubungi aku saja. aku dan Chanyeol punya 1001 cara untuk membuat mereka berhenti." Bangga Baekhyun.

Ini sudah cukup siang, matahari sudah cukup tinggi. Memang sudah waktunya untuk para bayi tidur siang. Byeol, In Kyung dan Hana sudah terlelap dalam dekapan ibunya masing-masing. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, untuk memanggil Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya pulang. Perbincangan para ayah itu tidak akan berakhir jika tidak ada orang lain yang membantu mengakhirinya.

"Chanyeol, ayo pulang. Byeol sudah tidur." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Apa Hana sudah tidur juga? Aku ingin melihatnya." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Masuk saja ke kamar, _Hyung_." Sehun mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

"Apa Luhan sudah selesai? Apa aku tidak akan mengganggu?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun, memberikan kode.

"Sudah. Hana sudah di tidurkan di box nya." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar bayi, Luhan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya di samping box Hana. "Permisi, Lu." Chanyeol berjalan mendekati box bayi. Luhan membuka kain berjaring yang menutupi box tempat Hana tidur. "_Aigooo_ cantiknya. Aku jadi ingat saat Byeol baru lahir. Aaahh aku jadi ingin punya bayi lagi." Ujarnya yang kemudian mendapat laser dari mata Baekhyun.

"Kami pamit dulu, Lu, Hun." Ujar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kami juga. Ini sudah siang." Ujar Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Kedua keluarga ini kemudian meninggalkan rumah tempat Sehun, Luhan serta anggota keluarga baru, Hana, tinggal.

.

.

Setelah sebulan berlalu, akhirnya Byeol benar-benar lupa pada ASI nya. Ia tidak lagi merengek untuk menyusu pada Baekhyun, setelah mendapat botol susu baru dengan gambar rillakuma di botolnya. Sekarang, botol itu jadi barang paling berharga bagi Byeol. Botol itu selalu dibawa dan tidak boleh ketinggalan kemanapun Byeol pergi.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersyukur, tapi juga punya PR baru, Byeol tidak boleh dibiarkan terus bergantung pada botol dotnya.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Hallo, Hai, Annyeonghaseyo yeorobuunn... Aku balik lagi hahahahaha**

**siapa yang bilang FF ini END? siapaaa? hahahaha mungkin FF ini tidak akan aku bikin END sampai aku memutuskan untuk hiatus panjang atau mungkin berhenti dari dunia per-FF-an ini. mungkin dalam hitungan minggu dari sekarang. karena ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan dan sepertinya aku akan super sibuk untuk beberapa minggu yang akan datang. nah, jadi sebelum waktu itu datang, aku akan terus menulis menulis mengulis sampai akhirnya hari itu nantinya datang.**

**update nya siang jelang sore, ya? padahal katanya updatenya malam. hehe aku ada janji malam ini mungkin, jadi karena chapter ini tinggal di publish, baiknya aku menepati janjiku sama kalian dulu aja. dan untuk kedepannya, aku mungkin ga akan punya waktu tetap untuk update seperti kemarin-kemarin, tapi akan aku usahakan untuk tetap update dan masa berhentiku akan aku kabari disertai dengan kata-kata perpisahan.**

**sebelumnya, aku mau curhat dulu. aku agak sedih sama FF ini. yang follow dan fav sampai tembus 70 lebih tapi yang review cuma sekitar 20an. rasanya aku semacam pengen berhenti nulis. rasanya kayak gak dihargai gitu. tapi aku udah janji kalo ada yang review, bakal aku lanjut terus. yaudah aku lanjut terus aja, demi yang udah baik hati ngeluangin waktunya buat ninggalin jejak di kotak review.**

**daaaaaann aku sudah baca review kalian ehehehehehe ada beberapa review yang menarik perhatianku, terutama tentang nama yang aku pilih untuk si baby girl. baik dan buruk. baiknya, arti nama Byeol bagus banget dan aku suka. honestly aku pribadi gatau sebelumnya kalo Byeol itu artinya bintang. langsung deh aku buka browser dan nyari arti "Byeol" dan emang artinya bintang. aku seneng banget. buruknya, Byeol itu nama anjingnya Suho -_-" aku bener-bener khilaf dan merasa berdosa karena ngasi nama anak Chanbaek sama kyak nama anak anjing -_-" aku langsung merasa berdosa dan mencoba ingat-ingat darimana nama Byeol muncul. kemudian aku ingat, Byeol itu nama adik Choi Chun Hee (Eunji A-Pink) dalam drama Trot Lover, namanya Choi Byeol. dan syukurlah, rasa bedosaku sedikit berkurang. seenggaknya, nama Byeol wajar untuk nama manusia dan aku gak akan menggantinya.**

**ah, aku juga nemu review yang nanyain soal Baekhyun yang masih bertahan dengan marganya. jadi begini, sebenernya, saat wanita Korea menikah, mereka tidak mengganti marganya. karena marga didapat dari ayah, bukan dari suami. jadi marga itu identitas "dia anak siapa" bukan "dia istri siapa". jadi aku akan menggunakan teori itu. sebelum menulis FF ini, aku sudah membaca beberapa kebudayaan Korea dan dari yang aku baca, teori ini yang jadi kesimpulan. untuk perubahan marga setelah menikah sepertinya itu disebabkan oleh sebagian FF seperti itu. tapi, kenyataannya yang aku tau, Korea tidak seperti negara Eropa. kalo ga percaya atau mungkin aku salah, coba ubek-ubek mbah google deh :D biar jelas hehe**

**trus mungkin ada yang heran, "Minggu lalu katanya Byeol mau masuk sekolah?" iya, Chapter itu sudah selesai bersamaan dengan chapter minggu lalu. tapi kemudian ada beberapa review yang bilang kalo anak kecil lagi lucu-lucunya. jangan sekolah dulu lah si Byeol." aku mempertimbangkannya, dan beberapa hari yang lalu, keponakanku yang baru aja genap 2 tahun nelepon (emaknya sih yang nelepon). trus aku jadi punya ide dan jadilah chapter ini. dan kalo boleh jujur, "metode lipstick" itu kenyataan loh hahahah ****Chapter Byeol yang masuk sekolah mungkin aku pending dulu sampe satu atau dua chapter setelahnya.**

**aku mau curhat dikit, aku lagi suka banget ngepoin BTS. dan rencananya, aku bakal ngundang membernya untuk jadi cameo di FF ini. elaaahh gaya bener yak pake cameo segala. adegannya mungkin ga banyak, tapi yang pasti mereka bakal nyempil di FF ku. menurut kalian gimana? kalo ada yang keberatan, chapter itu akan aku lompati dan tidak akan aku publish. hehehe**

**udah yaaa cuap cuapnya. oya, minggu depan, aku ada ujian lisan. doakan yaaaa...**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**ChanHunBaek || narsih556 || baekhaan || chanbaek || exodusuho || Lkireii0521 || cireng || panypany || lixotic || bellabdbebell || kimna || byunyeolliexo **:FF nya belum END dan gak bakal END sampe aku berhenti, kok hehe dan ini udah di lanjut. Cahyo emang papah super :D hihihi makasih yaa mampir lagii...

**parkbaekyoda92 : **sudah aku pertimbangkan dan terciptalah chapter ini. semoga tidak mengecewakan yaa hehe

**Nanda Yusri :** terimakasih sudah menginfokan arti nama Byeol. artinya cantik banget. aku boleh senang, 'kan? hihihi makasih yaa

**exindira : **adik? hmmm :D

**ruixi1 || GGOh94 || marinaluvzkim || Byun429 : **udah lahir tuh baby nya HunHan hehehe :D

**younlaycious88** : iya namaku emang pasaran dah di kampus aja banyak banget namanya Chacha T_T hihihi smg yg kali ini ga mengecewakan jugaa...

**VAAirin** : gapapa lah batal jadi menantu. jadi istri muda mungkin bisa. asal kuat aja di banting sama Baekhyun xD xD *sesat* iyaaa Chanyeol mah papah super :D hihihi iyah eonnie boleh :D hihihi

**NopwillineKaiSoo : **iya hahahaha aku suka banget sampe nonton berulang-ulang. sampe kalo ga bisa tidur yang di tonton pasti itu lagi itu lagi. si Twins juga lucu banget apalagi si SeoJun :D hihi ini udah di update :))

**babogacha : **aku shock dan mendapat kejut di jantungku waktu baca review kamu hahahahaha makasih yaa akhirnya mampir dan review :)) selamat membaca!

* * *

**review juseyooo! see ya!**

**Chacha**

***bbyeong***


	9. Chapter 8 (Welcome to the School!)

**PERHATIAN!**

**JIKA KAMU TIDAK MENYUKAI PAIRING YANG AKU BUAT, CERITA GAY, YAOI, ATAU KAMU MENGANGGAP FF INI BODOH DAN MENJIJIKKAN, SEGERA CLOSE DAN JANGAN PAKSA DIRIMU MELANJUTKAN MEMBACA KARENA AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAKSA! DARIPADA KAMU MENINGGALKAN REVIEW YANG TIDAK MENYENANGKAN, LEBIH BAIK KAMU MENINGGALKAN PAGE SEBELUM KAMU SELESAI MEMBACA! AKU HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA! SEKALI LAGI, HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA PEMERAN DAN MEMBERI BAYANGAN HUBUNGAN LAKI-LAKI DAN PEREMPUAN! SEMUA JALAN DAN ISI CERITA, MILIKKU! TIDAK BERDASARKAN APA YANG ADA DI KENYATAAN! JADI TOLONG INDAHKAN PERHATIAN INI! TERIMAKASIH.**

**aku me-_repost_ part ini karena banyaknya typo setelah membaca review T_T terimakasih sudah mengingatkan.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol (m)**

**Byun Baekhyun (f)**

**Oh Sehun (m)**

**Xiao Lu Han (f)**

**Kim Jongin/Kim Kai (m)**

**Do Kyungsoo (f)**

**other EXO's member**

**Park Han Byeol (6 y.o)**

**Kim In Kyung (6 y.o)**

**Kim Yeon Yi (6 y.o)**

**Kevin Park (9 y.o)**

**Oh Ha Na (4 y.o)**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek; ****Hunhan; ****Kaisoo**

**Warning: typos; Genderswitch; EXO; marriage life; story about the childs; DLDR; no bash.**

*****Happy Reading*****

* * *

"_Eomma! Appa!_" suara gadis kecil yang berteriak sambil mengetuk pintu dengan brutal dari balik pintu kamar memecah keheningan pagi di rumah keluarga Park.

"Sebentar, Byeol." Baekhyun yang buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi melempar Chanyeol yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya dengan celana pendek, "Cepat pakai celanamu. Byeol sudah bangun."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu kamar, membukanya perlahan yang kemudian di dorong keras oleh Byeol yang menyeruak memaksa masuk. Byeol langsung menghambur ke pelukan ibunya yang berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengannya, mencium pipi ibunya sebagai ucapan selamat pagi.

"_Appa_ masih tidur?" Ujarnya melirik ke ranjang dengan ayahnya yang masih bergelung disana.

"Hmm. Lihat saja _Appa_ masih memeluk guling." Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan matanya.

"_Eomma_ wangi." Ujar Byeol kembali mencium ibunya, dengan rambut yang masih basah, Baekhyun terlihat segar pagi ini. "Gendong." Kata Byeol manja sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ingin bangunkan _Appa_?" tanya Baekhyun pada Byeol.

"Byeol akan bangunkan. Gendong ke sana, _eomma_." Ujar Byeol menunjuk arah ranjang tempat ayahnya masih tertidur pulas.

"_Appa_..." Byeol berbisik di telinga ayahnya, "_Appa_ bangun sudah pagi." Lanjutnya. Tidak ada respon berarti dari Chanyeol, ia masih memejamkan matanya.

"_Eomma_ turunkan." Baekhyun menurunkan Byeol dan mendudukkannya di sisi tempat tidur di sebelah Chanyeol, Byeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol, dan "_APPA _BANGUN SUDAH PAGI NANTI KITA TERLAMBAT!" teriak Byeol tepat di telinga Chanyeol yang tidak hanya mengagetkan Chanyeol, tapi juga Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera tersentak bangun dan merasa telinganya berdengung karena suara cempreng Byeol menusuk telinganya.

Chanyeol duduk di ranjangnya, kemudian menggelitik pinggang Byeol yang di sambut ledakan tawa dari bibir mungil Byeol, "ahahahaha _Appa_ ahahahaha geli _Appa_ berhenti..." ujarnya terpingkal.

"Kenapa kau teriak di telinga _Appa_, hmm? Hmm? Ini hukuman untuk putri kecil _Appa_ yang sudah berteriak di telinga _Appa_." ujar Chanyeol sambil terus menggelitik Byeol.

"_Appa_, sudah sudah. Ampun _Appa_ ahahaha" gadis kecil itu masih terpingkal sambil memegang tangan ayahnya yang terus menggelitik pinggangnya. Chanyeol menghentikan 'hukuman' nya pada pinggang Byeol, kemudian mencubit pipi Byeol. "Kau pikir _Appa_ tuli sampai kau harus berteriak di telinga _Appa_, hmm?"

"_Appa_ sih tidak bangun. Ini sudah pagi nanti _Appa_," jemarinya menunjuk dada Chanyeol, "terlambat ke kantor, dan Byeol," kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "terlambat ke sekolah. Byeol tidak mau terlambat sampai di sekolah di hari pertama masuk." Ujarnya dengan cara yang menggemaskan.

Chanyeol menciumi pipi Byeol yang merona merah secara alami itu dengan brutal. Menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya di pipi gembil Byeol. "_Appa_!" Byeol mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. "cepat mandi..." lanjutnya.

"Memangnya Byeol sudah mandi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Belum. Hihihi" cengirnya menunjukkan giginya yang putih dan rata. Sekarang gigi itu sudah tumbuh dengan rapi, tidak lepas dari ketelatenan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk menyikat gigi Byeol saat Byeol masih balita. Chanyeol masih ingat bagaimana Baekhyun akan meringis karena Byeol menggigit puting susunya saat gigi pertama Byeol tumbuh. Byeol juga menggigit apapun yang di pegangnya, termasuk jemari Chanyeol. Gigi-gigi milik Byeol persis seperti gigi yang dimiliki Chanyeol, besar, rapi dan rata. Byeol memang seperti photocopy Chanyeol. hanya telinganya saja yang mirip Baekhyun, selebihnya, ia adalah refleksi Chanyeol.

"Mau mandi dengan _Appa_?" tawar Chanyeol.

"_Shirreo!_"

"_Wae_?" mandi bersama yang Chanyeol maksud adalah dia yang memandikan Byeol. Meski usianya sudah sekitar 6 tahun, Byeol masih saja dimandikan oleh Chanyeol. dan tumben pagi ini Byeol menolak Chanyeol dengan terang-terangan.

"_Appa_ bau dan lengket!" ujarnya kemudian berbalik menghadap Baekhyun yang sedang membuka jendela kamar, "_Eomma_ gendong. Byeol mau mandi sama _eomma_ saja." Ujarnya.

"Hei, memangnya Byeol sudah wangi?" Chanyeol mencubit hidung Byeol.

"Paling tidak, Byeol tidak lengket!" Byeol sudah naik ke dalam gendongan Baekhyun. "_Appa_ mandi saja cepat sana!" Ujarnya. Chanyeol memang merasakan tubuhnya sedikit lengket. Ah, mungkin memang lengket. Akibat 'pertempuran' nya dengan Baekhyun semalam.

Byeol memang sangat cerewet, mengingat kedua orang tuanya juga cerewet. Saat Byeol belum bisa bicara, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menanti-nanti saat dimana Byeol mengungkapkan kata pertamanya. Setelah Byeol bisa bicara, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bahkan sampai kewalahan meladeninya bicara. Tak jarang kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Byeol adalah kalimat-kalimat yang mengejutkan. Selain itu, Byeol juga masih tetap aktif bicara bahkan saat dirinya sudah sangat mengantuk.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Byeol masuk sekolah dasar, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepakat untuk menyekolahkannya di yayasan yang sama dengan tempat Byeol saat taman kanak-kanak. Begitu akan lebih mudah mengurusnya. Lagipula, yayasan ini yang paling dekat dengan apartemen tempat mereka tinggal.

Langkah kaki mungil berlari kecil menuruni tangga. Byeol sudah bisa mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri, meski masih berantakan dan Baekhyun akan membantunya merapikan bajunya. Yah, paling tidak Byeol sudah mau mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri, tidak terus merengek pada Baekhyun untuk dipakaikan seragam. Jadi, pekerjaan Baekhyun di pagi hari bisa lebih ringan.

"_Eomma_, pasangkan." Byeol mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam stocking putih dan dasinya. "Byeol tidak bisa pakai yang ini." ujarnya.

"Kemari." Baekhyun memasangkan dasi Byeol terlebih dahulu, kemudian berjongkok untuk memasangkan stocking Byeol. "Masukkan kakinya." Byeol memegang pundak Baekhyun agar tidak jatuh, kemudian Baekhyun membantunya menaikkan stocking putihnya. "_Jha, _sudah. Mana jas nya? Rambutnya belum di sisir, ya?"

"Tas nya masih ada di kamar. Byeol sudah menyisirnya tapi masih begini." Ujarnya.

"Cepat ambil jasnya, jangan lupa bawa tasmu turun. Bawa juga turun sisir dan ikat rambutnya biar _eomma_ rapikan rambutnya dan panggil _Appa_ untuk sarapan."

"_Ne!_" Byeol menuruti setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir ibunya itu, kemudian berlari kecil menuju lantai 2, tempat kamarnya berada.

Setelah mengambil tas dan jasnya, Byeol mengintip ke kamar orang tuanya, mencari-cari sosok ayahnya. Ia melihat sosok tinggi kurus yang dikenali sebagai ayahnya itu sedang berdiri didepan cermin dan menyemprotkan minyak wangi ke tubuhnya. "Uhuk... Uhuk..." Byeol yang mencium wangi parfum yang kuat terbatuk-batuk.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, "Byeol? Ngapain disana?" ujarnya melihat kepala Byeol menyembul dibalik pintu.

"Mencari _Appa_. _eomma _menyuruh _appa_ cepat turun untuk sarapan." Jelasnya.

"Oh ya, sebentar lagi. Kau turun saja duluan."

"_Ne!_" ujarnya kemudian berlari kecil ke ruang makan.

"_Appa_ mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"kata _Appa_ sebentar lagi."

"Yasudah tunggu _Appa_ dulu, _ne_? kita sarapan bersama." Ujar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang mengajarkan Byeol untuk bersabar. Mereka juga mengajarkan Byeol untuk makan setelah orang dewasa makan lebih dulu. Jadi, Byeol sudah terbiasa untuk menunggu, dan Chanyeol akan mempercepat kegiatannya agar tidak membiarkan Byeol menunggu lama.

"_Ne_, _Eomma_. Sisirkan Byeol saja dulu. Byeol pakai bando saja. Jangan diikat." Byeol menyerahkan sisir dan bando berwarna cokelat pada Baekhyun. Rambut Byeol tidak pernah dibiarkan panjang oleh Baekhyun. Mengingat putrinya ini masih kecil dan sangat aktif, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan rambut Byeol melebihi bahu sampai nanti Byeol bisa lebih anggun.

Chanyeol sudah duduk di meja makan dengan keluarganya. Tugasnya untuk memasak sudah berakhir sejak Byeol sudah berusia satu tahun. Sekarang Baekhyun yang memasak untuknya. Ia akan sesekali memasak di hari libur atau jika Byeol memintanya. Karena bahkan setelah lahir, masakan Chanyeol adalah favorit Byeol.

Setelah sarapan, Baekhyun berdiri untuk memasangkan dasi Chanyeol, dan merapikan jas kerjanya. Byeol turun dari kursi dan mengambil sepatu pantofel hitam miliknya. Byeol sangat menyukai sepatu hitam mengkilap yang dipilihnya sendiri itu. Byeol sangat menyukai benda-benda berkilap, persis seperti namanya, Byeol, yang berarti bintang yang selalu berkelap kelip di langit kala langit sudah gelap. Byeol bisa memasang sepatunya sendiri sekarang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat bangga pada putrinya yang begitu cepat tumbuh ini.

"_Eomma_, apa Byeol sudah cantik?" ujarnya segera berdiri dan berputar setelah selesai memasang sepatunya.

"Sudah. Anak _eomma_ selalu cantik, kok." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menyisir dan merapikan rambut seleher Byeol dengan jemari lentiknya.

"_Appa_, gendong." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Byeol memang kebiasaan di gendong jika bersama Chanyeol. Karena itu Baekhyun tidak suka. Menurut Baekhyun, Byeol sudah cukup besar untuk berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri, bukan terus di gendong oleh ayahnya.

"Byeol, kau kan sudah besar. Jalan saja." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tapi nanti sepatunya kotor." Jawab Byeol polos.

"Memangnya kalau jalan di sekolah tidak kotor? Memangnya _Appa_ ikut sekolah dengan Byeol hanya agar sepatu Byeol tidak kotor?" sahut Chanyeol.

"Ayolah _Appa_ gendong..." Byeol merajuk dan memeluk paha Chanyeol. Chanyeol paling tidak bisa dengan tingkah Byeol yang seperti ini. Jika sudah merajuk, Byeol persis sekali dengan Baekhyun.

"_Arasseo arasseo..._" Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat tubuh Byeol kedalam gendongannya.

"Kau menurutinya." Ketus Baekhyun.

"Hari ini saja. _ne,_ Byeollie?"

"Ehm." Angguk Byeol. "Besok Byeol tidak akan meminta di gendong, _eomma_. Hari ini saja." ujarnya.

"Baiklah baiklah..." Ujar Baekhyun malas.

"_Appa_ ayo berangkat!" Byeol memandang ayahnya, kemudian ibunya, "_Eomma_ kemarikan tas kerja _Appa_. biar Byeol yang bawa." Baekhyun menyerahkan tas kerja Chanyeol pada Byeol, "uuuhh berat sekali. _Eomma_, tidak jadi._ eomma _saja yang bawa." Byeol menyerahkan kembali tas milik Chanyeol yang memang cukup berat bagi Byeol itu kepada ibunya. "Huuuh tadi mau bawa, sekarang suruh _eomma_." Baekhyun mencubit pipi tembam Byeol.

Sesampainya di pintu, Baekhyun menyerahkan tas kerja Chanyeol padanya. Chanyeol tidak pernah lupa mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Byeol _eomma ppoppo_." Ujar Baekhyun mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Byeol. 'cup!' bibir Byeol mengecup singkat bibir ibunya. "Jangan cengeng di sekolah. Dengar kata gurumu di sekolah, _ne_?" Baekhyun mengelus lembut kepala Byeol.

"Hati hati yaaa~" lambai Baekhyun dari pintu.

.

.

.

Sudah banyak mobil terparkir rapi di parkiran yayasan tempat Byeol bersekolah. Karena yayasan ini punya sekolah dari taman kanak-kanak hingga sekolah menengah, jadi yayasan ini juga punya tempat parkir sendiri untuk anak-anak sekolah menengah yang membawa kendaraan atau para orang tua yang datang untuk menjemput anak mereka.

Byeol turun dari mobil, kemudian menggandeng tangan ayahnya. Tas berbentuk kepala Rillakuma tergantung di pundaknya. Banyak anak sebaya dengan Byeol datang bersama orang tuanya. Ada juga yang sepertinya berusia lebih muda dan memakai seragam taman kanak-kanak. Beberapa di antaranya menyapa Byeol sepanjang perjalanan Byeol sampai di sekolahnya. Sepertinya Byeol punya cukup banyak teman, mengingat putri kecil keluarga Park ini aktif dan ramah.

"_Appa_! ada Kevin _Oppa_!" Byeol menunjuk kakak sepupunya yang baru turun dari mobil. Mata tajam Kevin bertemu dengan mata bundar milik Byeol. "_Oppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_" teriak Byeol memanggil kakak sepupunya.

Kris menurunkan kaca mobilnya, kemudian melambai pada Chanyeol. chanyeol berjalan mendekati mobil Kris yang tidak masuk ke dalam parkiran, melainkan hanya menurunkan Kevin didepan sekolah. "_Hyung_, kau tidak masuk?" sapa Chanyeol pada kakaknya. "Kevin sudah kelas 3, dia sudah tidak butuh aku untuk mengantarnya di hari pertama. Oh Byeollie _annyeong!_" Kris meambaikan tangannya pada Byeol.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, uncle._" Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya pada paman _bule_ nya itu.

"Ah, aku akan terlambat. Aku ada rapat pagi ini. Aku berangkat lebih dulu, _brother_!"Kris menatap Chanyeol, "ah _ne_, _Hyung. _Hati-hati."

"Kevin, jangan nakal! Jaga Byeol. Dia adikmu._"_ Ujar Kris pada Kevin yang mendapat anggukan dari Kevin. Kevin benar-benar mirip dengan Kris, tidak banyak bicara dan memiliki wajah dingin. Kris tidak mengerti mengapa tidak ada satu bagianpun dari Zitao yang turun padanya. Bahkan pada Zitao pun, Kevin tak banyak bicara. Padahal ibunya itu setiap hari mengajaknya bicara. Mungkin, jika orang lain tidak melihat Zitao sedang berbicara dengan siapa, orang lain akan berpikir kalau Zitao sedang berbicara sendiri.

Mobil Kris melaju menjauh dari sekolah, Kevin masih berdiri di samping Chanyeol, diam. "Kevin, ayo menyebrang bersama." Chanyeol mencoba menggandeng tangan Kevin, yang segera di tolak oleh Kevin, "tidak usah, _Samchoon_." Ujarnya tidak ingin di gandeng. Chanyeol merasa sedikit kaget dengan penolakan Kevin. Diluar perkiraan Chanyeol, Kevin malah menggandeng tangan Byeol. Ah, Chanyeol mengerti. Sepertinya, maksud Kevin adalah sebaiknya dia menggandeng Byeol, untuk menjaganya. Ya, meskipun bocah ini dingin dan irit bicara, ia selalu menjaga Byeol dengan baik. Sungmin selalu menceritakan bagaimana Kevin menjaga Byeol setiap kali Byeol dan Kevin bermain di rumah kakek dan neneknya.

"_Samchoon_, Kevin ke kelas dulu ya. _Bye~_" Kevin melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Selain dingin dan pendiam, gaya Kevin juga sangat kebarat-baratan. Benar-benar Kris!

"_Appa_, In Kyung juga sekolah disini. Itu dia kemari bersama _appa_nya." Arah pandang Chanyeol mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Byeol. "In Kyuuung!" lambainya pada In Kyung, gadis kecil dengan poni depan rata alis dan surai hitam legamnya yang diikat ekor kuda. Byeol dan Kyung berteman sejak kecil, karena persahabatan ibu mereka yang dekat dan seringkali saling mengunjungi. Selain itu, mereka berada di usia yang sama dan dulu berada di kelas yang sama saat masih taman kanak-kanak.

"_Hyung!_" Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Hai Jongin. Hai Kyungie... Oh, siapa gadis mungil ini? kau manis sekali." Chanyeol mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu. "Ini Yeon Yi, _Hyung_. Anak _Hyung_ku, yang rekan bisnis _Hyung_mu itu." Jelas Jongin. Yeon Yi membungkukkan tubuhnya, tersenyum, "_Annyeonghaseyo, _Kim Yeon Yi _imnida_." Sapanya pada Chanyeol dan Byeol.

"Wah dia tumbuh dengan baik. Dia cantik." Yeon Yi memang cantik, wajahnya persis seperti Junmyeon, ayahnya, rambutnya yang panjang diikat satu ekor kuda dan saat tersenyum kadar manis di wajahnya akan bertambah dengan munculnya lesung pipi yang diwariskannya dari ibunya. Lesung pipinya bahkan bukan cuma satu, tapi di kedua pipinya.

"Bukankah seharusnya dia lebih tua setahun dibanding Kyungie? Seharusnya 'kan dia kelas 2? Dan mana ayahnya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin. "Setahun lalu kakak ku dan keluarganya pindah ke Australia. Karena sibuk, kakakku memutuskan agar Yeon Yi dan kakaknya, Joon _home schooling_ saja. Tapi saat pindah kemari, mengurus surat kepindahan _Home Schooling_ sedikit rumit. Jadi Yeon Yi terpaksa mengulang dari kelas 1 dan Joon akan melanjutkan sekolahnya yang sempat terputus, jadi dia akan memulai dari kelas 3. Kakak ku sedang mengurusnya sekarang." Jelas Jongin panjang lebar.

"Oh, kebetulan Kevin, anak kakak ku juga ada di kelas 3 sekarang. Mungkin mereka bisa sekelas." Chanyeol teringat pada Kevin.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi Jeong Seok anak dari kakak sulungku juga kelas 3 di sekolah ini. jadi mungkin Junmyeon _Hyung_ akan mengusahakan mereka sekelas, karena Joon masih sulit menggunakan bahasa Korea."

"Oh ya, aku lupa soal itu." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Wah semua bersekolah disini rupanya." Suara berat seseorang mengalihkan pandangan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Sehun datang dengan seorang anak perempuan di gendongannya, yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di cengkruk leher Sehun.

"Hana akan mulai sekolah tahun ini, ya?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya, Hana akan masuk TK A tahun ini." Hana, buah cinta Sehun dan Luhan ini adalah yang paling muda di antara anak-anak mereka. masih ingat, 'kan? bayi yang Luhan beri nama Hana karena Hana akan menjadi anak Luhan dan Sehun satu-satunya. Luhan tidak ingin memiliki anak lagi sejak trauma melahirkan Hana.

"hana-_ah_, _annyeong_." Chanyeol berusaha menemukan wajah Hana, bukannya melihat Chanyeol, Hana malah semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Hana-_ah_, ini Chanyeol _ahjussi_." Chanyeol mengelus punggung Hana, yang segera di tepis oleh Hana.

"_Mianhaeyo_, _Hyung_. Hana memang begini." Ujar Sehun. Ya, Hana memang sangat pendiam dan pemalu. Sehun terkadang merasa bersalah, mungkin ini salahnya yang punya sikap cuek pada orang lain. Selain itu, Hana mewarisi sifat pemalu ibunya. Hana tidak suka orang asing dekat dengannya. Jika orang asing mendekat, Hana akan mulai merajuk dan minta digendong. Sehun khawatir dengan keadaan Hana ini, ia takut Hana tidak bisa punya teman.

"Wah padahal aku ingin menatap wajahnya. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahnya sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu." Ujar Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hana karena setiap kali Luhan berkunjung bersama Hana ke rumahnya, Chanyeol sedang tidak ada di rumah.

"Hana-_ah_, ini Byeol _eonnie_. Kau tidak ingin turun?" Byeol mencoba membujuk Hana.

"_Shilleo_..." ujar Hana masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sehun. Chanyeol menatap Sehun, seperti mengerti, Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, _Hyung_. Hana cadel." Kemudian Sehun terkikik.

"_Appa_!" Hana memukul pundak Sehun dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya, malu karena Sehun mengungkapkan 'rahasia' nya.

"Makanya, ayo turun sebentar. Hana bahkan belum melihat sekolah Hana karena terus menyembunyikan wajah Hana begini. Disini ada Byeol dan Kyung _eonnie_, dan satu _eonnie_ baru. Hana tidak ingin kenalan? Mereka cantik-cantik." Sehun membujuk Hana, yang kemudian mengangkat wajahnya.

Hana memang benar-benar cantik. Matanya persis seperti mata Luhan, tapi wajahnya dominan pada wajah Sehun. Bibirnya mungil dan dagunya tajam, persis seperti Sehun. Rambutnya cokelat, bergelombang. "Turun, ya?" tawar Sehun. Hana melihat ke sekitarnya, kemudian mengangguk.

Sehun menurunkan Hana dari gendongannya. Mata Hana beredar melihat bermacam-macam motif tas yang digunakan anak perempuan di hadapannya. Byeol dengan tas Rillakumanya, Kyung dengan tas Pororonya, dan Yeon Yi dengan tas berbentuk dombanya. Hana memegang tasnya yang berwarna pink polos tanpa gambar, Hana memeluk kaki Sehun, kemudian menatap Sehun. "Hana juga mau tas seperti _eonnie_?" tanya Sehun pada putrinya dan mendapat anggukan dari Hana.

"Kalau Hana baik dan tidak menangis hari ini, akan _Appa_ belikan." Tawar Sehun. Beginilah cara Sehun membujuk Hana.

Bel berbunyi, para anak masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Byeol, Yeon Yi dan Kyung berjalan bersama mencari kelas mereka. Jongin dan Chanyeol merasa lega sepertinya mereka sekelas lagi. Para ayah sudah siap meninggalkan putrinya, kecuali Sehun, dengan Hana yang kembali merajuk dan naik ke dalam gendongannya.

"_Eonnie_ saja sudah masuk ke kelasnya. Hana tidak mau masuk ke kelas?"

"Sama _Appa_." ujarnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Hana memang sangat dekat dengan Sehun. Hana lebih manja pada Sehun dibanding dengan Luhan. Mungkin karena mereka jarang bertemu. Hana menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bersama Luhan. Sehun juga memang memanjakan Hana, karena itu Hana terbawa dengan kebiasaannya dengan Sehun. Sehun terlalu merasa bersalah karena sibuknya ia dengan pekerjaannya. Ia sering jaga malam di UGD, atau menginap di rumah sakit jika ada operasi. Karena itu ia jarang bertemu dengan Hana, dan sekalinya menghabiskan waktu dengan Hana, Sehun akan memenuhi segala yang diinginkan Hana. Seperti pagi tadi, Hana menangis sepanjang pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah agar Sehun yang mengantarnya, bukan Luhan. Ia tidak mau sekolah jika bukan Sehun yang mengantar, begitulah ancam Hana sambil terus menangis dan tidak mau mandi kecuali Sehun yang memandikannya. Sehingga Sehun terpaksa menurutinya dan menukar shift jaga nya dengan dokter lain pagi ini di Rumah Sakit agar bisa menemani Hana ke sekolah barunya.

Sehun mengalah, ini hari pertama Hana, jadi setelah ayah lain meninggalkan sekolah, Sehun mengantar Hana ke kelas Bulan. disana guru Hana sudah hadir. "Hana, sapa ibu guru dulu. Turun, ya?" tawar Sehun. Hana menggeleng dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di cengkruk leher Sehun.

"Oh Hana, ayo turun dan bergabung dengan teman teman yang lain." Ibu guru yang bertanggung jawab pada kelas Hana mencoba merayu Hana. Hana menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di udara, ia menolak.

"Hana, jika Hana tidak turun, _Appa_ tidak akan turuti keinginan Hana. Bukankah tadi pagi Hana sudah berjanji?" bujuk Sehun lagi. Hana akhirnya melunak, ia turun dari gendongan Sehun dan menatap guru dan teman-temannya. Ibu gurunya sempat kagum dengan wajah Hana yang cantik. Hana mungil dan sedikit gembul. Sedang ayahnya tinggi kurus, terlihat seperti Hana semakin mungil dibawah Sehun.

Setelah bernegosiasi yang panjang dan alot, akhirnya Hana mau duduk bersama teman-temannya di kelas, dengan syarat Sehun tidak pulang dan menunggunya didepan kelas. Memang, sih, banyak orang tua lain yang menunggu, tapi semuanya ibu-ibu dan Sehun adalah satu-satunya ayah yang menunggu putrinya. Beberapa orang ibu juga mengenali Sehun, yah, orang yang pernah datang ke rumah sakit tempat Sehun bekerja pasti mengenal dokter Oh. Sesekali, atau mungkin sering, Hana memandang keluar, memastikan Sehun masih duduk disana menunggunya. Begitu terus sampai jam istirahat berbunyi.

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Hana berlari keluar kelas menemui ayahnya. Sehun tidak bisa begini. Niatnya menyekolahkan Hana agar Hana punya teman, tapi kenyataannya, kalau begini, Hana tidak akan punya teman.

Byeol melihat Sehun duduk didepan kelas Hana, kemudian menghampirinya. "_Ahjussi_, kenapa _Ahjussi_ masih disini?" tanya Byeol polos.

"Hana tidak ingin ditinggal, Byeol. Lihat ini." Hana menempelkan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

"Hana-_ah_, mau bermain dengan _eonnie_?" tawar Byeol sambil mengelus punggung Hana. Dibandingkan Byeol yang sudah mungil, Hana jauh lebih mungil lagi. Keduanya sepertinya tidak mengikuti gen ayahnya.

Hana memutar wajahnya, menatap Byeol dan Sehun bergantian. "_Appa_ tidak meninggalkan Hana, 'kan?" ujarnya pada Sehun.

"Tidak, _Appa_ disini mengawasi Hana." Jawab Sehun sambil mengelus surai cokelat Hana. Sepertinya Hana ingin pergi bermain, tapi ia malu. Dan Byeol datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Ayo!" Byeol menggandeng tangan Hana, mengajaknya bermain di area bermain didepan kelas Hana. Yeon Yi dan In Kyung juga terlihat bergabung dengan mereka. Hana yang tadinya terus mengecek keberadaan Sehun, lama-lama sibuk bermain dengan para kakaknya. Sehun juga melihat Hana mulai berkomunikasi dengan anak lain di sekitarnya dengan bantuan para kakak perempuannya. Sekarang Hana sudah bisa bermain, dan Sehun merasa sangat lega.

Jam sekolah Hana sudah berakhir, dan hari ini Hana sudah bisa sedikit berbaur dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Beberapa sudah bisa mengajaknya berbincang khas anak kecil. Sehun juga melihat kaki Hana yang bergantung bergoyang-goyang saat duduk di atas kursi menandakan ia senang berada disana.

.

.

Hari ini Byeol pulang bersama Zitao dan Kevin, karena supir pribadi Baekhyun sedang tidak bisa menjemput karena sakit. Sesampainya di rumah, Byeol dengan bersemangat menceritakan hari pertamanya di sekolah pada Baekhyun. Ia menceritakan bagaimana ibu gurunya kebingungan membaca tulisan Yeon Yi yang menggunakan tulisan dengan karakter China bukannya hangul saat ibu gurunya meminta mereka menulis dan menceritakan kembali apa yang mereka lakukan sebelum masuk sekolah. Byeol juga bercerita ia berkenalan dengan beberapa siswa baru yang baru masuk ke yayasan itu.

Baekhyun mendengarkan cerita Byeol sambil memeriksa buku pelajaran Byeol hari ini. Baekhyun senang mendengar Byeol bersemangat pergi ke sekolah. Ia bersyukur Byeol bisa mengikuti pelajaran di sekolahnya dan cepat berbaur dengan anak lainnya. Beginilah Baekhyun, ia selalu menunggu cerita Byeol sepulangnya dari sekolah. Karena Byeol selalu bercerita dengan penuh semangat.

Byeol sudah mengganti seragamnya, dan duduk di meja makan untuk makan siang. "_Appa_ tidak pulang untuk makan siang, _eomma_?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. _Appa _sedang ada rapat, jadi mungkin _Appa_ makan diluar dengan rekan kerjanya." Jelas Baekhyun kemudian duduk di hadapan Byeol untuk makan siang bersama. "_Jha_, makanlah. Lalu tidur siang, _ne_?" ujarnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Byeol.

Byeol memang penurut, setelah makan siang, menghabiskan buah yang Baekhyun kupas untuknya, dan duduk sebentar menurunkan isi perutnya, Byeol naik ke kamarnya untuk tidur siang. Byeol memang terbiasa tidur siang sejak bayi. Tidak sia-sia Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memaksanya tidur siang saat masih bayi dulu.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang lebih awal, sore ini dia sudah ada di rumah. Ia segera mencari-cari Byeol.

"Byeol masih tidur di kamarnya. Bangunkan saja, ini sudah sore."

Chanyeol segera naik dan masuk ke kamar Byeol. Kamar itu tidak pernah berubah sejak Byeol lahir. Masih dengan nuansa Rillakuma. Hanya kasurnya saja yang terus berganti mengikuti ukuran tubuh Byeol yang terus tumbuh.

Chanyeol mencium kening Byeol, "Parh Han Byeol... ayo bangun. Sudah sore." Bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Byeol.

"eeeengghhh..." lenguhnya. "_Appa_, sudah pulang?" suaranya berat, khas baru bangun tidur.

"_Appa_ rindu padamu jadi _Appa_ cepat pulang." Goda Chanyeol. "Ayo turun. _Appa_ gendong. _Appa_ punya sesuatu untukmu." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Byeol, membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Chanyeol menurunkan Byeol dari gendongannya. Mata Byeol seperti bintang yang berkelip di malam hari, berbinar. Matanya tertuju pada sepeda cokelat yang diparkir di ruang tengah rumahnya. Masih baru. Byeol menatap Chanyeol, "Untuk Byeol, _Appa_?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tentu."

Byeol segera menghampiri sepeda barunya, "waaah bagus sekali _Appa_..." sepedanya memang bagus. Masih dengan karakter khas Byeol, Rillakuma, dan berwarna cokelat. "Tapi Byeol tidak bisa naik sepeda." Ujarnya sedih.

"Kita akan belajar lain kali. Tidak hari ini. sekarang mandi dulu sana. Ini sudah sore." Baekhyun yang mondar mandir di dapur menengahi. "Setelah itu makan malam."

"_Arasseo, eomma_!" Byeol segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Kau juga, Chanyeol. agar Byeol tidak lama menunggumu di meja makan." Titah Baekhyun yang diindahkan oleh Chanyeol yang segera pergi mandi.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Byeol dan keluarganya duduk di ruang TV, menonton berita. Karena Chanyeol tidak suka Byeol menonton acara hiburan di malam hari. Waktu menonton Byeol adalah pada sore hari, jadi malam hari adalah bagian Chanyeol.

'Ring.. Ding.. Dong... Ring.. Ding.. Dong...'

Bel rumah berbunyi, Byeol bangkit dari duduknya, "Biar Byeol yang buka! Siapa tau Halameoni dan Halabeoji!" ujarnya bersemangat. Padahal, tidak mungkin kakek dan neneknya akan datang semalam ini.

Byeol membuka pintu, "_Eommaaaaaa, Appaaaaa, _Luhan _ahjumma_ dan Sehun _Ahjussi _juga Hana yang datang!" ia berteriak sambil berjalan masuk mencari kedua orang tuanya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera keluar dan menyambut keluarga Oh.

"Wah tumben datang malam-malam. Duduk, duduk. Hana _annyeong_." Baekhyun mempersilahkan tamunya duduk dan mengelus surai Hana yang ada dalam gendongan Sehun.

"Iya, Sehun baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Kami juga baru membelikan tas untuk Hana, karena lewat, kami mampir kemari." Jelas Luhan.

"Sebentar ya. Ah, Byeollie, ajak Hana main." Baekhyun menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk tamunya.

"Hana ayo main bersama _eonnie_. _Eonnie _punya banyak boneka." Ajak Byeol. Hana yang mengenal suara Byeol tidak lagi berpikir untuk bermain dengannya. Hana langsung mengikuti Byeol menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun sudah kembali ke ruang tamu dengan nampan berisi teh untuk tamunya. Kemudian ikut duduk untuk berbincang dengan yang lain.

"Byeol tidak menceritakan ia menjadi kakak yang baik di sekolah hari ini?" Sehun membuka pembicaraan.

"Byeol hanya cerita bagaimana ia di sekolah hari ini. memangnya Byeol kenapa?" Baekhyun penasaran.

"Byeol mampu membujuk Hana agar mau main dan berbaur di sekolah. Ia juga membantu dan menemani Hana untuk berbaur. Aku bersyukur Hana ada di sekolah yang sama dengan Byeol, dan bertemu dengan Byeol. Byeol memang cerdas. Dia juga mampu menarik hati dan membuat nyaman siapa saja yang ada didekatnya. Aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya jika tidak ada Byeol kemarin." Jelas Sehun.

"Oh benarkah?" Chanyeol tak percaya, "Byeol bahkan menepis tanganku saat aku menyapanya." Tambahnya.

"Ya lihat saja sekarang, mereka sudah akrab bermain berdua. Hana tidak biasanya begitu. Sepertinya Byeol jadi teman dekat untuk Hana." Tambah Luhan.

"Sepertinya karena usia mereka tidak jauh berbeda, Byeol bisa lebih cepat akrab dengan Hana. Hana bisa merasa lebih nyaman berada dengan Byeol. Dan mungkin saja Hana tipe anak pasif, yang harus dimulai dari orang lain untuk dekat dengannya." Ujar Baekhyun. Tapi, dalam hatinya ada sedikit rasa bangga pada Byeol. Ia tak menyangka Byeol bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pada anak yang lebih muda darinya.

"Sepertinya Byeol sudah bisa punya adik." Goda Sehun.

"_Ahjumma_, sepertinya Hana mengantuk." Suara Byeol memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Oh benarkah? Apa dia sudah tidur?"

"Huuuuuaaaaaaaa..." suara tangis yang pasti adalah suara tangis Hana segera menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Hana harus minum susu sebelum tidur, karena itu dia menangis." Luhan mengeluarkan dot dari tas yang di bawanya.

"Hana masih minum susu menggunakan dot?" Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Biar aku yang buatkan." Sehun mengambil dot dan susu serta air panas dari termos di tangan Luhan.

"Dia tidak bisa tidur jika tidak minum susu dengan dot nya. Aku sudah berusaha menghentikannya, tapi yang ada Hana mengamuk sepanjang malam." Keluh Luhan.

"Kau tidak mencoba mengganti botolnya?"

"Sudah, Baek. Tapi Hana membuang nya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dibiarkan bukannya diam malah menangis semakin keras. Aku dan Sehun tidak bisa tidur dibuatnya. Apalagi dia tidur bersama kami." Jelas Luhan.

"Kalian bahkan masih membiarkannya tidur dengan kalian?!" mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan kamar untuknya, tapi dia hanya tidur disana saat tidur siang. Itu saja harus ditemani, baik denganku ataupun dengan Sehun jika siang hari Sehun sudah ada di rumah."

"Agak sulit, memang. Tapi ia akan semakin malu jika temannya tau dia masih minum susu dengan dot. Byeol dulu berhenti minum menggunakan dot karena Kyung yang sudah lebih dulu berhenti. Kau juga harus mulai keras untuk membiarkannya tidur sendirian, Lu."

"Itulah masalahnya, Baek. Aku takut Hana di ejek temannya. Ia juga tidak bisa minum menggunakan sedotan. Belum lagi lidahnya yang cadel. Mungkin karena itu juga Hana malu bergaul dengan teman sebayanya."

"Kau dan Sehun kelewat memanjakannya." Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Sepertinya kau benar. Ah! Mungkin Byeol bisa membujuknya pelan-pelan untuk berhenti menggunakan dot. Mungkin Hana akan mengikuti apa yang Byeol lakukan. Biasanya anak-anak akan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh teman terdekatnya."

"Kita coba saja nanti." Baekhyun setuju. Karena Baekhyun memang tidak setuju dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang memanjakan Hana kelewat batas.

"Lu, Hana sudah tidur. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sehun yang sudah menggendong Hana.

"Oh, ya, Baek, Chanyeol, terimakasih jamuannya. Kami pulang dulu. Kasihan Hana dia harus sekolah besok." Pamit Sehun dan Luhan.

.

.

Byeol sudah tidur di kamarnya. Byeol sudah besar sekarang, ia akan naik ke tempat tidurnya dan segera tidur tanpa ditemani jika mengantuk. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa beban mereka mulai berkurang seiring terus tumbuhnya Byeol.

Chanyeol sudahmengganti pakaiannya hanya dengan celana pendek. Baekhyun juga sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan daster selutut. Baekhyun duduk didepan meja riasnya, membersihkan wajahnya sebelum tidur. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, "Baek..."

"Hmm.." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Byeol 'kan sudah besar sekarang, mungkin Sehun benar, Byeol sudah bisa punya adik." Rayu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol, "tidak. Mungkin Byeol sudah siap, tapi aku belum. Sudah. Aku mau tidur." Baekhyun mematikan lampu dan naik ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ya mungkin lain kali." Ujar Chanyeol lemas dan mengalah untuk ikut Baekhyun tidur.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hallo, Hai, Annyeong, ada yang nungguin? ada yang kangen mungkin? -GAK ADAAAA, CHACHAAAAAA-**

**maaf untuk update yang sangat terlambat. selain kuota internet yang sudah habis dan ini numpang update, aku juga sedang mempersiapkan ujian akhir, sidang dan test masuk pasca sarjana. jadi FF ini sedikit terbengkalai :( aku minta maaf dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. jujur aja aku ngakak banget pas ada yang nanya "Berhenti kenapa? Mau nikah ya?" xD ahahahaha belum... aku belum mau menikah. doakan saja secepatnya ya biar aku gak terus-terusan ngayalin oppa xD ehehehehe**

**terimakasih sudah membaca FF ku sampai di chapter ini. banyak chapter yang sudah jadi 80% yang harusnya aku post sebelum chapter ini, tapi aku skip setelah pertimbangan yang begitu panjang. untuk yang minta adik buat Byeol, akan aku konsultasikan dlu sama Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun, ya :D untuk yang minta NC sebelum Ramadhan, sorry aku gak bisa. aku gak ngerti mau nyelipin NC nya dimana ehehehe setelah Ramadhan aja kali ya biar yang puasa gak ngelempar aku pake petasan xD**

**setelah ini aku akan sibuk untuk mempersiapkan hal-hal yang sudah aku sebutkan tadi, dan rencananya bulan Agustus atau September aku sudah mulai kuliah (lagi). dan karena aku akan sangat sibuk, aku gak janji buat terus update dengan waktu yang stabil seperti sejauh ini. aku gak bilang FF ini akan aku berhentikan, tapi aku mungkin akan update sesuai dengan waktu luang dan mood ku. yaaa kalau aku nulis, pasti aku update. kalo ngga, ya ngga. aku minta maaf dengan sangat.**

**aku akan segera mengakhiri "MY LOVE NEXT DOOR", segera. mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya.**

**aku mohon pengertian dan aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. terimakasih dukungan dan review nya selama ini. aku mencintai kalian semua. saranghaeee!**

* * *

**reppview:**

**younlaycious88** : terimakasih selalu setia untuk membaca FF ku yg absurd ini T_T maafkan untuk mempercepat waktunya. terimakasih yaa...

**babogacha** : iya, sih, unyu. tapi kalo anak anjing tetep aja aku merasa berdosa T_T hiks iya pasaran emang. tapi setiap Chacha atau Cacha atau Chaca yang lahir ke dunia pasti punya ciri khasnya masing-masing :D udah aku kasiin ya umurnya sekarang berapa :))

**BaekhyunSaranghaeHeni ||** **oh chaca ||** **ruixi1 || ChanHunBaek** || **Taman Coklat || XOXO KimCloud || byunyeolliexo || edifa || NopwillineKaiSoo || Deeaahun || kimna || narsih556 : **terimakasih banyak, gaes. aku baca semua review kalian dan terharu banget masih ada yang nulis "next!" padahal FF ini absurd banget :") makasih, gaes. FF nya sudah aku update, ya :D aku akan berusaha tetap menulis di tengah-tengah semi-hiatus. aku usahakan, tapi nggak janji, ya :))

**panypany **: aku usahakan untuk tidak menggantung jalan cerita FF ku dan menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum benar-benar berhenti :)) terimakasih ;))

**exindira** : hmm aku msh belum kepikiran mau buat adik untuk Byeol ahahaha

**cbthirdperson** : iya gapapa makasih ya masih tetep baca dan review :)) hmm momentnya? aku membuatnya begitu saja jadi maklumi deh kalo banyak kurangnya ya :D

**parkbaekyoda92** : banyak ya yang minta adik untuk Byeol xD ntar deh aku rapatin dulu sama Chanyeol &amp; Baekhyun kekekeke yah aku udah berusaha sebaik mungkin, dan mempertahankan ciri khasku dengan menetapkan beberapa hal sesuai kenyataan :D aku juga ga nyangka kalo kamu mengerti soal penerapan marga :D aku bersyukur masih ada beberapa reader yang mengerti soal itu :D terimakasih ya :D

**Kala ||** **jdcchan || Nanda yusri **: ahahaha abis aku shock banget ternyata Byeol itu nama anjingnya Bang Suho ahahaha dan untungnya, aku baru tau kemarin, kalo ada artis yang emang namanya Park Han Byeol. istrinya Ha Ha (member running man) juga namanya Byeol xD jd aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang ahahaha soal jamu, aku sudah kehabisan ide dan itu muncul begitu saja. anggap aja gitu deh ya ya xD

**windadinar96** : terimakasih banyak T_T aku jadi terharu baca review kamu T_T *elap ingus* makasih yaa.. sukses juga buat kamu :))

**VAAirin** : ahahahaha iya bener banget xD gak ada yang lebih mempesona di mata Chanyeol kecuali Baekhyun kkkk~ kayaknya mata Chanyeol udah di pakein kacamata kuda sama Baekhyun kkkk~ untuk adik Byeol, gue konsul dulu ya sama Baek &amp; Chanyeol. udah siap apa belom ehehehehe gue pengennya ga berhenti nulis. hmm mungkin gue gak berhenti, cuma lebih jarang update aja :D makasi yaa! saranghaeee! :* smoch

**exodusuho** : duh :( semoga kedepannya nilai kamu lebih baik, ya :) semangat! gagal sekali, gak boleh buat putus asa. gagal berarti kamu harus bangkit dan lari lebih kencang! oke?! Fighting! ;)

* * *

**akhir kata, (maybe it's too early but better than never) untuk yang akan menjalankan ibadah puasa, selamat menyambut bulan suci Ramadhan, Chacha mengucapkan mohon maaf jika pernah ada salah kata, atau kelewatan disebut di review. semoga ibadahnya lancar, dan pahala nya melimpah! amiin :))**

**sampai jumpa, ya! jangan lupa tinggalkan review.**

**Love,**

**ChaCha**


End file.
